Blood for the people
by WolfAndI
Summary: UA. Harry Potter est un loup alpha solitaire, au passé sombre. A peine accepte-t-il de devenir membre à part entière d'une meute qu'il fait une rencontre qui va changer son destin. Entre haine et amour, va-t-il réussir à trouver l'équilibre nécessaire pour sauver les siens? HP/DM Darkfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ceci est ma première fiction publiée, donc je découvre totalement le fonctionnement de . Je suis désolée si certaines choses paraissent floues ou sont bizarrement publiées, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !_

_ Je tiens également à préciser que si mes deux protagonistes principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres sortiront totalement de mon imagination. Le caractère d'Harry et de Draco ont également été modifiés pour les besoins de la fiction, ainsi que certaines petites choses de leur physique (vous avez déjà vu un lycan aussi frêle que Harry Potter?)._

_À savoir aussi que je fais une grande distinction entre lycanthrope et loup-garou : distinction qui sera expliquée au fil de l'histoire. Voilà ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou simplement un commentaire, n'hésitez pas ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture ( :_

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Mes pieds m'arrêtent sur Main Street, juste devant la banque, où je comptais me rendre originellement. Je dévisage tous ces gens qui vaquent à leurs occupations, dans ce petit village du Nord de l'Angleterre. Wark est l'exemple parfait du village typique anglais. Situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'Hexham dont il est considéré comme faisant partie, il ne contient que trois routes principales : Church Lane, Main Street et Hexham Road. Village touristique, habitué à recevoir quelques curieux à la pleine saison, il compte deux hôtels : le Battlesteads Hotel and Restaurant, et le Black Bull Hotel, lequel, sur le papier du moins, semblait horriblement classique, mais cher et bien entretenu. La réalité en est toute autre. En allant y confirmer ma réservation ce matin même, j'ai remarqué que si l'extérieur a tout du parfait petit hôtel de campagne, avec sa devanture traditionnelle et traditionaliste, que le site internet de l'hôtel proclame comme « datant du XIIe siècle », j'ai vite déchanté en poussant la porte.

L'odeur de renfermé me saute à la gorge à peine ai-je mis un pied à l'intérieur, et mes yeux mettent un moment à s'habituer à la brusque obscurité du lieu qui m'aveugle après le grand soleil, exceptionnel pour cette mi-Mars, de l'extérieur. Je reste un instant immobile, à moitié dedans, à moitié dehors, le temps que des points blancs arrêtent de danser devant mes yeux.

Finalement, je parviens à distinguer un hall qui fut, il y a un certain temps peut-être, fait tout en marbre, mais dont la saleté empêche aujourd'hui de distinguer réellement la beauté. En face de moi, légèrement sur la gauche, se dresse un grand escalier blanc, certainement en marbre lui aussi, recouvert d'un tapis d'une couleur indéfinie, aux cicatrices innombrables (certaines clairement causées par des cigarettes, d'autres, droites et fines, semblant avoir été causées par une arme blanche), et à l'apparence humide, comme imprégnée de crasse. À droite de cet antique témoin du passé, j'aperçois l'accueil de l'hôtel. Derrière un vieux secrétaire d'ébène usé se tient un homme tout aussi abîmé par le passage du temps.

Grand, maigre, dégarni, la barbe mal rasée et blanche, le vieil homme me fixe d'un air profondément antipathique de derrière ses grosses lunettes aux verres épais. Son air franchement inamical me décidant à cesser mon inspection minutieuse des lieux – je ne veux pas avoir l'air trop critique alors que je n'ai guère d'autre endroit où dormir, le Battlesteads étant actuellement fermé pour cause de rénovation, ce dont le Black Bull semble avoir clairement besoin -, j'avance vers lui avec le sourire le plus charmant que je puisse trouver dans ma liste.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je vous ai appelé hier pour réserver une chambre pour la semaine. »

Le vieux me dévisage en haussant un sourcil narquois – le genre de regard qui vous met sur la défensive et vous tient prêt à une joute verbale en bonne et due forme –, avant de finalement daigner regarder son registre : un livre tout aussi ancien et poussiéreux que lui.

« Sans blague, mon gars, rétorque-t-il avec son horrible accent de Northumbrie. V's'êtes pas du coin, vous, si ? »

Je lui retourne le même sourire charmant que je lui ai servi tout à l'heure. Cet espèce de sourire tordu qui me laisse l'impression d'être en train de grimacer, alors que j'espère qu'il fera un effet chaleureux sur mon visage.

« En réalité, non. Mais je connais bien ce coin de l'Angleterre, et je viens visiter ma grand-mère qui est malade. »

Je sais bien que mon mensonge sera vite découvert – dans un petit village d'une centaine d'habitants seulement, tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et je n'ai définitivement aucune grand-mère malade ici -, mais pour l'instant, je m'en fous. Je sens poindre sur mes tempes le début d'une migraine et, épuisé par le voyage, je ne désire que m'allonger, loin de l'odeur épouvantable de ce hall.

« Ah, c'ben triste ça mon gars, soupire-t-il, semblant y croire. Pour l'instant. Z'avez la chambre 102, au pr'mier 'tage à gauche. »

Cette manière d'avaler les voyelles à chaque phrase, et d'accentuer les rares qu'il prononce, m'énerve au plus haut point. Mais je sais bien que c'est le patois d'ici, alors je fais mon possible pour le comprendre.

Hissant sur mon dos mon sac de sport contenant mes maigres affaires, je jette un regard désespéré au grand escalier de marbre. Bien entendu, il n'existe pas d'ascenseur dans ce village moyenâgeux. Je soupire doucement et pose mon pied sur la première marche. Le talon de ma Rangers s'enfonce dans le tapis avec un bruit mouillé absolument horrible, qui me rappelle de la chair en décomposition. Je ferme brièvement les yeux pour me donner du courage, et monte l'escalier.

**•**

Ma chambre est certes petite et sombre, mais au moins ne sent-elle pas le renfermé et est-elle moins humide que le reste du bâtiment. Le seul problème vient en fait de la fenêtre, par laquelle filtre un courant d'air frais, qui me glace rapidement jusqu'aux os, et ce malgré ma température corporelle qui est naturellement plus élevée que la moyenne. J'ai déposé mon sac sur le petit bureau de bois, et ai rangé mes quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, également en bois, qui ne ferme pas. Tant pis, je n'ai de toute façon rien à cacher.

Je vais jeter un œil à la salle de bain qui semble relativement propre – bien que très humide, elle, pour le coup -, et me décide d'aller me prendre une douche brûlante pour me réchauffer.

Lorsque je sors, mon corps nu enroulé dans une serviette rêche et fine, trouée en certains endroits, je débarrasse le miroir de sa buée, jetant un regard à mon reflet. Devant moi se tient un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Grand – dans les 1m85 environ -, les cheveux mi-longs, bruns, lui tombant sur la nuque, les yeux d'un vert lumineux me fixant froidement, et la barbe de quelques jours, que je n'ai pas put raser – faute de rasoir dans mes affaires -, lui donnant un air à la fois viril et sauvage. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un Tarzan des temps modernes, et la remarque fait naître sur mes lèvres trop fines un sourire désabusé. Je sais que je suis beau, dans mon genre. Quand j'étais plus jeune, les autres garçons me disaient que j'avais une tête d'artiste. Le genre de physique qui faisait tourner la tête des femmes : grand, musclé, le torse et les jambes imberbes, la tête constamment ailleurs, l'air viril bien que doux.

C'était avant. Aujourd'hui, avec la grande cicatrice qui macule mon torse, mon physique sérieusement amaigris, les cernes sous mes yeux et mes vêtements sales, je passe plus pour un vagabond que pour un artiste, et les femmes ne se retournent guère plus sur mon passage. Ça aussi, c'est un problème. Mais, au fond, je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais faire ma vie tout de suite.

•

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, me voilà donc à regarder tous ces gens vaquer à leurs occupations dans la ville. Personne ne me jette un coup d'œil. C'est normal. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas avoir à justifier ma présence ici. Pas maintenant.

Finalement, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je reste immobile, fixant tranquillement les vies qui se déroulent devant moi. En réalité, je suis entièrement concentré sur l'homme qui se tient à mes côtés, légèrement en retrait.

« On ne pensait pas te voir ici aussi vite, finit-il par prononcer. Sa voix est grave et éraillée, et je sens qu'il respire la puissance, bien que cela ne m'impressionne absolument pas. Je sais que je lui fais la même impression. Le chef veut te voir. Ta réputation te précède. Il est curieux. »

Je ne réponds rien. Je m'attendais à entendre un tel discours. Je trouve qu'il a été patient et courtois. Je me serais attendu à avoir une garde armée m'accueillir dès que j'aurais mis un pied dans le village, mais il est clair qu'il ne me considère pas comme une menace. Il a bien raison. Je sens l'homme derrière moi tourner les talons, et je fais de même, le suivant à travers les dédales des rues.

* * *

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**_Alors, je sais que le premier chapitre n'est pas bien long, et je crains que celui-ci ne le soit guère plus. Cependant, il faut bien que je plante le décor, et quelques petites indications s'imposent avant de vraiment rentrer dans le vif du sujet, ce qui arrivera au chapitre III, je vous le promets ! (:_

_Puisque je suis d'une grande bonté (je sais, je sais … On ne tape par l'auteur, s'il vous plaît!), je vous poste le deuxième chapitre maintenant. Le troisième arrivera dans quelques jours, le temps que j'écrive le quatrième (je tiens à avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance sur mes publications, histoire de ne pas me perdre en cours de route), donc pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop à quelle fréquence je publierai tout ça. Et s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents, parce que j'ai eu grand'peine à écrire ce chapitre-là, considérant que mon chat a jugé très amusant de s'installer sur mon ordinateur ou sur mes mains durant toute la journée. De même, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, c'est de la faute du chat, voilà !_

_Bref, pour les disclaimer : comme toujours, Harry appartient à J.K Rowling ! Bonne lecture ! (:_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Je vais vous passer mon entrevue avec le chef, aussi bien parce qu'elle n'est absolument pas intéressante que parce qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt pour l'histoire à venir. Vous avez juste à savoir ceci : le chef est un homme grand, une véritable armoire à glace malgré son âge. Les cheveux blancs coupés courts, les yeux dorés, et le visage marqué par les rides et les cicatrices, il respire le pouvoir et le respect. Il m'a dit être intéressé par mon cas – un lycan, solitaire, errant pendant des années avant de daigner rejoindre une meute, et s'intéressant plus particulièrement à sa meute à lui : une petite meute de campagne sans histoire. Il m'a avoué également être méfiant à mon égard, ce qui est normal, étant donné que je suis moi aussi un mâle alpha.

Pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'une meute, il faut comprendre le rôle de chaque membre dans celle-ci. Chaque meute est constituée selon une hiérarchie bien stricte, qui est toujours la même, puisque inscrite dans nos veines. Tout en bas de la hiérarchie, viennent les « dominés ». Ce sont les femelles, et rarement quelques mâles, qui ont la capacité de porter les petits. Ils sont également peu virils, et leur lycan n'a aucune velléité de rébellion. Il est dans leur nature d'obéir aux mâles au-dessus d'eux, et de se soumettre à leur dominant. Ils sont également bien plus faibles physiquement, et sont incapables de se battre correctement. Ils s'occupent généralement des tâches nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la meute, comme faire le ménage, la nourriture, s'occuper des petits, et sont parfois médecins. Il faut également savoir que les mâles dominés sont très souvent mal vus dans les autres meutes. En effet, un lycan n'est pas gay, sauf s'il est dominé. Il va alors rechercher la protection d'un lycan dominant, lequel va la lui accorder par magnanimité. Ce qui est totalement hypocrite, car le lycan dominant est tout aussi gay que le lycan dominé, sauf qu'il ne sera pas en-dessous lors des ébats sexuels. C'est une chose très mal vue de se soumettre à un autre mâle, car cela remet totalement en cause la virilité dudit lycan.

Viennent ensuite les lycans dominants. Ceux-ci constituent la grosse majorité des lycans mâles. Ce sont des lycans puissants physiquement, avec un loup généralement plus imposant qu'un simple dominé. Ils ont également une tendance à être violent et plus animaux, et là où les dominés préféreront le calme et la douceur, les dominants rechercheront le sang et la mort. Ce sont eux qui font tourner la meute. Ils sont généralement soldats, bûcherons, chasseurs, maçons, forgerons, ou, pour les plus vieux et les plus sages, conseillers auprès du chef. Les dominants cherchent toujours à affirmer leur virilité en dénigrant celle des autres. Ils sont en règle générale stupides, ce qui explique le nombre de bagarres qu'il y a par jour dans un clan. Ce sont ceux qui sont le plus en phase avec leur côté lycan, ceux qui l'acceptent le mieux, comparé aux dominés. Ça leur permet également de discuter avec les autres membres de leur meute via la pensée, lorsqu'ils le désirent.

Et enfin, il y a l'alpha. Chaque meute a son alpha. C'est le chef. Le lycan dominant des dominants. Il est plus grand, plus imposant que n'importe quel lycan, et s'impose à eux sans effort. Chaque lycan ressent dans ses veines le besoin de se soumettre à son alpha. Les dominants agissent alors comme des dominés : lorsque l'alpha donne un ordre, les lycans ne peuvent s'y soustraire. Leur nature les pousse à obéir. Tout du moins, lorsqu'un alpha est considéré comme légitime par la meute. Car il y a déjà eu de nombreux cas de rébellion de meute face à un alpha considéré comme illégitime, que la meute a fini par tuer. De plus, l'alpha porte un lourd fardeau : il entend les pensées de chaque lycan de la meute, ressent la moindre de leurs émotions. Bien qu'il y a une Loi qui empêche un alpha de s'immiscer dans la vie d'un lycan par ce biais, l'alpha sait tout ce qui se passe, à tout moment. L'autre limite à ce pouvoir est que l'alpha est seul, et qu'il ne peut donc pas se concentrer sur tout le monde en même temps. Il n'use de ce pouvoir que rarement, lorsqu'il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, et chaque lycan a le pouvoir de se protéger de l'écoute de son alpha.

Et c'est là où est mon problème. En règle générale, un fils d'alpha est lui-même alpha. C'est mon cas. Mon père était un alpha, et j'ai hérité de cette particularité. De cette puissance. De cette destinée à devenir chef. C'est dans mes veines, dans ma nature, et je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas m'y soustraire éternellement. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu de meute, et je n'ai donc rien à gouverner. De plus, cela ne me tente absolument pas, pour l'instant. Je suis bien comme je suis, et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller m'enfoncer dans des problèmes aussi gros que ceux qui découlent du gouvernement d'une meute.

C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai décidé de rejoindre une meute, personne n'a voulu de moi. La grande majorité des alphas aujourd'hui est vieille et inapte à gouverner, et les alphas le savent. Ils savent également que je suis jeune, puissant, et plein de fougue et bien que mon but ne soit absolument pas de les détrôner, ils ont tous refusé de m'accepter dans leur meute, de peur que je les tue et prenne leur place. Tous sauf Audric. Après notre petite entrevue, il a accepté de me faire entrer dans la meute. Il a semblé considérer que je n'étais pas une menace, ce qui est la plus stricte vérité. Il m'a alors lié à lui et aux autres membres de la meute et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ressenti cette impression étrange d'appartenir à un _tout_, beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus puissant que moi. Une grande famille, en somme. Je me suis senti étrange et, durant un instant, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux.

**•**

J'ai très rapidement appris que le village entier était la meute. Contrairement aux grandes villes où les meutes ont besoin de se cacher, le village de Wark est suffisamment éloigné de tout, et entouré d'innombrables forêts (West Wood, Parkhouse Wood, Crow Wood, Low Criffels Wood, …) pour permettre aux lycans de se transformer et d'aller courir et chasser à leur guise. Même le vieux monsieur peu aimable du Black Bull est un lycan, appris-je plus tard. C'était étrange d'arriver dans une meute à ce point en osmose avec elle-même, moi qui avait passé ma vie à cacher ma nature aux autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle les loups solitaires sont rares : nous avons besoin de vivre en meute pour survivre. Ne compter que sur ses crocs et ses griffes pour se nourrir, sur sa fourrure pour se protéger des grands froids et sur son instinct pour survivre est immensément épuisant. La plupart des lycans n'y arrive pas. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que c'est le fait que je sois un alpha qui m'a sauvé pendant cette longue période d'errance. C'est ce qui explique également que je suis rapidement devenu une espèce d'attraction de foire pour la meute entière, laquelle ne connaissait aucun lycan ayant survécu seul dans la nature, et encore moins pendant une aussi longue période.

**•**

Malgré ma condition d'étrangeté de la nature, je me suis rapidement adapté à ma nouvelle vie. Le lendemain de mon arrivée, je me suis décidé à aller m'acheter de nouveau vêtements. Wark étant un trop petit village pour qu'on puisse y trouver autre chose qu'une banque, un journal local et deux hôtels, je fus obligé de prendre le bus jusqu'à Hexham. Là-bas, je fis le plein de tout ce qui m'avait cruellement manqué jusqu'à présent (au frais de la meute, Audric m'ayant donné du liquide, comme à chaque membre), et en profitait pour passer chez le coiffeur et le barbier. J'étais assez vieux-jeu là-dessus, je le savais, mais se faire raser par une main experte était définitivement quelque chose d'infiniment agréable, surtout après tant d'années à négliger mon apparence.

En sortant d'une boutique, les bras chargés de sacs, je croisais un groupe d'hommes que j'avais déjà remarqués à Wark. Grands, bruyants, mais avec des visages sympathiques, ils étaient l'archétype des lycans dominants que j'avais côtoyé durant toute ma vie. J'ignore comment, mais quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais assis dans un pub à partager une bière avec eux.

* * *

**Voilà. **_Je sais que ça n'a pas énormément fait avancer l'histoire, mais au moins vous commencez un peu à comprendre comment fonctionne la meute, d'après moi, et qui est Harry. À savoir que le chapitre III sera très nettement plus long, et que Draco arrivera enfin ! Alors, des petits reviews histoire de me motiver à le poster ? (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** _Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec (enfin) l'apparition de Draco ! Ça bouge également plus dans celui-ci, bien que la véritable action arrive dans le chapitre suivant. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques s'il y a quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas. Et n'oubliez pas que si nous ne nous faisons pas payer pour nos fictions, nous vivons de reviews et d'eau fraîche ! XD_

_Comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, la grande dame qui a fait rêvé des générations de petits moldus ! (:_

**Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) : **

_Gladou : Merci pour ton review, il m'a fait très très plaisir ! (: Je suis contente que tu aimes alors, parce qu'en plus d'être la première fiction que je publie, c'est également la première fois que j'écris en POV. D'habitude, j'écris toujours à la troisième personne et au passé, alors c'est assez perturbant pour moi. Mais bon, pour cette histoire-ci, j'avais besoin de l'écrire comme ça, alors tant pis pour mes préférences ! XD En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que les deux premiers ! (: _

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

C'est ainsi que commence pour moi une nouvelle vie. Chaque jour, je sors du motel, salue le petit vieux qui avait fini par devenir sympathique à mes yeux, malgré son horrible accent et son humour noir plein d'ironie, et vais aider à la meute. Je devins rapidement bûcheron : le silence de la forêt, le travail épuisant qui demande une attention de tous les instants pour ne pas se blesser, et la bonne humeur de mes collègues ont fini par me séduire. Chaque soir, nous allons boire une bière au pub de Wark – il s'est en effet très vite avéré que même un petit village comme celui-ci a besoin d'un pub où tous les dominants peuvent se retrouver le soir de façon à décompresser et à parler de femmes. Je me suis très vite entouré d'une bande d'amis fidèles – Brent, le grand noir aux yeux clairs, marié depuis peu avec la jeune journaliste de la meute, et fou amoureux d'elle Conrad, un blond un peu petit et trapu, mais tout en muscle, et un macho un peu con, que je n'apprécie que moyennement Josh, l'autre blond : coupe de surfer, grand dragueur de la bande, mais également un soldat de haut niveau, qui devint très rapidement un bon ami et tous les autres : Danny le timide Dick la grande gueule Gerald le philosophe, doux et calme et Neal, l'Irlandais, avec une descente impressionnante.

Le soir je finis par rentrer au motel, seul et légèrement éméché les trois quarts du temps, et j'ai à peine le temps de me prendre une douche et d'avaler un repas froid que je tombe comme une masse sur mon lit, comatant jusqu'au lendemain matin. Cette vie paisible me convenait parfaitement, mais bien entendu, elle n'allait pas durer. J'allais finir par te rencontrer.

**•**

Un matin ensoleillé de Mai, je sors du motel, saluant le Vieux, comme j'ai fini par l'appeler en moi-même, pour aller au travail. Il fait encore frais à cette heure, mais je suis d'ores et déjà en débardeur et jean – tenue plus que confortable pour aller travailler, sachant que je vais transpirer durant toute la journée. En passant devant le petit café du village, je salue Rose, la propriétaire, avec un sourire enjoué. Jolie blonde trentenaire, tout en courbes, elle est hélas mariée avec Harold, un des lycans les plus influents de la meute. C'est dommage, vraiment, mais j'ai appris à rester à ma place avec elle.

Les lycans ne supportent en effet pas l'infidélité. Il est dans notre nature d'être excessivement fidèle – et c'est la raison pour laquelle lorsque nous trouvons notre partenaire, nous le gardons pour la vie –, et ne comprenons donc pas la notion d'adultère. Celui-ci est passible d'exil ou de mort, suivant la gravité du crime commis. Les règles des meutes sont très strictes. Et je n'apprécie pas suffisamment Rose pour mettre ma vie en danger pour ses beaux yeux bleus.

Elle répond à mon salut avec un sourire chaleureux et me tend ma tasse de café – chaque matin, c'est distribution gratuite pour qui le souhaite, devant son établissement –, et je la remercie d'une bise sur la joue.

« Harry ! »

J'hausse un sourcil sous l'appel, me tournant pour voir Josh arriver en courant. Habillé de la tenue des soldats – un débardeur noir, un treillis de la même couleur et une paire de Rangers –, il me sourit en arrivant rapidement à ma hauteur.

« C'est justement toi que je voulais voir. Écoute, vu que demain c'est le week-end et qu'il y a une grande chasse de prévue, je pensais que nous pourrions aller boire un verre à Hexham ce soir. Il paraît qu'il y a un groupe qui passe au Rat Inn, ça pourrait être sympa d'y aller avec la bande ! »

Je souris doucement, franchement enthousiasmé pour le coup. Nous sortons rarement de Wark, le risque de ne pas réussir à garder le contrôle sur notre côté lycan étant trop grand, mais le Rat Inn est un bar où nous aimons bien aller nous détendre parfois le week-end.

« Avec plaisir, répondis-je, tout sourire. Il y aura qui ?

- Tout le monde. Même Conrad a décidé de venir ! Me répond-il en haussant un sourcil qui en dit long. »

Je souris doucement, lui confirmant ma présence, bien que dissimulant le doute qui est né en moi. Conrad est, comme je le disais précédemment, un abruti fini, et il a énormément de mal à contrôler son lycan. La moindre émotion vive en lui – et Dieu sait qu'il s'énerve vite ! – déclenche aussitôt sa transformation, et il devient très difficile de le contrôler. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une esclandre au bar, ce soir.

En effet, nous, les lycans, sommes différents des loup-garou. Un loup-garou est un être humain qui a été mordu par un lycan ayant perdu le contrôle ou un autre loup-garou. Il se transformera alors à chaque pleine lune en un loup assoiffé de sang humain, sans aucune considération morale, et incapable de se contrôler. Un lycanthrope est soit un très vieux loup-garou, soit une personne qui est née d'un autre couple de lycans, et il a donc une parfaite maîtrise sur son côté lupin. Un lycanthrope va ainsi garder le parfait contrôle sur son côté loup, même lorsqu'il sera transformé. Nous sommes également nettement plus conscients de nos instincts, la voix du loup raisonnant à tout moment en nous, et avons de très nets avantages par rapport aux loup-garous ou aux humains. Notre force et nos cinq sens sont incroyablement décuplés. Nous sommes très rapides, et avons la capacité d'avoir une bien meilleure vue dans le noir. Notre instinct est également bien plus présent, et nous sommes par conséquent plus sensibles aux sentiments et réactions des autres personnes. Être un lycanthrope est une immense fierté pour beaucoup d'entre nous, et les deux insultes qu'un lycan ne supportera pas seront qu'on le traite de loup-garou ou de chien.

**•**

Le soir nous nous retrouvons donc tous sur le parking du Rat Inn, chacune de nos voitures garées tranquillement – j'ai en effet décidé d'investir dans un véhicule à la fin du mois de Mars, quand il est devenu clair que, s'il ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour ma vie à la meute, il est nécessaire pour toutes nos petites virées dans les villes voisines. Gerald a déjà commencé à nous raconter l'histoire d'Hexham, pour au moins la dixième fois depuis que nous le connaissons, et dans son dos, Danny me fait le signe qu'il a déjà commencé à boire, ce qui me fait rire. Gerald est le professeur de la petite école de Wark, et, s'il est étrange, les enfants semblent l'adorer. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans cette meute, après avoir dû quitter son ancienne en toute hâte suite à une rafle de vampires, ça a été un véritable soulagement pour tout le monde. Âgé de près de trois siècles – l'équivalent d'une trentaine d'années en âge lycanthrope –, il a passé sa vie à enseigner. Or, la meute ne possédait pas d'école, et les jeunes lycans, bien qu'incapables de contrôler leurs transformations, étaient envoyés à l'école d'Hexham, provoquant bien souvent des accidents, et menaçant de révéler aux humains notre véritable identité. Lorsque Gerald a proposé de devenir professeur à Wark, tous l'ont vu comme le Messie, et je comprends bien pourquoi.

Chacun se met alors à discuter vivement en même temps, provoquant un joyeux brouhaha dans lequel je ne distingue que quelques mots, et je les suis à l'intérieur, restant toutefois quelque peu en retrait. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai une mauvaise impression, comme un pressentiment. Mon instinct n'est pas encore en alerte, mais quelque chose vibre en moi, sourd et bas, m'incitant à faire attention. Conrad ouvre la porte du bar et tous s'y engouffrent en riant fort, tandis que je m'attarde un moment à l'extérieur, balayant le parking plein de voitures du regard. Ce n'est qu'une impression vague, insaisissable et, ne voyant rien qui me semble suspect à la lumière des réverbères, je me décide à suivre les autres. Je serai simplement plus prudent ce soir.

**•**

Tout au long de la soirée, chacun boit énormément. Tous, sauf moi. Je me contente d'une bière, regardant d'un air amusé un Josh passablement imbibé commencer à faire un strip-tease sur le bar, avant d'être vivement rabroué par le videur. Mais je ne suis pas entièrement à la fête, gardant un œil méfiant sur les allées et venues des clients dans le bar. Celui-ci est bondé, chacun acclamant vivement le groupe qui chante sur la petite estrade. La chanteuse, une petite brune aux mèches violettes, habillées d'une chemise blanche, d'une jupe d'écolière ultra-courte, de chaussettes montantes et de bottines, le tout agrémenté d'accessoires gothiques, darde sur la foule un regard noir de maquillage, semblant ravie de son petit effet. Il est clair que les autres membres du groupe sont parfaitement transparents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la considérer avec une certaine pitié, me demandant comment va finir sa vie. Me demandant si elle a conscience des risques qu'elle prend, à se comporter de cette manière, alors que tous les hommes ont en eux ce côté animal que nous arborons fièrement. Chaque mâle, humain ou non, désire soumettre la femelle à ses désirs.

Un jour, un lycan que j'avais rencontré dans une forêt un soir glacial d'hiver, alors que je traînais tant bien que mal ma carcasse d'une grotte à une autre, m'a avoué qu'il trouvait notre situation bien ironique : des humains, se faisant appeler les « chasseurs » et connaissant notre existence, ont décidé depuis une décennie à présent de nous prendre en chasse et de nous exterminer, nous considérant comme des monstres. « Tu vois, Harry, m'avait-il déclaré alors, tandis que nous nous réchauffions autour d'un maigre feu, la vérité, c'est qu'ils sont autant des monstres que nous, sauf qu'ils n'en ont pas confiance. Chaque être humain possède en lui un côté animal et violent. Nous, nous l'assumons et apprenons à le contrôler. La plupart des humains n'en ont même pas conscience, et c'est en ceci qu'ils sont les plus dangereux. » Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, hélas.

Je sors de mes pensées alors que l'impression d'un danger imminent qui ne m'a pas quitté de la soirée se fait plus urgente. Je parcours la foule du regard, cherchant presque désespérément la cause de mon malaise. Mes amis, à mes côtés, semblent n'avoir rien remarqué, et je suppose que la quantité importante d'alcool qu'ils ont consommé y est pour beaucoup. Pendant d'interminables minutes, je ne parviens pas à trouver la cause de mon pressentiment, avant que mon regard ne capte un bref éclat dans un coin sombre de la salle. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, s'allumant une cigarette avec un zipo en argent visiblement coûteux, se tient la plus belle et la plus dangereuse créature que j'ai jamais vu. Blond, ses cheveux gominés plaqués en arrière, des yeux d'un gris orageux fixés sur moi, ne me quittant pas une seconde, il respire l'assurance et le sarcasme. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche, par-dessus laquelle il a enfilé une veste de cuir noire, un pantalon noir et des mocassins brillants, il est l'archétype du petit bourge qui essaie de se la jouer cool. Je sens naître en moi un profond mépris pour cet individu, en même temps qu'une vague de quelque chose d'autre, que je refuse d'analyser pour l'instant.

Durant toute ma vie, j'ai toujours nourri une haine sans pareille envers les vampires. Né dans leur territoire d'une mère esclave, décédée à ma naissance, et mon père étant mort juste après ma création, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre seul. Laissé jusqu'à mes cinq ans aux soins d'une nourrice complètement apathique qui n'a jamais servi à rien d'autre qu'à répondre à mes besoins primaires, j'ai été presque aussitôt castré de l'amour d'une mère. À partir de mes cinq ans, je suis devenu la bonne à tout faire des vampires qui me servaient de maître. Ils possédaient un royaume immense, et nous étions une bonne centaine à trimer pour eux, jours et nuits, sans manger à notre faim, à mourir de froid et de fatigue. Il n'était pas rare que beaucoup des nôtres tombent à la tâche. Je suis rapidement devenu l'apprenti d'un forgeron, et à l'âge de neuf ans seulement, j'ai dû le remplacer. Jugé trop vieux pour travailler, il a été exécuté. Je créais les plus belles armes des vampires, de longues épées et de fines dagues, le tout en argent, bien entendu. J'ai rapidement appris à manier le métal en fusion en évitant de le toucher, car, comme tout lycanthrope, je suis allergique à l'argent. Mais les épées n'étaient pas le travail le plus horrible, loin de là. Le pire, pour moi, était de créer les colliers d'argent que chaque lycan esclave se devait de porter. L'argent, en plus de nous brûler et de nous affaiblir considérablement lorsqu'il est en contact avec notre peau, sans pour autant nous tuer, est très efficace lorsqu'il s'agit d'empêcher la transformation. Un lycan qui est en contact avec l'argent se retrouve dans l'incapacité de se transformer, quelque soit la forme sous laquelle il se présente à ce moment-là.

Je n'ai dû qu'à mon caractère d'alpha de ne pas servir de pute aux vampires. Ceux-ci prenaient généralement les plus jeunes d'entre nous, les plus charmants aussi, et se servaient d'eux comme garde-manger et comme catin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne meurent d'épuisement. Il faut savoir que le sang d'un lycanthrope est très riche en énergie, et qu'il a un goût particulier dont les vampires raffolent. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont cherché, à l'origine, à nous réduire en esclavage. Si j'ai servi plus d'une fois de garde-manger, ma virilité est heureusement intacte. Ce n'était pas le cas de mon meilleur ami, à l'époque, qui s'est rapidement suicidé après des semaines de traitements plus qu'infâmes. J'avais quinze ans alors, et je décidai que ce serait la dernière perte que je subirai ici. Un soir, alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, je me faufilai jusqu'à la forge, et, prenant la lourde tenaille qui se trouvait sur l'établi, la plongeait dans le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse. Je m'en servi alors pour ramollir l'argent de mon collier, et me servi d'une deuxième tenaille pour le couper à l'endroit propice. Lorsque le collier lâcha, il glissa le long de mon torse, me laissant la grande cicatrice que j'arbore aujourd'hui encore, de la base du cou jusqu'à l'aine.

J'ai réussi à fuir dans la nuit, et passais les quatre-vingt années suivantes (autrement dit, huit années lycanthropes) à errer dans la campagne écossaise et anglaise, volant et chassant pour survivre. Je suivais la guerre entre les vampires et les lycans de loin, et appris avec soulagement que les miens avaient réussi à libérer tous les lycans retenus prisonniers. Les vampires ont alors décidé d'abolir l'esclavage, bien que la haine entre nos peuples est toujours aussi vivace. Je pensais ces horribles créatures définitivement derrière moi, et voilà qu'à peine installé dans une autre meute, la plus belle représentation de ces monstres parvient à me retrouver et me fixe froidement, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres, de l'autre côté du bar.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Oui, je fais des notes au début et à la fin de mes chapitres. Que voulez-vous, j'aime trop parler ! XD_

_Donc, comme promis, ce chapitre a été nettement plus long que les deux premiers. À savoir que j'ai déjà écris le chapitre suivant, et qu'il est encore plus long, donc je pense qu'au fur et à mesure, mes chapitres vont s'allonger jusqu'à avoir une longueur respectable. Donc voilà._

_Pour ce qui est de la présence de Draco, je sais, je vous ai un peu arnaqué(e)s... Honte à moi, on ne le voit qu'à peine ! Mais promis (et cette fois-ci c'est vrai), au prochain chapitre, il y aura enfin la confrontation entre Harry et lui-même ! Et je vous préviens juste : préparez les perfusions. Parce qu'il y aura également une scène assez... Bref, je n'en dis pas plus._

_Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Nous, pauvres auteurs, ne demandons que ça pour être heureux... Parce que, vous le savez comme moi : Il en faut peuuu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je n'avais pas prévu de poster ce chapitre aussi rapidement. J'avais pensé commencer l'écriture du chapitre V et la finir demain, et éventuellement poster le chapitre IV demain soir. Il s'est avéré que prise d'une brusque inspiration, j'ai fini le chapitre V ce soir, et que je ne vois donc pas l'utilité de vous faire d'avantage attendre pour ce chapitre décisif !_

_**/!\ Je tiens à préciser que tous les propos pouvant s'apparenter à de l'homophobie (tafiole, tapette, tante, etc...) ne sont absolument pas à prendre au premier degré ! Ce ne sont que les pensées de mon personnage, et pas du tout les miennes. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se sente blessé, humilié, visé ou je ne sais quoi en lisant ceci. Si j'étais homophobe, pensez bien que je n'écrirais pas des slash homosexuels.**_

_**Autre chose aussi : ce chapitre contient, justement, un léger slash homosexuel. Donc les personnes qui, elles, sont dérangées par cela, je vous laisse prendre le chemin de la sortie. (:**_

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire attentivement, et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

* * *

CHAPITRE IV

Je ne me rends compte que je le fixais depuis de longues minutes à présent, hésitant entre l'ignorer et lui tourner le dos ou me jeter sur lui pour le tuer, que lorsque Danny, le moins imbibé de tous mes amis, se tourne vers moi avec un sourcil interrogateur haussé, me fixant.

« Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il plisse les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce que je fixe aussi intensément, mais le bougre est situé à un tel endroit qu'il est invisible aux yeux de mon pauvre compère qui me regarde comme si le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête. Je me rabroue alors, remettant mes idées en place avant de lui retourner un sourire qui, même pour moi, sonne faux tellement il est crispé.

« Rien du tout, Danny. J'ai crut voir quelqu'un, je me suis trompé, répondis-je, tournant de nouveau mon regard vers le vampire blondinet. »

Là où il se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt, il n'y a plus que de vagues volutes de la fumée de sa cigarette, l'espace contre le mur étant parfaitement vide. Et cela me fait peur. Les vampires sont excessivement rapides, peut-être plus que nous, et tout aussi silencieux. Ce sont également de féroces prédateurs, et ma vie en esclavage m'a très vite appris à ne pas les sous-estimer. Ils sont dangereux, et entêtés. Lorsqu'ils ont une proie en vue, ils n'abandonneront jamais. Cette pensée fait naître une interrogation inquiète dans mon esprit : _quelle est la proie de ce vampire, ce soir ? _Est-ce moi ? Il m'a semblé me fixer durant toute la soirée, mais peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il a senti ma véritable nature, et qu'il s'est senti menacé par un aussi grand groupe de lycans sur son terrain de chasse.

Mais si ce n'est pas moi, cela signifie qu'il compte tuer _quelqu'un d'autre_, ce soir. Un humain innocent, inconscient du danger qui le guette. Je balaye la salle du regard, celui-ci s'arrêtant instinctivement sur la jeune chanteuse, qui entreprend à présent de faire une danse sexy avec pour unique accessoire le pied du micro. Peut-être est-ce pour elle ? Je sens la panique monter en moi, faisant sortir un grondement sourd et bas d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne l'entend. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçois un jeune homme, frêle et peu viril, se déhancher contre un autre, beaucoup plus masculin. Les deux sont en sueur et se regardent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le plus jeune semble totalement sans défense, et habillé de façon bien trop sexy et courte pour son propre bien.

Contrairement à nous, les vampires sont bisexuels. Ils ne cherchent que le plaisir de la chair et le goût du sang chaud. Leur choix se porte donc naturellement sur des personnes incapables de se défendre physiquement, ou alors plutôt faibles. Autrement dit, près de 90% de la population jeune de nos jours. Ce constat augmente d'un cran l'angoisse sourde qui brûle dans mon estomac. Je ne pourrai pas les protéger tous. Pas sans savoir où est partie cette foutue sangsue.

N'y tenant plus, je repose quelque peu sèchement mon verre sur le bar, faisant sursauter Neal à mes côtés, qui avaient déjà commencé à somnoler sur la table. Celui-ci m'adresse un regard torve vaguement mécontent, et je lui souffle un léger « Désolé » accompagné d'un sourire crispé, me relevant vivement en manquant de faire tomber le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assis. Il faut que je retrouve ce monstre avant qu'il ne tue un innocent.

Je parcours rapidement la salle du regard, ne parvenant pas à apercevoir l'éclat blond de sa coiffure impeccable. Peut-être a-t-il déjà repéré sa proie. Peut-être est-il déjà dehors, dans une ruelle sombre, à la vider de son sang. À ces pensées, mon ventre se tort violemment et je sors rapidement, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes que je bouscule sur mon passage. J'entends de vagues grommellement mécontents derrière moi mais les ignore, trop concentré par mon unique but : arriver le plus rapidement possible à la sortie.

Je pousse brusquement la porte du bar, me recevant de volée une bourrasque de vent. Celui-ci semble s'être levé assez rapidement, depuis qu'on est rentré. J'entends vaguement un miaulement indigné suivi d'un bruit de boîtes de conserves avant qu'un chat ne détale d'une poubelle, me jetant un regard furibond au passage. À part ça, la rue est déserte.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, tâchant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, et m'engouffre dans la première ruelle que je trouve. Celle-ci, déserte, donne sur la porte de derrière du Rat Inn, et forme une impasse. Je m'apprête à pousser un soupire de dépit et de colère lorsque trois claquements secs retentissent derrière moi, brisant le silence anormal de la ville endormie et manquant de me faire sursauter. Je me retourne vivement, les poings serrés, prêt à me transformer si besoin est.

Devant moi, à l'entrée de l'impasse et me bloquant toute issue de secours, se tient le bâtard que j'ai cherché depuis dix minutes. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le regard légèrement brillant, il applaudit une dernière fois avant de laisser retomber ses mains, me fixant intensément. Tout à ma rage, je n'ai pas prêté attention à mes instincts qui devaient pourtant m'avertir qu'il était ici. Je suis un lamentable idiot, et je me retrouve à présent dans une lamentable situation.

« Serait-ce moi que tu cherches avec une telle détermination ? »

Sa voix est mielleuse, basse et suave. Les mots coulent entre ses lèvres comme une cascade d'eau fraîche, et alors qu'il plante ses incroyables yeux dans les miens, je comprends pour la première fois ce qu'on appelle communément le « charme vampirique ». Et je prends pleinement conscience du prédateur sanguinaire qui se tient devant moi. Je n'ai pas peur des vampires, mais je sais que celui-ci est spécial. Il respire la puissance et l'assurance, et mon lycan me crie de le tuer, de le rabaisser, de le détruire. De faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais me regarder avec un air aussi satisfait, avec un tel sourire en coin sur les lèvres. _Je suis grave dans la merde_. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

« J'avais déjà entendu parlé de l'égocentrisme des vampires, je ne pensais pas en être témoin un jour. Hélas, Dieu ne m'a pas épargné ce spectacle écœurant. »

Ma voix est l'exacte opposée de la sienne. Grave, rocailleuse, elle ressemble au grondement que font des rochers qui s'entrechoquent lors d'une avalanche. Alors que son ton reste fluide, sans aucune hachure, ma voix s'hausse par moment pour devenir la seconde d'après aussi basse qu'un murmure.

Je voix ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles s'ourler d'un sourire franchement amusé, et ses yeux pétiller d'un éclat malsain. Il est en pleine chasse et il s'amuse de me voir ainsi acculé et sur la défensive. Je suis en danger, il le sait, et je sais qu'il le sait. Et ça ne rend cette situation que foutrement plus exaspérante.

« Mon tout petit chiot..., murmure-t-il, avec comme de la _tendresse _dans la voix. »

Comment un être peut paraître aussi dangereux et aimant à la fois ?

« Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Continue-t-il, avançant tranquillement vers moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste jouer. N'aimes-tu pas jouer, mon tout petit ? »

Je me force à ne pas reculer devant son avancée, malgré que mon instinct me crie de mettre le plus de distance entre ce monstre et moi. Je serre d'avantage les poings à la place, plongeant mon regard le plus noir et le plus glacial dans ce ciel ombrageux que sont ses yeux.

« Je ne joue pas avec les néo-gothiques, répliquai-je froidement, esquissant un sourire ironique. Je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de voir ma peur. »

Il éclate brusquement d'un grand rire, rejetant la tête en arrière. Un rire clair et froid, comme du cristal. Un rire tranchant et sans aucun amusement. Un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Je sens un frisson glacé me parcourir désagréablement l'échine. Son rire semi-hystérique semble durer une éternité, avant qu'il ne cesse tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, et qu'il darde sur moi un regard furieux, toute trace d'amusement envolé de son visage. Je me tends d'avantage, comprenant que j'entraperçois ici le visage qu'aurait le Diable lui-même s'il devait prendre une apparence humaine.

Il reste ainsi à me fixer durant de longues secondes d'un silence insoutenable, que je n'ose cependant pas rompre. Je sais que le véritable combat va commencer à tout instant, je ne suis pas pressé d'y arriver.

Je me retrouve soudain projeté durement contre le mur, ma tête le heurtant et me laissant un instant étourdi, m'arrachant un grognement rauque. Il a bougé trop rapidement pour que je puisse simplement le voir, et sa poigne de fer m'a éjecté au loin. Je me redresse aussitôt, sur mes gardes, et remarque ses muscles se tendre, prêt à bondir. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me jette sur lui, lui envoyant une droite qui devrait le mettre k.o pour quelques secondes au minimum, sans prendre le temps de me transformer. La transformation prendrait de toute façon trop de temps, et me laisserait vulnérable pendant ce bref instant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Pas dans cette situation.

Il recule et me fixe dans les yeux, son regard devenant trouble pendant un instant. Je l'ai sonné. J'en profite pour me rapprocher de lui et le prendre par le col, l'envoyant violemment valser contre le conteneur le plus proche. Bien que j'avoue que je n'ai pas franchement visé, cherchant juste à l'éloigner le plus de moi. Seulement, alors que je le rapproche de moi pour mieux l'envoyer au loin, il tend les mains et attrape la première chose qui arrive à sa portée pour se retenir : mon cou. Ce qui a pour résultat assez désagréable et inattendu que, alors qu'il heurte le conteneur avec fracas, je m'aperçois qu'il m'a méchamment griffé le cou, me faisant saigner de manière assez impressionnante.

Génial. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas put atteindre la carotide avec ces foutues griffes, sinon je serai déjà en train de me vider de mon sang sur le sol. Ignorant ma blessure minime, je me mets de nouveau sur mes gardes, me préparant pour une éventuelle transformation.

« Tu devrais t'en aller avant que je ne te fasse trop mal, lui lançai-je, moqueur. Il est clair que tu n'es pas à ma hauteur. »

Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas le provoquer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Une part de moi espère qu'il reviendra à la charge, de façon à ce que je puisse lui ôter la vie en toute légitimité. Et bien entendu, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il se relève et, avec un grondement qui sonne totalement animal, se jette sur moi, toute grâce et distinction envolée, le regard fou de rage.

J'ai à peine le temps de me préparer au choc qu'il me heurte de plein fouet, et s'ensuit un échange de coups qui reste aujourd'hui encore complètement flou dans ma mémoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le blesse tout aussi gravement qu'il m'inflige de profondes blessures, et qu'il finit par prendre le dessus.

Je me retrouve plaqué sèchement contre le mur glacial, de profondes blessures maculant mon corps et sa main gauche – celle à laquelle il porte une chevalière en argent – appuyée contre mon cou de façon à me maintenir immobile, directement en contact avec ma blessure. L'argent se mélange alors à mon sang et m'ôte rapidement toute force, me laissant complètement vidé et à sa merci. Je sens tout mon corps s'affaiblir alors qu'il presse d'avantage sa main sur ma blessure, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et mes jambes se mettre à trembler. Je tente de le repousser sèchement, mais mon mouvement l'ébranle à peine, et la satisfaction morbide que je lis dans son regard me donne envie de vomir.

« Alors, mon petit louveteau. Que nous arrive-t-il ? »

Sa voix est encore plus mielleuse que tout à l'heure et sonne à mes oreilles à la fois comme la plus douce des mélodies, et de manière horriblement écœurante. Elle provoque en moi des visions toutes aussi diverses que variées : des verres rampant sur de la chair en décomposition, des corps entrelacés dans une étreinte charnelle à la lueur des bougies, du sang épais et bouillonnant qui sort comme du pus d'une tête tranchée. Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de lui retourner le regard le plus noir dont je suis capable dans mon état, et tâchant d'éliminer de mon esprit ces images écœurantes. Ce qui ne fait qu'agrandir encore le sourire odieusement satisfait qu'il arbore.

« On a donné sa langue au chat ? Ajoute-t-il devant mon silence persistant. »

Cette petite blague semble beaucoup l'amuser, pour une raison qui m'échappe, et il éclate d'un grand rire enfantin, franchement joyeux cette fois. Il est comme un chaton qui aurait attrapé une souris. Cette pensée accroît d'avantage mon sentiment d'impuissance, et je me débats une énième fois, ne parvenant qu'à faire naître des points sombres dans ma vision alors que le moindre effort me laisse pantelant.

Ce constat semble le ravir d'autant plus que mes jambes cèdent brutalement sous mon poids, et je ne dois qu'à sa poigne de fer de ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Est-ce là son but ? Laisser l'argent se déplacer dans mes veines, faisant bouillir mon sang de sa brûlure glacée, rongeant mes entrailles, mes muscles et mes nerfs jusqu'à mon cœur ? Me laisser mourir dans une lente agonie, alors que je suis déjà obligé de serrer les dents pour me retenir de hurler de douleur tant la souffrance est insupportable ?

Cependant, quelque chose semble vaciller dans son regard, et la lueur prédatrice change quelque peu de nature. Je n'arrive pas à deviner exactement quel est le changement tant il est minime, mais il est clair qu'il y en a un. Il sourit en coin, un sourire presque franc, cette fois, et laisse glisser un regard appréciateur sur mon corps. Notre combat a déchiré ma chemise, et je le sens plus que je ne le vois – ma tête étant maintenue dans un étau de fer par sa main non-occupée à me déshabiller – arracher les pans restant, de façon à dévoiler mon torse à son regard à présent carmin. Je vois alors avec horreur la pointe de sa langue sortir de derrière ses dents trop pointues et trop blanches pour venir lécher ses lèvres vermillon, son visage arborant un air de convoitise extrême.

Le silence devient assourdissant, même pour moi. Hormis mes halètements épuisés et le bruit des vêtements froissés lorsqu'il bouge ou retire ma chemise, la rue est complètement silencieuse. Je me sens trembler doucement, et ce n'est pas uniquement dû à l'argent maintenant présent dans mes veines. Que va-t-il faire ? Ai-je réellement survécu à l'esclavage pour voir ma dignité arrachée aussi stupidement ?

Je commence sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'il glisse sa main libre sur ma cuisse, l'effleurant simplement, et je tente de me débattre de nouveau, avec l'énergie du désespoir. J'ai dû m'agiter d'une manière bien plus virulente cette fois-ci, car il vient coincer mon corps à l'aide du sien, entravant mes mouvements. Sa peau est agréablement fraîche contre la mienne, et elle apaise merveilleusement le feu qui coule dans mes veines. C'est peut-être bien le seul avantage que me procure cette position plus que malsaine.

Une fois qu'il s'assure que je suis bien immobilisé, il sourit d'avantage en coin, plongeant son regard empli de luxure dans le mien. _Seigneur, les vampires sont véritablement des animaux..._

« Si on m'avait dit que les clebs étaient aussi bien foutus derrière leurs immondes fourrures, j'en aurais peut-être gardé un ou deux pour mon usage personnel, me murmure-t-il sur le ton de la confidence avant de rire doucement. Mais bon, entraver une bête sauvage est rarement une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un quelque chose dans son regard me fait me poser des questions sur la signification de ses paroles. Une ombre est passé dans son regard à présent de nouveau gris, et il semble s'être renfermé. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'en analyser plus que son souffle brûlant vient effleurer la peau sensible de mon cou, juste avant que sa langue, glacée elle, ne vienne taquiner la peau sensible de mon lobe, m'arrachant un violent frisson. De dégoût, le frisson, cela va sans dire. Je ne me rends compte que j'ai fermé les yeux que lorsqu'il s'écarte quelque peu de moi, un rire satisfait lui échappant.

« Je savais que tu aimerais ça. Tous les animaux aiment les caresses, après tout, non ?, me lance-t-il, narquois. »

Je lui retourne à nouveau mon plus beau regard noir, furieux, mais avant que j'ai put ouvrir la bouche pour tout nier en bloc – il faudrait vraiment avoir un problème pour bander sur un type qui ressemble à un Ken décoloré ! –, sa main remonte de ma cuisse jusque sur mon entrejambe, et je constate alors avec horreur que celle-ci est plus que dure. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte dans le feu de l'action, mais à présent, je ne peux plus me concentrer sur autre chose. Même le feu ardent de l'argent dans mes veines n'est rien à côté de celui qui embrase mes reins, me faisant me tendre contre cette main experte qui semble visiblement déterminée à me mener au comble de la honte.

« Arrête. Ça. Tout. De. Suite. » sifflai-je froidement, tentant de le dissuader de continuer. Je n'ai jamais bandé sur un homme, ça ne va pas commencer !

Cependant, il semble loin de cette idée, et le regard qu'il plonge dans le mien est clairement affamé. Oh oui, il veut s'amuser, et il va le faire jusqu'au bout. Je me tends d'avantage, tentant de me débattre, mais c'est clairement inutile. Pire, tous mes mouvements me rapprochent d'avantage de son corps horrible et cette main vicieuse, et envoient de violentes ondes de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Un mouvement plus violent que les autres de ma part et je me tends brusquement, la tête quelque peu inclinée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes sur un gémissement sourd de plaisir. Il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite. Avant que je ne perde définitivement toute dignité. C'est un homme, et un vampire, et... Oh...

Je rouvre brusquement mes yeux, baissant vivement ma tête pour me rendre compte qu'il a glissé sa main glacée dans mon pantalon, venant prendre ma virilité brûlante entre ses doigts frais. Le contraste entre la chaleur moite de mon boxer et ses doigts frais et habiles me laisse étourdi un instant, juste avant qu'il ne commence de longs mouvements langoureux.

Mon corps se tend une fois de plus, mes reins s'arquant comme pour se rapprocher de lui, et lorsqu'il referme ses lèvres glacées sur l'un de mes tétons, toute pensée sérieuse déserte définitivement mon esprit. Je ne remarque que vaguement qu'il m'a entièrement relâché que lorsque je viens agripper ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant quelque peu alors que je tente de ne pas perdre pied, ses doigts merveilleux continuant à faire naître en moi des sensations passionnées, que je ne pensais jamais ressentir. Ce n'est pas ainsi avec une femme, c'est plus doux, plus sensuel, moins... animal.

Je sens plus que je ne vois son petit sourire satisfait tandis que je lui donne des petits coups de bassin, ayant besoin de plus, tellement plus... Il semble comprendre le message car brusquement ses doigts se resserrent, l'ongle de son pouce venant griffer doucement ma hampe, m'arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur, celle-ci se mélangeant vite au plaisir. C'est bon. Non, c'est pire que ça. C'est divin. Je mords violemment ma lèvre pour retenir mes gémissements rauques, fixant le ciel avec désespoir, essayant vainement de trouver un moyen de me sortir de cette situation, de ne pas le laisser aller plus loin. Mais déjà mon corps ne me répond plus, et il ne lui suffit que de quelques mouvements de plus pour que je vienne dans un râle rauque, tout mon corps s'arquant en arrière, mes yeux se révulsant brièvement.

Il me relâche alors et je glisse au sol, le restant d'argent dans mes veines et mon orgasme dévastateur m'ayant ôté toute force. Je le sens s'abaisser à mes côtés et se pencher sur mon torse. Oh non, je ne suis pas du tout en forme pour un second round. Mais cela ne semble pas être son but non plus, car il se contente de venir aspirer vivement ma peau, m'arrachant un grondement mécontent alors qu'il m'appose un superbe suçon violacé.

Et, sur un dernier sourire narquois, il exécute un ersatz de salut militaire et disparaît dans les ombres, me laissant sombrer pitoyablement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Et voilà, la fin du chapitre ! Alors, dites-moi tout les loulous : qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (:_

_Et une autre question : quelles sont les histoires que vous adorez lire ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez lire dans celle-ci ? (Bon, d'accord, ça fait deux questions, mais passons !) Parce que si cette histoire est la mienne, elle est tout autant la vôtre, alors je pense que ça serait sympa si on y mettait chacun un peu de nous (dans la limite du possible, bien sûr, si vous me demandez de faire débarquer Chewbaca, ça risque d'être compliqué!)_

_Gros bisous les loulous, et n'oubliez pas les p'tits reviews ! (: (Ca rime!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis en retard, et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. Mais il s'avère que je travaille le week-end, et que mes horaires ne me permettent définitivement pas de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que mon travail pendant ces deux jours. Donc je me rattrape aujourd'hui !_

_Que dire sur ce chapitre... ? Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, on évolue pas vraiment dans l'histoire, mais je le juge indispensable pour ce qui va se passer après. Harry commence à appréhender la personnalité de Draco, et ce n'est pas de tout repos !_

_**/!\ De même que dans l'autre chapitre : tout propos homophobe n'est pas à prendre au premier degré ! Ce ne sont que les pensées de mon personnage, que je ne partage en aucune manière. Prière de ne pas se vexer, ou se sentir blesser ou humilier, parce que ce n'est pas le but.**_

_Il ne faut après tout pas oublier que Harry vit dans un monde où l'homosexualité est vue comme une honte, et qu'il est lui-même ''hétéro''. Il a donc du mal avec Draco qui respire la luxure et la bisexualité par tous les ports de sa peau._

**_Disclaimer : _**_Comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la seule et unique J.K Rowling (hélas) !_

_Bon chapitre ! (:_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Je ne reprends conscience de longues heures plus tard, alors que le jour commence déjà à se lever. Le soleil brûle ma rétine derrière mes paupières closes, et je mets un moment à simplement trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis toujours dans la ruelle, comme je m'en doutais, et il ne doit pas être loin de 7h du matin. Génial. Les mecs ont dû sérieusement s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer, et je ne sais absolument pas quelle excuse leur fournir. Génial. Je soupire doucement, me forçant à me relever, et grimace en voyant que mes vêtements sont toujours aussi déchirés. Au risque de me répéter : Génial. Je rabats difficilement les pans raidis de sang de ma chemise sur mon torse saccagé, me relevant tant bien que mal.

La tête me tourne un moment, me forçant à prendre appui sur le mur à mes côtés, tandis que des points noirs dansent la samba devant mes yeux. Je soupire de nouveau fortement – comment ça je passe ma vie à ça ?! – et retourne tant bien que mal à ma voiture, heureusement toujours là. Il est encore tôt, et nous sommes un samedi matin, ce qui signifie que le parking du Rat Inn est complètement désert, ainsi que ses alentours, Dieu merci ! Je n'ai donc pas à infliger mon lamentable spectacle à quelques badauds curieux.

Je me glisse tant bien que mal dans l'habitacle et démarre, rentrant rapidement à Wark. Normalement, toute la meute devrait être endormie. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de parler de l'incident de cette nuit à qui que ce soit. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que je suis la seule victime dans cette histoire, mais c'est très certainement ça qui me pousse à me taire. Merde, putain ! Je suis le seul mâle alpha de cette meute (hormis le chef), et je ne suis pas fichu de me défendre ! Un simple regard de la part de ce putain de vampire, et me voilà aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Je suis pathétique. Pire que ça, je suis un danger pour ma meute. S'il m'avait mordu, j'aurais put laisser échapper des informations sur notre emplacement involontairement.

Parce que oui, ça aussi c'est un autre grand pouvoir des vampires. Il leur suffit de mordre leur proie pour lire dans leur sang tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir sur elles. C'est un pouvoir drôlement efficace, et il faut être un lycan aguerri pour réussir à y résister. Certains vampires n'ont cependant pas besoin de ça. Les plus âgés peuvent simplement deviner ce qu'ils désirent rien qu'en vous regardant dans les yeux. Ils peuvent ainsi fouiller vos pensées et vos souvenirs sans la moindre pudeur. C'est horriblement déstabilisant. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à me défendre de ce genre d'attaques, à créer autour de mon esprit une muraille d'acier infranchissable en temps normal. Mais il est clair que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier. Cette constatation me fait pousser un nouveau soupire irrité tandis que je me gare devant ma maison. Oui, ma maison, mon chez-moi.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur – personne en vue. Je sors alors de la voiture et rentre rapidement chez moi, claquant presque la porte avant de la fermer à clef. Je sais que la chasse ne commencera que lorsque la nuit sera tombée, et je compte donc mettre à profit ma journée pour me remettre sur pieds. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi mes blessures n'ont pas guéri, ou n'ont même pas diminué. Elles semblent toujours les mêmes qu'hier, du sang continuant même à s'écouler de certaines d'entre elles. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je suis un lycan. Et, comme tous les lycans, je possède une capacité de régénération qui défie toutes les lois de la nature. Alors pourquoi ces foutues blessures ne disparaissent-elles pas ?

Je sais que l'argent a été évacué de mon corps : je me sens en pleine forme, malgré les sales blessures qui maculent ma peau légèrement hâlée. Travailler au soleil durant toute la journée a définitivement fait du bien à mon teint. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'appesantir sur des remarques aussi stupides. Je me dirige donc vivement vers la douche, semant sur mon passage les restes déchirés et ensanglantés de mes vêtements, avant de me glisser sous l'eau brûlante.

Celle-ci me fait un bien fou, et je reste un long moment juste comme ça, immobile, à regarder s'écouler dans l'évacuation l'eau rouge de sang. De mon sang, et du sien. Cette remarque me fait sourire doucement, remontant quelque peu mon moral. Toutefois, savoir que je l'ai autant blessé qu'il ne l'a fait n'est qu'une bien faible victoire. Car au final, c'est lui qui a réussi à m'enlever toute virilité, toute dignité masculine, lorsque ces doigts se sont...

J'interromps là sèchement mes pensées, frottant vivement mes cheveux avant d'entreprendre de me laver. C'est en débarrassant mon torse de tout ce sang séché que mes yeux retombent sur la marque violacée qu'il a apposée sur mon torse. Celle-ci ne semble pas prête de s'en aller. Maugréant à qui mieux mieux, je finis par sortir de la douche, enroulant vivement une serviette autour de ma taille avant d'entreprendre de me sécher, et de me passer de la pommade sur toutes mes blessures encore ouvertes.

**•**

Me remettre d'aplomb m'a pris toute la journée et la nuit suivante. J'ai dû refuser d'aller à la chasse, prétextant une mauvaise grippe. Les lycans peuvent en effet tomber malade – c'est rare, mais possible. Tout le monde m'a laissé tranquille – seul Danny m'a lancé un regard quelque peu inquiet qui m'a fait me poser des questions sur l'étendue réelle de ses connaissances. Je n'oublie pas qu'après tout, il était le moins bourré de nous tous, et qu'il a donc peut-être remarqué quelque chose. Cependant, il n'a rien demandé, se contentant d'un vague salut accompagné d'un petit sourire doux avant de me laisser me retirer dans ma retraite paisible.

J'ai ainsi passé la journée à somnoler avant de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux dont je ne me suis réveillé que le lendemain. J'ai également fait tout un tas de rêves étranges dont je ne me rappelle pas, mais qui m'ont laissé une impression de malaise persistant.

**•**

Le reste de la semaine s'est déroulé approximativement de la même manière, dans un brouillard indissoluble : chaque jour j'allais travailler, puis j'allais boire un verre au pub de Wark avec la petite troupe, avant de rentrer chez moi et de m'endormir d'une traite. Et chaque nuit je rêvais de grands yeux gris qui me fixaient, tandis qu'un rire un brun hystérique me suivait partout où j'allais. J'étais très souvent prisonnier d'une pièce fermée à clef, sans fenêtre, et lorsque je parvenais enfin à m'échapper, je me retrouvais dans un dédale de couloirs tel que je ne parvenais qu'à m'enfoncer encore plus dans ma prison, m'éloignant à chaque décision de ma sortie. Et le rire ne me quittait pas une seconde. L'impression d'impuissance que je ressentais se transformait rapidement en une violente panique, et je me réveillais alors en sursaut, haletant et en sueur, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

Cette situation me rappelle étrangement et désagréablement une époque dont je ne souhaite pas me souvenir. C'est la raison pour laquelle, à l'approche du week-end, je me décide de retourner à Hexham, pour faire face à mes peurs. Le moyen d'exorciser une phobie n'est-elle pas de l'affronter ? Je ne hisse toutefois pas cette espèce de tafiole vampirique à l'état de phobie, loin de là. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

**•**

Le vendredi soir, je me retrouve donc à me préparer quelque peu nerveusement. J'enfile un jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur, et une veste en cuir. Je glisse à ma ceinture deux dagues aiguisées, pas en argent, bien entendu, et dans mon dos un petit 357 Magnum. Petit, mais qui fait des dégâts lorsqu'on sait s'en servir. Et fort heureusement, je sais m'en servir.

Je monte donc dans ma voiture une fois préparé, ne tardant pas à arriver au Rat Inn. Il est encore tôt et le parking est presque vide. Je devine que seuls quelques habitués des lieux doivent se trouver là, arrivant aussitôt après le travail pour se bourrer la tronche avant de rentrer à la maison et de décuver leur mauvaise bière en tapant sur leur femme. La triste réalité sur la condition humaine...

Je descends de ma voiture rapidement et rentre dans le bar. Aussitôt, l'odeur de la fumée, de l'alcool, de la sueur et du vieux sexe m'assaillent. Le Rat est véritablement un bar que j'apprécie, pour son ambiance chaleureuse et ses prix bas, mais il est clair que ce n'est pas le bar le plus huppé du monde. Loin de là, en fait.

Je parcours brièvement la salle du regard. Comme je l'avais prévu, un groupe d'ouvriers en bleu de travail sont installés au bar, une grande pinte devant chacun, regardant sur l'écran plat suspendu derrière le comptoir une rediffusion du match d'hier soir. Chacun parle et rit fort, comme pour assurer sa domination virile. Un grognement méprisant m'échappe.

Ce sont, comme je m'y attendais, les seuls clients du bar. Je vais m'asseoir au comptoir, à l'endroit le plus éloigné de leur bruyante puanteur avant de commander une pression en pinte. Il va falloir être patient, je le sens. Je me plonge donc dans le livre que j'ai amené, sirotant de temps à autres ma boisson, qui me paraît merveilleusement fraîche et crémeuse.

**•**

Lorsque je relève la tête, je me rends compte que le bar est bien rempli et que l'heure semble avancée, vu que la nuit est tombée, d'après ce que je peux voir par les grandes fenêtres du Rat. Il me faut un moment pour m'habituer à la foule – complètement plongé dans mon bouquin, j'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde – et pour m'apercevoir également que j'en suis déjà à ma troisième choppe de bière. Autant pour moi, je ne me suis véritablement rendu compte de rien.

Tout en prenant conscience de mon environnement, je comprends également ce qui m'a sorti de mon petit monde. Une sensation désagréable de picotement dans la nuque. Avant cependant que j'ai le temps de me retourner pour voir qui me fixe ainsi, je sens une main fraîche se poser sur mes reins tandis qu'une silhouette fine s'assoit à mes côtés. J'hausse un sourcil furieux, m'apprêtant à renvoyer sèchement l'importun quand soudain deux orbes orages se plongent dans mes yeux, un éclat rieur les faisant pétiller.

« Toi. »

Le grondement sourd franchi mes lèvres avant même que je n'ai put songer à l'en empêcher, mes poings se serrant compulsivement. L'envie qui me prend de lui envoyer mon poing dans la tronche semble franchement maladif.

« Moi, me répond-il de sa voix suave et douce, son sourire s'agrandissant. Je vois que je t'ai laissé un sourire intarissable. Est-ce pour moi que tu es venu ? »

Je fixe un instant ses lèvres rouges et pleines, l'image de mon point s'écrasant contre et faisant sauter certaines de ses dents de devant tout en explosant la chair tendre, répandant du sang de partout autour de lui, dansant devant mes yeux. L'image est douce et complètement tentatrice. Mais je suis avant tout ici pour des réponses.

Je décide toutefois de ne pas répondre à sa provocation, prenant le temps de boire une longue gorgée de bière avant de daigner lui adresser un regard à nouveau.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je décide d'attaquer franchement, n'étant pas sûr de garder mon semblant de calme si j'accepte de rentrer dans son petit jeu à la con. Je vois son sourire vaciller un instant, son regard semblant chercher à me sonder. Instinctivement, j'élève mes défenses mentales, l'empêchant d'accéder à quoi que ce soit en moi. Cette aptitude semble le troubler d'avantage encore, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et affiche son éternel air narquois.

« Draco Malfoy, pour te servir, me lance-t-il avec une petite révérence ridicule, ne me quittant pas de son regard moqueur.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Oh, eh bien... Je viens boire un verre. »

Ai-je un jour réellement espéré obtenir des réponses sérieuses venant de cet homme ?

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Il éclate de rire, effleurant ma mâchoire mal rasée de son indexe frais, faisant remonter un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je repousse sèchement sa main, le foudroyant du regard, ce qui n'a comme conséquence directe que d'agrandir encore d'avantage son insupportable sourire.

« De toi ? Rien, à l'origine. C'est toi qui a totalement besoin de moi. »

Puis, se penchant à mon oreille comme pour me dire un important secret, il murmure sur le ton de la confidence :

« Je manque déjà tellement à ton corps ? »

Je le repousse violemment, le renvoyant sèchement sur son tabouret, ce qui nous attire l'attention de quelques curieux. Je cache tant bien que mal mon trouble, leur adressant un regard furibond. Il éclate néanmoins de rire, faisant un vague signe gracieux de la main, signifiant que ce n'est rien. Bordel, tout dans ce mec respire la grâce et le danger. Il darde ensuite un regard sérieux sur moi, tout sourire disparu de mon visage.

« Tu es sur mon terrain de chasse, beau gosse. Si tu ne disparais pas immédiatement, je ne garantis pas que tu restes en vie encore très longtemps. »

J'hausse un sourcil franchement incrédule, ricanant quelque peu. Il est sérieux, là ?

« Il s'avère que, malheureusement, tu es également sur mon terrain de chasse. » Je désigne d'un geste largue toute la salle. « Ces gens sont sous ma protection. Si tu chasses ici, tu mourras. »

Je sais que je prends des décisions qui ne m'appartiennent pas – je suis membre d'une meute, après tout, maintenant, et je n'en suis pas le chef –, mais j'ai bien trop l'habitude de la solitude et de n'avoir que moi-même à charge. Peut-être est-ce une erreur, peut-être mets-je en danger la vie de la meute, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas y penser. Le mal est déjà fait.

Je le vois hausser un sourcil ironique, me regardant un instant dans les yeux.

« Quel est ton nom ?, finit-il par me demander, visiblement curieux. »

La question est tellement inattendue que je mets un moment avant d'en comprendre le sens. Sérieusement ? Il ne veut pas que l'on papote de la pluie et du bon temps, non plus ?

« Harry Potter, répondis-je, glacial. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu saches de la main de qui tu vas mourir. »

Ma remarque acerbe lui fait esquisser un petit sourire amusé, et il se relève élégamment, effleurant de nouveau mon visage de sa main fraîche.

« Eh bien, Harry Potter. Quelque chose me dit que nous serons amenés à nous revoir très prochainement. »

Et sur cette réplique digne d'un vieux film hollywoodien, il tourne les talons et sors d'une démarche féline du bar, disparaissant dans les ombres. Il a vraiment une manière de marcher toute particulière, comme un tigre. Tout en muscle et en puissance, mais avec une grâce infinie. Un prédateur qui se déplace en terrain conquis.

Je soupire doucement, finissant ma bière avant de déposer un billet sur le comptoir et de sortir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la très nette impression que je n'en ai pas fini avec cet abruti fini ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre avec Draco dedans. Bon, certes, pas très présent, mais tout de même !_

_**/!\ J'avais une petite question à vous poser les enfants** : êtes-vous plus pour ou plus contre une _**_Deathfic_**_ ? Sachant que mon idée première était de la transformer ainsi, et que j'ai eu une personne qui m'a avoué fuir les Deathfic comme la peste, je souhaiterai savoir ce que vous, vous en pensez, histoire de modeler mon histoire selon vos réponses. (:_

_Voilà ! À bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilà le chapitre VI ! S'il n'est pas bien long, il fait néanmoins bien avancer l'intrigue. Il y a également l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage essentiel pour l'histoire !_

_Je tiens aussi à apporter quelques petites précisions : le village de Wark existe réellement en Angleterre (regardez sur Maps si vous voulez!), de même que la ville d'Hexham. Toutes les informations que je donne sur ces deux villes (le Rat Inn, the Evening Chronicle, les noms de rivière, de forêts, les descriptions des endroits, les Juniors, etc) sont véridiques. J'ai éventuellement modifié deux ou trois petites choses pour les besoins de l'histoire (l'apparence des rues de Wark, le côté un peu miteux du Rat Inn et de l'hôtel où Harry a dormi au tout début), mais ce ne sont que des détails minimes._

_Si vous voulez donc voir à peu près à quoi ressemble Wark, je vous en prie, regardez donc sur Maps avec Street View, c'est très joli, je trouve personnellement !_

_Vous remarquerez également que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais il était nécessaire de le couper là où je l'ai fait. La fin du chapitre est également assez dure, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir!_

_Bref, sur ce, je cesse mon blablatage et je vous laisse ! Bon chapitre !_

_(Harry et Draco appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K Rowling...)_

**Réponse au(x) review(s) : **_Merci beaucoup Kalia pour ton gentil review ! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas ! (: Pour ce qui est du fait que tu es contre les Deathfic, je comprends, et je garde en tête ton avis ! Merci pour tout ! (:_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

En garant ma voiture devant chez moi, j'aperçois une fine silhouette qui semble attendre patiemment devant ma porte. Longs cheveux noirs, ceux-ci retombant en une cascade ondulée dans un dos gracile, pantalon gris anthracite avec une veste de la même couleur, bien que plus claire, en laine. L'identité est facile à trouver. Et savoir la jeune femme ici me met du baume au cœur, sans que je ne sache bien pourquoi. Je souris doucement, ma mauvaise expérience de ce soir envolée de mon esprit alors que je descends de la voiture.

« Shannen !, m'exclamai-je, souriant. Que fais-tu ici ? »

La jeune louve tourne vers moi ses grands yeux noirs, souriant doucement. « Harry. J'ai vu que tu es parti tout de suite après le travail et que tu n'es pas rentré pour manger, j'en ai donc conclu que tu aurais peut-être faim en rentrant... », m'explique-t-elle avec un petit sourire hésitant, me tendant d'une main désolée plusieurs tourtes à la viande.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'odeur alléchante parvient à mes narines que mon ventre se rappelle bruyamment à moi, me faisant prendre conscience qu'en effet, je suis affamé. Tout à mon entrevue avec Malfoy, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, mais à présent je me rends compte que je meurs de faim.

« C'est très gentil, Shannen, il ne fallait pas. En tout cas, c'est une excellente idée, je suis affamé ! »

Elle rit doucement, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, et je réalise que si je dois prendre une femme un jour, ce sera très certainement elle. Elle a fait partie des premières personnes à m'intégrer à cette meute, et elle est toujours bourrée d'attentions envers moi. Timide bien que possédant un fort caractère, elle est l'infirmière de la meute. Elle est un peu considérée comme la maman de tout le monde, mais il est clair que je ne la vois pas sous cet angle-là.

Veuve, son mari a été tué par un groupe de chasseurs il y a quelques années. Depuis, elle ne s'est plus jamais attachée à un homme. Ce qui est fort dommage, parce qu'elle est d'une grande beauté, et possède – atout majeur s'il en est – un corps absolument divin. Du peu que j'en vois lorsqu'elle enlève enfin son horrible blouse blanche trop grande. La seule chose, en réalité, qui me retient de lui faire la cour, c'est le fait que je ne sois pas prêt à me caser. Pas maintenant. Je suis encore trop instable émotionnellement pour pouvoir accepter quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Bien que je n'en parle jamais, mes années de captivité, puis celles d'errance, m'ont profondément marqué. Je fais bien trop de cauchemars, et je suis incapable d'accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Des décennies de méfiance salutaire ne vont pas disparaître en seulement quelques mois d'accalmie. Et elle semble l'avoir compris.

Je la remercie donc, l'invitant à entrer, et elle décline poliment. Cette même scène s'est reproduite une demi-douzaine de fois depuis que je suis arrivé à la meute. Elle sait que je ne suis pas prêt à l'accueillir dans ma vie, et je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête à faire une croix sur son passé, sur son mari. Nous respectons tous les deux cela.

Elle finit par tourner les talons, ses longs cheveux se caressant son dos au rythme de ses hanches, et je m'efforce de ne pas laisser mon regard s'aventurer plus bas – ai-je déjà mentionné le fait qu'elle a un cul à faire se damner un saint ? – avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez moi. C'est vrai que j'ai une faim de loup (sans mauvais jeu de mots, merci).

•

Je suis réveillé aux aurores le lendemain matin par un raffut de tous les diables. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, j'étouffe dans mon oreiller un grondement sourd. Qui que ce soit, je jure de le lui faire payer. Tâchant de me débarrasser de mon état comateux, je sors tant bien que mal du lit, en boxer, me grattant la tête avec une classe toute particulière avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Aussitôt, les cris que j'avais déjà entendu se transforment en hurlement joyeux et je grogne d'avantage, plaquant les mains sur mes oreilles. Mes yeux se ferment aussitôt que le soleil les agresse, et je me jure que, qui que ce soit, je vais lui faire payer trèèès douloureusement et trèèèès lentement. Vraiment très lentement.

Une fois que mes yeux se sont habitués à la soudaine clarté – et mes oreilles au bruit insupportable –, je m'aperçois que le boucan que j'entends depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant n'est autre que Josh, à genoux devant ma fenêtre – sachant que je vis en maison sans étage, et que par conséquent ma chambre est au rez-de-chaussée, je vous laisse imaginer l'utilité du truc –, en train de me chanter ce que j'identifie assez difficilement comme étant une sérénade d'une toute beauté – un espèce de remix de la chanson paillarde « J'ai la quéquette qui colle ». À bon connaisseur, salut !

Je reste un instant scotché devant le tableau ridicule. Imaginez cinq minutes un grand blond, taillé comme une armoire à glace, avec un sourire ravageur, une coupe de surfer, des yeux d'un bleu lumineux, habillé comme les soldats lycans – c'est à dire un treillis entièrement noir, avec un débardeur de la même couleur et des Rangers –, à genoux devant ma fenêtre – et obligé de se baisser pour que sa tête ne dépasse pas de l'encadrement –, en train de chanter une chanson paillarde horriblement vulgaire d'une voix de casserolle. C'est plus qu'à se tordre de rire : c'est à se cogner la tête contre les murs, les lampes, et tout ce que vous voulez.

Dès qu'il s'aperçoit que je suis réveillé – autrement dit, trois bonne minutes après que j'ai ouvert la fenêtre –, il se redresse vivement, un grand sourire lumineux plaqué sur le visage, tâchant d'avoir un air parfaitement innocent.

« Harry-chouchou ? », rouccoule-t-il d'une voix horriblement mielleuse. « J'ai très envie d'aller faire les boutiques, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? »

Un instant je me demande s'il n'a pas été possédé par le mauvais esprit de quelque potiche pendant la nuit. Puis, comprenant qu'il est on ne peut plus sérieux, je pousse un profond soupire à rendre l'âme.

« Josh, es-tu sérieux ? Il est huit heure du matin, nous sommes samedi, c'est le week-end, autrement dit, le seul moment de la semaine où nous pouvons faire la grasse matinée, et toi tu viens me réveiller pour aller faire les boutiques comme une jeune fille amoureuse ? »

Je prends bien soin d'articuler le moindre de mes mots, autant pour faire rentrer l'absurdité de la situation dans son cerveau définitivement ravagé par les combats que pour lui faire comprendre mon énervement.

Il prend aussitôt un air penaud qui me désole et me pousse encore une fois à me demander quel âge il a réellement, et, après un long moment de débat intensif, il parvient à me traîner jusqu'à mon armoire, me pousser à m'habiller, et m'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'à Hexham, où il pourra acheter des vêtements de façon à ravir l'élue de son cœur. Car je ne doute pas qu'il y en a une.

Il va toutefois sans dire que je ne me suis laissé convaincre que parce que j'avais moi-même des courses à faire à Hexham.

•

Une fois arrivé à Hexham, il me tire dans tous les magasins de la ville – ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble –, pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. J'en profite pour faire moi-même l'acquisition de quelques nouveautés : quelques chemises de couleurs différentes, allant du gris au vert émeraude, en accord avec mes yeux, en passant par le noir et le blanc un manteau style french coat gris anthracite un smoking ou deux et une nouvelle paire de pantalons. Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que c'est entièrement la meute qui paie ?

Parce que bien que notre style de vie repose essentiellement sur une mise en commun des biens – une sorte d'idéologie communiste poussée à son paroxysme – et que tout se passe très bien – l'esprit de meute étant bien plus fort en nous que notre désire de possession de biens –, nous ne pouvons définitivement pas vivre éternellement en autarcie. Il est plus que courant que nous soyons obligés d'aller acheter des choses et d'autres dans d'autres villes (des vêtements, par exemple), et il nous faut pour cela de l'argent. Pour cela, le chef a mis en place un système très simple : quiconque rentre dans la meute met à sa disposition tout l'argent liquide qu'il a, s'il en a. Il faut dire que certains d'entre nous étaient franchement riches en arrivant ici, et cela aide bien la meute d'avoir autant d'argent à disposition. De plus, la viande que nous chassons, le bois que nous coupons, s'ils servent avant tout à répondre aux besoins naturels de la meute, sont généralement également vendus sur le marché. Il ne servirait à rien de garder l'excédant que nous produisons, sous peine que celui-ci périclite avant qu'on n'ait put lui trouver une utilité. Nous vendons également le trop-plein de poissons que nous pêchons dans la River North Tyne, le grand fleuve qui coupe Wark en son milieu, au niveau de Main Street et de son pont et dans le Dean Burn, un petit ruisseau qui commence un peu à la sortie de la ville.

Le fait que nous chassions et pêchions d'une manière totalement différente à celle des humains, et bien plus efficacement, nous permet de vendre une viande de qualité à un moindre coût, ce qui fait que nous en vendons de nettement plus grosses quantités. Il en va de même pour le poisson, et nos revenus n'en sont que meilleurs.

Mais la viande, le poisson et le bois ne sont pas nos seules sources de revenus. En effet, certains d'entre nous travaillent en dehors de la ville, et touchent donc un salaire plus que raisonnable. C'est ainsi que Brent est l'entraîneur de l'équipe d'Hexham, les Juniors, et son salaire est plus que confortable. Danny est écrivain, et ses livres se vendent à l'international. Une femme du nom de Katy est journaliste auprès de the Evening Chronicle, le quotidien de la grosse ville de Newcastle Upon Tyne, qui se trouve à environ une heure de Wark. De même, son salaire est loin d'être modeste.

Ils sont une bonne vingtaine, ainsi, à travailler en-dehors de la meute, ce qui nous a permis d'entasser une bonne petite fortune. Et chaque membre de la meute se voit attribuer une carte bleue reliée à un compte personnel, lequel comprend une certaine somme d'argent. Et le compte est de nouveau rempli jusqu'à cette somme particulière tous les deux ou trois ans.

•

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouve donc assis à la terrasse d'un café avec Josh, occupé à siroter un Irish Coffee, tandis qu'il se contente d'un simple déca. « La caféine me met dans des états de nerfs pas possibles », m'avait-il déjà avoué il y a quelques temps.

« Alors, dis-moi », me lance-t-il en se tournant vers moi, cessant de reluquer les étudiantes qui passent devant nous. « Avec Shannen, ça va comment ?

« Avec Shannen ? », répétai-je, haussant un sourcil. « Il ne se passe rien avec Shannen. Elle est très gentille, mais je la connais à peine. »

Mais ma réponse n'a pas l'air de le convaincre, puisqu'il me retourne un regard lourd de sous-entendus. « J'ai vu votre petit manège à tous les deux. Tu lui plais. Elle te plaît. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en couple maintenant », me renfrognai-je, buvant une gorgée de mon café brûlant.

Il doit très certainement voir quelque chose sur mon visage qui le pousse à changer de sujet, car il oriente brusquement la discussion sur le match d'hier soir. Et il sait pourtant que j'ai horreur du foot.

Je sais pertinemment que l'on lit en moi comme en un livre ouvert. Je suis parfaitement incapable de maîtriser mes sentiments, de les dissimuler. Faire comme si tout m'était indifférent m'est juste impossible. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de froid, j'ai le sang chaud. Ressentir quelque chose signifie que je suis en vie. Je ne suis pas... comme Malfoy. L'image de ses yeux gris, glacés et dénués de tout sentiment, s'impose à mon esprit. Je ne suis pas comme lui. En réalité, je suis son exact opposé. Cette remarque me réchauffe le cœur en même temps qu'elle me le serre, pour une raison que j'ignore. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

•

Nous sommes obligés de quitter Hexham lorsque le ciel, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent cesser de jouer à quitte ou double, un coup ensoleillé et un coup pluvieux, se couvre de sombres nuages et que la pluie se met à tomber drue.

Le temps que nous arrivions à Wark, l'averse a cessé et un soleil timide a fait sa réapparition dans le ciel gris. Je gare ma voiture, remarquant que quelque chose ne va pas. Les rues dallés de Wark, trempées de l'averse récente, sont bondées. Toute la meute semble avoir quitté ses activités pour se réunir au centre du village, sur l'espèce de petite place en pelouse qui se trouve face au journal. Je descends rapidement de mon véhicule, Josh sur mes talons, allant voir ce qu'il se passe. Certaines femmes sont en larmes, et les hommes ont le visage dur et fermé. Leurs yeux lancent des éclairs, et la tension est palpable. Certains poussent même de légers grognements rauques, certainement sans s'en rendre compte, et je sens qu'ils doivent se maîtriser pour ne pas se transformer. Leurs lycans se rebellent violemment.

De plus en plus inquiet, je pousse quelque peu brusquement quelques personnes, jouant des coudes pour arriver au centre de l'attroupement. Là, je trouve Shannen, agenouillée devant une masse informe. En m'approchant d'avantage, je remarque que c'est un corps. Un tout petit corps. Une petite main pâle est échouée dans l'herbe, seule partie visible de son être, avec ses deux petits pieds qui dépassent du corps de Shannen, qui cache le reste à ma vie. Il manque une chaussure à l'un de ses petits pieds, et la chaussette sale et déchirée laisse entrevoir un ongle minuscule peint en rose pâle.

Je me sens trembler doucement, la fureur montant en moi, et alors que je m'approche d'avantage, Shannen se relève, me lançant un regard détruit à travers les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Étendue sur le sol devant moi se trouve une petite fille d'environ sept ans. Blonde, malgré que ses cheveux soient foncés par le sang séchés qui les maculent, de magnifiques anglaises créant une auréole tout autour de son visage angélique, elle est à moitié nue, la grande majorité de ses vêtements déchirés. Et la moindre parcelle de peau que l'on peut apercevoir, hormis son magnifique visage, est atrocement mutilé. De l'argent suinte encore de chacune de ses blessures. Ses lèvres sont horriblement bleues.

Sur le sol devant moi se tient Lily, la fille du chef.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: _Voilà, c'est donc à partir de ce chapitre que commence réellement l'intrigue parallèle à l'histoire de Harry et Draco. À savoir qu'on ne verra pas Draco dans le prochain chapitre, mais qu'il s'y passera quelque chose d'important pour Harry._

_Aussi, je vous en prie, continuez à me dire si vous préférez une Deathfic ou une fic normale. J'ai beaucoup de personnes qui m'avouent ne pas apprécier les Deathfic, mais j'en ai quelques-unes que ça ne dérange pas, donc j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilà enfin le chapitre VII ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, de même que le chapitre VIII. C'est un chapitre assez sombre, qui correspondait avec mon humeur quand je l'ai écrit (je venais juste de perdre mon chien et mon chat, et ce dernier est mort dans mes bras, donc je vous laisse imaginer mon état d'esprit à ce moment-là). C'est un chapitre assez court, donc personnellement je le considère surtout comme une sorte d'interlude entre avant la mort de Lily et après la mort de Lily, pour Harry.  
_

_ C'est également un chapitre très important pour Harry, qui marque un tournant dans sa vie. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez tout ça par vous même ! À savoir également que Draco ne reviendra que dans le chapitre suivant !_

**Réponse au(x) review(s) : **_Guest, merci pour ton gentil review, et ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en aura pas, finalement ! (: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Il n'y a rien de beau, rien de doux, rien de tendre dans la mort. Rien de digne. C'est sûrement la raison pourquoi nous en avons tous peur. La mort est un combat. Ça me fait rire lorsque les gens disent « il est parti doucement dans son sommeil, il n'a rien senti ». Sincèrement. Ces putains d'hypocrites sont-ils sérieux ? Bien sûr que l'on se sent mourir. Notre cœur ralentit, on a plus de mal à respirer. Nos pupilles se dilatent. Nos membres sont agités de soubresauts, nos pensées s'égarent. Avez-vous déjà contemplé l'horrible spectacle qu'offre l'homme en mourant ? Il n'y a rien de beau, rien de poétique là-dedans. Tous les muscles se tendent, le regard se perd dans le vide, dans le néant qui s'ouvre devant le mourant. L'agonie est souvent longue, elle dure plusieurs heures. Un coup, la respiration est si faible qu'on le croit sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle, puis l'instinct reprend le dessus. La volonté de se battre, de _survivre_, empêche tout abandon. Ignorant les spasmes, l'homme essaie alors de s'en sortir – de se relever, d'aspirer une goulée d'air plus profonde. On _sent _sa détresse, sa douleur, quand bien même lui-même ne ressent plus rien. Rien d'autre que la volonté animale de ne pas mourir, de ne pas se laisser aller. Il n'y a rien de plus éloigné de l'humanité qu'un mourant se battant contre l'agonie. Rien de plus inhumain. À ce stade-là, nous nous ressemblons tous, hommes et bêtes.

Et puis, lorsque les forces l'abandonnent pour de bon – souvent après plusieurs heures à se battre férocement, à offrir un tel spectacle que même les proches _souhaitent _qu'il se laisse enfin aller, qu'ils les soulagent de ce spectacle horrible, de ce supplice, qu'est l'agonie –, il ouvre grand la bouche, émettant souvent des bruits de gorge complètement disgracieux, se yeux grand ouverts, cherchant désespérément _quelque chose_ qui pourrait maintenir la mort à distance. Puis, ce sont les derniers spasmes, la langue qui sort de la bouche, pendant mollement sur le côté, souvent accompagnée d'une bonne dose de bave moussante. C'est à ce moment-là, en règle générale, que le corps rend ses derniers excréments – au lieu des derniers sacrements – et que l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort envahit l'espace autour de lui. Puis, les spasmes s'arrêtent, et le corps s'affaisse, pour un temps seulement. Lorsque la _rigor mortis_ reprend ses droits, lorsque le cadavre devient plus dur que le bois, plus glacé que la neige, il est à nouveau agité de soubresauts : les gaz emmagasinés dans ce qui n'est guère plus qu'un amas de chair se libèrent, accompagnant de leur odeur putride les larmes des vivants – larmes de peine, mais larmes de soulagement inconscient que ce ne soit pas, pas encore du moins, leur tour.

Non, vraiment, il n'y a rien de _beau_ dans la mort. Rien de mystique. C'est une horrible chose, cruellement dépourvue de sens et de logique, à laquelle on tente d'assimiler quelque chose de plus grand pour repousser l'idée de notre propre déchéance. L'idée que l'on est aussi pathétiquement voué à devenir un simple cadavre. Que toute notre vie, toute notre _âme_, tout ce que l'on est, finira dans le néant. Que rien ne dure, ici bas, et que non, définitivement, il n'y a rien après la vie. Rien que le néant.

**•**

J'observe le petit corps pâle sur le lit de l'infirmerie, transformée pour l'occasion en morgue, avec une impression de morbide détachement. Certes, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Lily, mais j'avais déjà été à plusieurs reprises impressionné par sa joie de vivre. Elle était jeune, certes, et sûrement inconsciente, et c'est certainement ce qui rend ce crime encore plus horrible. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. S'en prendre à une enfant pour atteindre de son père est un acte atroce. Je le lui ferai payer. Qui que ce soit qui ait ôté la vie à un être si fragile et si innocent, je me jure de le lui faire payer. J'aperçois vaguement du coin de l'œil Shannen se rapprocher de moi, glissant tendrement sa main douce dans la mienne, cherchant autant à me donner du réconfort qu'à en recevoir. C'est un coup dur pour la meute toute entière.

**•**

Audric est de loin le plus dévasté. Cela devrait vous paraître logique, vu que c'est sa fille qui est décédée, horriblement mutilée. Mais il faut savoir que dans une meute, tous les lycans s'occupent des enfants des autres. C'est notre côté loup qui ressurgit à ce moment-là. Chaque femme s'occupera de l'enfant d'une autre comme si c'était le sien. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas de notion de « nourrice » ou de toute autre « mère de substitution ». Chaque femme est l'une des nombreuses mères d'un enfant. Cette notion est un peu moins présente parmi les mâles, bien que nous ressentions tous le besoin de protéger un enfant de la meute comme si c'était le nôtre.

C'est certainement ce qui explique que durant toute la nuit, le silence a été brisé par les sanglots des femmes accablées de chagrin, et par les hurlements d'Audric. Celui-ci s'est transformé après que sa fille ait été emmenée à l'infirmerie et que Shannen ait refusé de le laisser rentrer. Le trop-plein d'émotions – colère, abattement, tristesse infinie et impuissance – a poussé son lycan à reprendre le dessus, et il a disparu depuis. Nous entendons parfois ses hurlements venir d'une forêt, puis d'une autre. Il extériorise sa douleur, criant à la lune presque ronde toute sa souffrance d'avoir perdu son seul et unique enfant, longtemps après avoir perdu sa femme.

**•**

Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Cet état de deuil me rappelle trop bien mes jeunes années, et le retour dans le passé m'empêche de dormir. J'ai trop peur qu'en me réveillant, je me retrouve de nouveau en esclavage.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, je me rends compte que Shannen est déjà levée, alors même qu'il fait encore nuit. Je doute qu'elle ait même réussi à dormir. Penchée sur le corps désormais dénudé de Lily, elle est occupée à extraire les morceaux d'argent de son petit corps. Arrivant par derrière, je l'enlace doucement, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque, faisant semblant de ne pas sentir son brusque sursaut. Elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » Je murmure doucement, comme si j'avais peur de briser ce silence trop oppressant. Et peut-être est-ce le cas.

Elle soupire doucement, se laissant aller contre mon torse, tandis que j'enroule mes bras autour de son corps mince, ressentant sa détresse. Je sens mon lycan s'agiter en moi, ressentant le besoin de la protéger, d'empêcher quiconque de la mettre dans un tel état.

« Je veux bien », finit-elle par avouer, passant une main lasse sur son visage. « Mes mains tremblent, et je ne fais que me brûler avec l'argent. »

Je souris doucement, prenant l'une de ses mains pour venir en embrasser la paume, là où une petite cicatrice blanche a déjà fait son apparition, avant de la relâcher. Je la décale doucement, de façon à avoir un meilleur accès au corps étendu devant moi, et m'empare de la pince, retirant avec la précision d'un chirurgien chaque fragment d'argent présent dans ses blessures. Ce sont des gestes que j'ai exécuté plus d'une fois alors que j'étais en cavale, et c'est très certainement ce qui m'a sauvé la vie alors.

J'entends Shannen tirer une chaise près de moi et s'y asseoir, un lourd soupire triste franchissant ses lèvres. « Elle était si jeune... »

J'achève finalement mon opération, me tournant vers elle. « Les monstres qui lui ont fait ça l'ont précisément choisie parce qu'elle était jeune », répondis-je, un grognement sourd m'échappant. Toute cette histoire me révulse. Elle heurte profondément mon sens de la justice. Je ne comprends pas.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous retrouveraient aussi vite », m'avoue-t-elle à mi-voix, et sa confidence me fait hausser un sourcil.

« Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? »

Elle esquisse un sourire fatigué, me regardant tendrement. « Toutes ces années d'exil te font parfois agir comme un enfant ignorant, Harry », commente-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu ressembles à un nouveau-né ignorant tout de la vie. Mais oui, je sais de qui il s'agit. Ce sont les chasseurs. C'est leur marque de fabrique. Ils ne savent pas exactement où nous sommes, mais ils savent que notre meute existe. Le... » Elle marque une hésitation, fermant brièvement ses yeux brillants de larmes en inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage. « Le meurtre de Lily est une mise en garde. Ils sont sur nos traces. »

« Alors il faut les en détourner ! », m'exclamai-je peut-être un peu trop fort, me redressant vivement.

Elle m'adresse un regard indéchiffrable sous ses longs cils noirs, un sourire triste recourbant ses lèvres pleines. « Je savais que tu finirais par prendre cette place. Audric n'est plus capable de diriger la meute pour l'instant, Harry. Il est aveuglé par le chagrin. Il ne pense qu'à sa vengeance, et n'envisage même pas l'idée de protéger la meute. C'est à présent à toi qu'incombe notre sécurité. »

Sa déclaration me fait l'effet d'une gifle. Je reste un instant à la regarder, hébété, peinant à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Moi ? Le lycan solitaire, le gamin immature qui n'a jamais pensé qu'à sa propre sécurité ? Je suis parfaitement incapable de prendre en compte la volonté des autres, incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à _moi-même_. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours fuit les meutes, la raison pour laquelle la solitude me va mieux. Je suis parfaitement incapable de diriger une meute, parfaitement incapable de comprendre les besoins des uns et des autres. Je ne suis qu'un gamin égoïste !

« Je... Je ne sais pas, Shannen... Je suis parfaitement incapable de diriger une meute... »

Elle esquisse ce même sourire mystérieux, me regardant tendrement. « Si, tu sais. Ta réaction précédente vient juste de le montrer. Je ne te dis pas de prendre éternellement la place d'Audric. Mais, en tant que deuxième mâle alpha, c'est à toi qu'incombe la tâche de protéger cette meute, si Audric n'en est pas capable. Et il est très clair qu'il n'en est pas capable. »

Voyant certainement mon désarroi et ma panique atteindre un tout nouveau stade, elle se relève, venant poser une main fraîche sur ma joue, apaisant le feu qui semble m'avoir pris tout entier. « Le moment venu, tu sauras quoi faire, Harry. J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

Je crois bien que c'est justement ce qui me fait peur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Et voilà, Harry se retrouve face à un choix draconien (sans mauvais jeu de mots!). Reste à savoir s'il fera le bon choix._

_Au fait, j'avais une petite question à vous poser : que pensez-vous de Shannen ? C'est le deuxième chapitre où elle apparaît, et je souhaiterais avoir vos retours sur ce personnage (ou sur un autre, tel que Josh ou Audric, bien qu'on les ait moins vu, comme vous voulez!)._

_A très bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **_Après un chapitre très sombre et une longue absence de ma part, je vous poste ce chapitre-là. Dans celui-ci, Harry commence à reprendre du poil de la bête, et Draco commence à se dévoiler, plus qu'il ne le voudrait._

_J'ai remarqué que j'avais nettement moins de reviews sur le chapitre précédent (un seul, en fait), alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu, et que vous continuerez à me lire ! XD Ce chapitre est moins sombre que le précédent, promis ! (:_

_Comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco appartienne à la magnifique J.K Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Il fait noir. Si noir. J'ai beau être un lycan – et avoir, par extension, une bonne vision de nuit –, j'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Dans l'obscurité, tous les cauchemars deviennent tangible. Ils prennent vie. Tout peut se passer._

_ Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, mes membres se mettre à trembler. Et je suis foutrement incapable de bouger. J'ai beau ordonner à mes jambes d'avancer, celles-ci sont comme ancrées dans le sol. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement._

_ Quelque chose de froid se glisser sur mes reins et je sursaute violemment, avant que deux mains fraîches ne viennent se poser sur mon torse, et qu'un souffle caresse ma nuque doucement, un corps musclé se pressant contre mon dos. Aussitôt, je me détends dans l'étreinte, fermant les yeux de bien-être._

_ Aucun mot n'est prononcé, rien. Le sentiment d'urgence qui m'envahissait a disparu aussitôt que les bras m'ont enlacé, et je sens des lèvres douces venir embrasser le creux de mon épaule, de mon cou, de ma nuque. Lâchant un soupire de plaisir, je baisse la tête, laissant un meilleur accès aux baisers quémandeurs sur la peau tendre de ma nuque. Les baisers se font alors presque inexistants, de subtiles caresses, juste avant que des dents pointues ne se plantent dans la peau de ma nuque, ordonnant ma soumission. Je me débats violemment, poussant des grognements sourds alors que mon lycan se rebelle, tâchant de se transformer pour reprendre le dessus sur l'être derrière moi. Ma panique remonte en flèche alors que je suis parfaitement incapable de prendre ma forme lupine. Les dents derrière moi insistent d'avantage, juste avant que deux canines ne se plantent pour de bon dans ma peau, aspirant avidement mon sang. En seulement quelques secondes, je me sens faiblir, ma vue se brouillant, mes jambes se dérobant sous mon poids. L'étreinte qui s'était faite musclée disparaît alors, et je tombe mollement au sol, comme un vieux tas de chiffon, l'inconscience me fauchant. La dernière chose que j'ai le temps de voir avant que mes paupières ne se ferment sont deux orbes de métal en fusion, où brille un éclat de satisfaction animale._

**•**

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille en sursaut, et je grimace en le balançant à travers la pièce. Ma respiration est haletante, et mon corps couvert de sueur. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de mon rêve. Je sais seulement qu'une impression de danger persiste en moi. Je soupire doucement, passant une main lasse sur mon visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 8 heure. L'heure d'aller travailler.

Je me suis endormi tard, hier soir, malgré le fait que j'ai été exténué. Ma discussion avec Shannen plus tôt dans la matinée n'a cessé de me revenir en tête, me faisant me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, tandis que le sommeil me fuyait.

Je m'habille rapidement et sors de chez moi, allant prendre mon café habituel chez Rose. Dans la rue, chaque membre de la meute marche lentement, le teint grisâtre, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, et le regard baissé vers le sol. Le moral est au plus bas. Je le sens dans chacune de mes cellules, ce mal-être, cette inquiétude et cette peine qui ronge ceux qui sont à présent sous _ma_ protection. Et cela ne fait qu'accroître ma propre inquiétude. Et le crachin qui tombe finement sur Wark ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

**•**

La journée de travail se déroule dans la même atmosphère pesante. Personne ne parle, ou seulement pour s'adresser des banalités. Et cette foutue pluie qui ne cesse pas. Nous nous retrouvons très vite trempés, à frissonner de froid sous nos vêtements mouillés. Mais personne ne s'arrête de travailler pour autant. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous concentrer sur quelque chose qui ne soit pas en rapport avec les problèmes actuels.

La journée finit par toucher à sa fin, et je salue mes collègues, rentrant à la maison. J'aurais bien été voir Shannen, peut-être même boire un verre avec elle, mais j'ai vu, en passant, que l'infirmerie était éclairée, ce qui signifie que Shannen y est encore. Elle doit certainement _encore_ s'occuper de Lily, et, malgré toute mon envie de la soutenir dans cette épreuve, je ne peux pas me résoudre à retourner voir le petit corps atrocement mutilé.

En rentrant mon jardin, je remarque, tranquillement posé devant ma porte d'entrée, un petit colis. Le facteur est pourtant déjà passé ce matin, et je n'ai rien commandé sur internet. Bien que les ordinateurs, après mes années d'errance loin de toute technologie, me sont encore pas mal étrangers, je parviens, dois-je admettre non sans une certaine fierté, à faire fonctionner les programmes de base, dont internet. Très utile pour commander des babioles sans avoir à se déplacer jusqu'à Hexham. Toutefois, comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, _je n'ai rien commandé sur internet_.

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approche lentement, méfiant. Le souvenir de mon rêve de cette nuit me revient brusquement en mémoire, sans aucune raison, et la sensation de malaise persistant l'accompagne. Je vérifie les alentours, m'assurant qu'il n'y ait personne, avant de prendre le petit paquet et de rentrer chez moi, fermant la porte à clef. J'ignore ce que ça peut bien être, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Je vais rapidement dans ma cuisine, secouant le petit paquet dans tous les sens. Certes, ce n'est peut-être pas très réfléchi, mais au moins, cela m'a permis de déterminer deux choses : 1) ce n'est pas une bombe et 2) il n'y a qu'un seul gros objet à l'intérieur, vu le bruit. Je le pose alors doucement sur la table de ma cuisine, allant chercher des ciseaux et découpant le carton qui l'entoure.

J'écarquille brusquement les yeux en voyant ce que le colis contient, sentant mon cœur faire une chute vertigineuse jusqu'à quelque part aux alentours de mon estomac. Je me sens également pâlir soudainement, ma tête se mettant à me tourner. Je m'agrippe à la chaise la plus proche, me laissant tomber dessus.

Tranquillement posé au centre du carton se trouve un large cercle d'argent, très épais, et sans ouverture. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder à l'intérieur pour savoir que mes initiales y sont gravées. Ce collier, je le reconnaîtrais entre des millions. Il est le signe de mon esclavage.

**•**

Il me faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour me reprendre, et pour chasser la peur panique qui m'a envahie, très vite suivie par une fureur sans nom. Je referme vivement le paquet, allant le balancer dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Soit. Les chasseurs doivent dorénavant savoir où nous habitons. C'est une mise en garde, un avant goût de ce qu'ils comptent nous faire. Le message est clair : _nous savons qui tu es. Nous savons que tu es le nouveau chef désormais. Et, crois-nous, l'esclavage te paraîtra doux en comparaison de ce que nous allons te faire subir._

Savoir que cela vient de ces monstres qui se prétendent des « humains » ne fait qu'accroître ma fureur, à ma grande surprise. Je me sens trembler doucement, peinant à me contrôler. Mon lycan n'a qu'une seule envie : reprendre le dessus pour les retrouver et les dépecer les uns après les autres. Leur faire regretter d'avoir voulu s'en prendre à MA meute. Je sais toutefois que ce serait totalement stupide comme action. Partir pour une espèce de vendetta personnelle signifierait laisser la meute sans protection, et donc, vulnérable. Je risquerais de mettre les miens en danger.

Mon regard tombe une fois de plus sur le collier, tranquillement déposé dans son emballage de carton, et je m'empare du premier truc qui me tombe sous la main – ma lampe de chevet –, avant de l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur avec un hurlement animal. Ce geste, loin de m'apporter le réconfort et le calme escomptés, ne fait qu'attiser encore plus la fureur aveugle qui court dans mes veines comme du poison brûlant, et je ne réalise que mon lycan a pris le dessus que lorsque ma conscience est brutalement relayée en arrière-plan. Je vois, je sens, j'entends, tout ce qu'il fait, mais je suis foutrement incapable de l'en empêcher. Ce qui est horriblement frustrant. Parfois je me demande comment lui, il fait pour vivre ça tout le temps.

Je n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre – un énorme loup noir, pratiquement de la taille d'un homme, avec des poils hirsutes partant dans tous les sens et des yeux d'un vert étincelent – avant qu'il ne s'élance à l'extérieur, partant aussitôt en direction de la forêt.

**•**

J'ai mal partout. Le soleil qui tape derrière mes paupières closes m'éblouit, et ce malgré la relative obscurité procurée par mes yeux fermés. Le moindre de mes muscles me fait souffrir. Quelque chose me chatouille le nez, manquant de me faire éternuer à chaque inspiration.

Je grimace doucement, me forçant à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Le soleil m'éblouit un moment, et je laisse échapper un grognement rauque. Ma voix est enrouée, comme si j'avais trop crié. Je mets un moment à m'habituer à la luminosité de l'endroit, avant de réaliser que je suis allongé... par terre. C'est d'ailleurs un brin d'herbe qui me chatouille le nez, et je le repousse avec humeur. _Comment diable ai-je bien put arriver ici ?_

Ma réaction excédée provoque un petit ricanement de à mes côtés, et je me relève en sursaut, déclenchant une vague de douleur dans tout mon corps. Assis sur un rocher près de moi, sirotant un verre rempli d'un liquide carmin, une biche morte à ses pieds, se tient Draco Malfoy. Il esquisse un sourire en coin narquois en me voyant le fixer avec incrédulité, plongeant son regard si étrange dans le mien.

« Ferme la bouche, beau gosse, tu vas gober des mouches. »

Je lui retourne un regard noir, m'exécutant toutefois, avant de me remettre correctement sur mon séant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », répliquai-je froidement. « Et d'abord, _où _diable est ce « ici » ? »

Il éclate d'un rire joyeux, se relevant tranquillement en regardant autour de lui. « Il me semble, si je ne te dis pas de bêtises, que nous sommes à Langley Wood. »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive, lui retournant un regard éberlué. « Hein ? », répliquai-je fort intelligemment. « Mais.. C'est à au moins deux heures de voiture de Wark ! »

Il hausse un sourcil glacial, me laissant un instant surpris. Ce type passe du chaud au froid en une fraction de seconde, et j'ai vraiment du mal à le suivre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien put dire ?

« Ca, je le sais, abruti. C'est moi qui me suis retrouvé à me faire traîner par la jambe par ton sale cabot sur des kilomètres entiers. Apparemment, il avait envie de se défouler. »

Sa réponse me laisse coi pendant un moment, non seulement parce que c'est la phrase la plus longue qu'il ait formé jusqu'à présent, mais en plus parce que je ne me souviens _absolument pas _de ça. Toutefois, en avisant l'état de ses vêtements déchirés, lui qui est d'ordinaire si soigné, et ses blessures qui achèvent à peine de se guérir, j'en conclus que j'ai dû le mettre dans un sale état. Et une vague de satisfaction féroce m'envahit à cette pensée. _Bien fait._

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas te retrouver sur mon chemin. », répondis-je, hargneux, avant de désigner d'un geste méprisant la biche à ses pieds. « Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as tué un animal sans défense ? Tu avais besoin de prouver ta supériorité sur quelque chose, vu que tu ne pouvais pas me battre ? »

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer d'une lueur furieuse, les faisant ressembler à de l'argent en fusion, juste avant qu'il ne me saisisse par le col de mon débardeur déjà bien amoché et ne m'envoie valser contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Ne parle pas de quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. », siffle-t-il entre ses dents. « J'avais _besoin _de boire du sang. »

Puis, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait trop dit, il me jette un dernier regard dégoûté, comme si je n'étais qu'une misérable larve sur sa chaussure, avant de tourner les talons. Je serre les poings, le regardant disparaître entre les feuillages, sentant mon irritation se transformer lentement mais sûrement en énervement. Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point ce mec m'énerve ?!

**•**

Le chemin du retour est difficile. Non seulement parce que je suis trop fatigué pour parcourir de nouveau les kilomètres séparant Langley Wood de Wark sous ma forme lupine, mais en plus parce que j'ai mal partout, et que mon allure miteuse incite les gens à ne pas me prendre en stop. C'est désespérant.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'a pris d'aller chercher Malfoy, et de me défouler sur lui. Certes, il me sort par les yeux, mais JUSTEMENT ! Ce simple fait devrait me pousser à l'éviter comme la peste. Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon lycan a été le chercher, l'a tiré jusqu'ici, pour ensuite se défouler sur lui ? Si tant est que Malfoy dise la vérité, bien sûr. Mais, autant je sais que c'est un menteur né, autant je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'ait menti. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé lorsque je me suis relevé brusquement à mon réveil... Il y avait une certaine crainte dans son regard, et ce n'était pas feint. Le fait qu'il s'en aille aussi rapidement, juste quand la situation commençait à dégénérer, est une preuve supplémentaire, s'il en faut. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait hier, mais il est clair que je lui ai fait peur, bien qu'il refusera toujours de l'admettre. Et, là dessus, je ne peux que le comprendre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Et voilà ! Un petit coup de Draco inquiet ! XD Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, Harry reprend VRAIMENT du poil de la bête, et il commence à dévoiler son charisme de leader !_

_À très bientôt ! (:_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : **_Alors, étant donné que je sais que mes chapitres sont moins longs, que j'ai mis longtemps à publier le précédent, et que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre X, et parce que vous avez été très sage, je vous poste le chapitre IX aujourd'hui !_

_À l'origine, le chapitre IX et le chapitre X étaient censés n'être qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais j'ai préféré les scinder en deux. Déjà, parce que sinon le chapitre IX aurait été beaucouuup plus long que les précédents, et en plus, parce que ça me permet de mettre un séparation logique entre deux événements._

_Donc voilà, dans ce chapitre-là, on commence à découvrir qui est véritablement Harry. Et c'est également l'ébauche de la troisième et dernière intrigue de cette fiction, en espérant que je parvienne à maintenir les trois et à les résoudre au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. XD_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire !_

_Comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K Rowling (j'ai essayé de lui racheter ses droits d'auteur mais elle a pas voulu...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Lorsque j'arrive à la meute, j'aperçois Shannen assise sur le petit fauteuil à bascule que j'ai installé devant chez moi lorsque j'ai emménagé. Elle semble fatiguée – de larges cernes violacées maculent sa peau pâle – et ses yeux sont rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Dès qu'elle entend le bruit de mes pas, elle relève la tête, avant de se lever brutalement du fauteuil, se précipitant vers moi.

« Harry ! », s'exclame-t-elle, son corps me percutant de plein fouet, juste avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque, enfouissant son visage dans mon épaule. Je la serre contre moi – autant pour la rassurer que pour l'empêcher de tomber, alors que ses jambes ne semblent plus la porter – et je remarque alors qu'elle tremble doucement. « J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je ne suis pas venue te voir parce que je pensais que tu avais besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce que je venais de te dire, et quand finalement je viens chez toi pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, je trouve ta porte fermée à clef, et la fenêtre de ta chambre brisée en mille morceaux ! »

C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que je n'avais pas déverrouillé la porte, ce qui est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare dans la meute. Il règne une telle confiance, un tel esprit d'équipe, que le vol est parfaitement inexistant. C'est ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle personne ne prend la peine de fermer sa porte à clef. Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir brisé la fenêtre pour sortir. _Foutu clébart_. J'entends vaguement un grognement irrité résonner du fond de mon esprit mais l'ignore purement et simplement, me concentrant sur Shannen, qui a relevé son regard vers moi, attendant visiblement des explications.

« Je vais bien », la rassurai-je avec un petit sourire. « Sérieusement. C'est juste que mon lycan a repris le dessus sans que je ne m'y attende, et je ne voulais pas vous alerter, pour ça que j'avais fermé la porte d'entrée. Et il est sorti par la fenêtre pour aller se défouler ailleurs. J'ai dû revenir à pied », ajoutai-je avec un rire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle laisse son regard glisser sur mon corps, passant de mes vêtements déchirés, couverts de boue et de sang séché, à mes cheveux emmêlés, à ma barbe naissante et aux cernes qui rongent mes yeux. Je n'ai que peu dormi, et encore, c'était dans un bois, sous la surveillance d'un vampire psychopathe... Une minute ! C'est vrai, ça ! Je suis allé trouver Malfoy, je l'ai tiré par la jambe, mes crocs plantés profondément dedans, jusqu'à une forêt qui se situe à une bonne distance de toute ville digne de ce nom, pour ensuite me jeter sur lui et lui faire visiblement passer un sale quart d'heure, ce qui a duré la quasi-totalité de la nuit. Et pourtant, lorsque mon lycan est tombé inconscient, épuisé par les derniers événements et mon manque flagrant de sommeil, lorsque j'étais allongé sur le sol, sans défense, il n'en a pas profité pour prendre sa vengeance. Il aurait put me tuer aisément, et personne ne l'aurait sut. Mais non. Il s'est contenté d'aller se chercher un _en-cas _avant de me veiller jusqu'à mon réveil. Il n'a pas pris sa vengeance, mais _pire encore_, il a veillé qu'il ne m'arrive rien pendant ma période de vulnérabilité. Il y a définitivement un truc qui cloche, là-dedans.

Je n'ai toutefois pas le loisir de m'appesantir sur ce léger problème que Josh rapplique en courant, le regard empli d'une colère noire. Tout en lui transpire la fureur, et je me détache rapidement de Shannen, me plaçant inconsciemment quelque peu devant elle pour la protéger.

« Josh, écoute, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles, mais... »

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me décroche un violent coup de poing, me faisant reculer de quelques pas, tandis que Shannen s'écarte de nous. Okay, il est _vraiment _furieux.

« Mais _quoi_, Harry ?! », réplique-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère. « Tu sais qu'on a tous crut que tu étais mort ?! On s'attendait à tout moment à se faire attaquer par les chasseurs, tandis que nos deux mâles alphas avaient décidé de se FAIRE LA MALLE ! »

Je me baisse brusquement, évitant avec agilité un nouveau coup de poing, et recule de quelques pas en levant les mains en signe de paix. « Ecoute, Josh, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

Je me fais une nouvelle fois couper dans mon élan par un coup de poing qui s'écrase, cette fois-ci, dans mon estomac, me coupant la respiration. La seconde suivante, je me jette sur lui, furieux à mon tour, et s'ensuit un mélange de coups de pieds et de poings qui reste encore aujourd'hui flou dans mon esprit.

**•**

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Josh et moi ayons été soigner nos blessures et prendre une douche bien méritée – ainsi qu'un bon repas, pour ma part, car je n'avais rien avaler depuis près de vingt-quatre heures –, je me tiens dans la salle du conseil, devant ses différents membres. Shannen et Josh sont également là pour m'épauler. Ils savent à quel point j'ai horreur de ces mascarades.

J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage, fixant ensuite la demi-douzaine de petits vieux qui me dardent sur moi leurs regards perçants.

« Vous savez tous qu'Audric a déserté la meute, précisément au moment où nous avions le plus besoin de lui », je commence, plongeant mon regard dans les yeux de chacun d'eux, de façon à évaluer mes chances de réussite. Je doute que mon projet ne remporte l'unanimité des voix.

Ils hochent tous la tête, ne montrant aucun autre signe. Aucun signe _encourageant_, en tout cas. Bien. Ça va être plus compliqué que ce que je ne le pensais.

« Et en tant que mâle alpha, il est de mon devoir de prendre sa suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Bien que d'après les rumeurs, il ne reviendra pas. »

J'entends un petit ricanement sur la gauche, et j'hausse un sourcil, me tournant vers le conseiller qui l'a émis. Celui-ci darde sur moi ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, croisant ses mains sur la table devant lui et se penchant pour mieux me voir. « Comme c'est commode », me lance-t-il d'un ton faussement affable. « Tu arrive dans la seule meute qui accepte de te recevoir à cause de ton statut d'alpha, et quelques mois seulement après, la fille du chef actuel est atrocement mutilé, et celui-ci, enfermé dans son chagrin, est immédiatement mis hors-course. C'est tout de même une sacrée coïncidence, tu ne crois pas ? »

J'hausse un sourcil, manquant de m'étouffer avec ma salive alors qu'une vague de fureur noire m'envahit. « Que dois-je comprendre par là ? », répliquai-je, glacial. « Essaieriez-vous de m'accuser du meurtre de Lily dans le but d'évincer Audric ? Si c'est le cas, alors permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est totalement stupide. J'aimais Lily comme ma propre fille, et je n'ai jamais voulu le pouvoir. Dès qu'Audric reviendra, je lui rendrai bien volontiers sa place. Parce que, contrairement à vous, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'Audric reviendra. »

Je les regarde un à un, prenant le temps de laisser mes paroles faire leur chemin dans leur boîte crânienne dangereusement étroite. « Je ne suis pas le monstre qui a tué Lily. Mais je sais qui l'a fait. » Je laisse volontairement une minute de flottement, leur laissant éventuellement le temps d'avoir une réaction. Ils n'en ont aucune. Hormis le petit homme tout à gauche qui décroise ses mains et se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un sourire courtois, qui me donne envie de le lui arracher à coup de crocs.

« Les chasseurs. Ils sont de retour. »

Là, plusieurs réactions se manifestent. L'homme tout à gauche ricane doucement, tandis qu'une femme d'un certain âge émet un hoquet de surprise, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche avec des grands yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Au moins une qui sait ce dont ils sont capables. Les autres vont de l'indifférence légèrement amusée au sourire sarcastique, en passant par le déni le plus total. Génial. C'est vraiment mal parti.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, je suis prêt à faire témoigner Shannen Keegan ici présente, qui est, comme vous le savez tous, l'infirmière de cette meute. C'est également elle qui s'est occupé de l'entretien post-mortem de Lily, dont le corps, dois-je le rappeler, est toujours à l'infirmerie, si vous désirez le voir. »

Là, Shannen semble comprendre le message, car elle s'avance, entreprenant d'établir un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'elle a découvert en faisant l'autopsie de Lily. Je décroche à ce moment-là, me contentant d'analyser les réactions des conseillers. La grande majorité commence à prendre aux sérieux nos paroles. Seuls deux conseillers ne semblent toujours pas convaincu : le petit homme à gauche – ô surprise ! – et un autre homme vers le milieu. Je soupire doucement. Tant pis. L'essentiel, c'est que la majorité nous soutienne.

Dès que Shannen finit son résumé, je m'avance à mon tour, reprenant ma place au centre du demi-cercle formé par leurs sièges. « Les chasseurs sont une réelle menace, que nous ne devons pas sous-estimer. Plus d'une meute bien plus puissante que la nôtre a été détruite par leur barbarie. Je refuse de rester les bras croisés pendant que cette meute se fait massacrer. »

« Mais que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ?! », s'exclame la femme âgée, me regardant avec un air horrifié. « Nous sommes une toute petite meute ! Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour leur faire face ! Il faut que nous fuyions ! »

« Fuir ? », répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Et pour aller où ? Où que nous allions, ils nous retrouveront. Souhaitez-vous réellement vivre dans la crainte qu'ils nous retrouvent, qu'ils tuent nos enfants et violent nos femmes ? Allons-nous réellement partir la queue entre les jambes, abandonner ce village qui est nôtre, qui nous revient de _droit _?! Je refuse de ramper face à eux. Ils ne me font pas peur. Il est hors de question que je condamne ma meute à l'exile, pas alors qu'il existe d'autres solutions. Cela fait des années maintenant que les meutes fuient les chasseurs comme la peste, que nous fermons les yeux sur les massacres qui se produisent autour de nous, que nous baissons la tête en priant pour ne pas être les prochains. Cela n'a que trop duré ! Je refuse de me plier à leur loi de la terreur. Je refuse de les laisser nous dicter notre conduite. Nous sommes un peuple fort et fier, nous sommes parfaitement capable de nous battre. Nous n'avons pas réussi à nous retirer du joug des vampires pour tomber sous celui des humains ! Non ! Je le refuse ! Alors des messagers vont aller voir chacune des meutes de ce pays. Nous allons nous reformer les anciennes alliances, celles qui sont tombées dans l'oubli aujourd'hui. Nous allons faire revivre le peuple des lycans. Nous allons nous élever, unis et fiers, et les chasseurs ne pourront rien contre cette vague meurtrière. Ils veulent la guerre ? Alors ils l'auront. Nous ne mourront pas sans nous battre. »

**•**

Je dois avouer que quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je ne m'attendais pas à faire un tel effet sur les conseillers. Ceux-ci ont accepté à l'unanimité. Même si les anciennes alliances avaient disparu à l'époque, même si le chemin qui se dessinait devant nous était truffé d'embûches, je pense qu'ils avaient vu en moi une chose que j'ignorais alors : ils avaient vu un véritable chef. Je n'étais que très vaguement conscient de mon influence à l'époque, et je pense que c'est la première fois où j'ai véritablement effleuré des doigts toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir. Moi qui avais passé ma vie à fuir le rôle de chef, je venais de l'endosser, et il m'allait comme un gant. Je me découvrais un véritable but.

**•**

« Les _alliances_, vraiment ? », me lance Josh une fois que nous sortons de la salle du conseil, me jetant un regard à la fois admiratif et furieux. « Tu sais que les alliances ont disparu depuis des siècles ? Autour de qui comptes-tu les réunir ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Shannen froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Peut-être est-ce parce que ma famille n'est pas une ancienne famille de lycans, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces alliances... », avoue-t-elle, l'air un peu perdu.

« Les alliances ont été créées aux origines. Tu sais que Fenrir et Dracula sont tous les deux nés à la même époque. On les soupçonne d'être de la même famille. Mais bref, là n'est pas la question », commençai-je à lui expliquer. « Ils se sont presque aussitôt détestés. Quand ils ont découvert l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, ils ont commencé à avoir dans l'idée de détruire l'autre. Toutefois, leurs pouvoirs s'égalaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'entre-tuer. Alors, ils se mirent dans l'idée de monter une armée. Au début, Fenrir transmis son don à sept humains, qui devinrent des lycans. Ceux-ci formèrent les sept premières familles de lycans, les familles les plus anciennes. Les années passèrent et la guerre entre Fenrir et Dracula continuait à faire rage. Mais, comble du désespoir pour Fenrir, les familles qu'il avait crées dans le but de devenir son bras armé commencèrent à se disputer. Des guerres intestines éclatèrent. Fenrir, sentant qu'il allait perdre la guerre s'il ne remédiait pas efficacement à ces problèmes, décida de créer une alliance. Une alliance de sang, tellement puissante qu'un allié ne pourrait la trahir sans y laisser sa vie. Il regroupa alors les sept chefs de famille autour de lui, et créa les plusieurs alliances entre chacun d'eux. Chaque alliance reliait le chef de famille à lui-même, Fenrir. Il était le pillier commun auquel étaient enchaînées toutes ces familles.

Comme tu te doutes, l'histoire a mal fini. L'un des sept, pour protéger sa famille des vampires, fut obliger de rompre l'alliance. Il décéda alors dans d'affreuses souffrances, et son fils aîné décida de le venger. Cette époque fut remplie de massacres, et la honte fut jetée sur sa famille et sa descendance. Ils devinrent les premiers loups-garous. À peu près à la même époque, Dracula et Fenrir finirent par trouver un moyen de s'entre-tuer, et ils passèrent l'arme à gauche au même moment. À ce moment-là, les anciennes alliances furent définitivement enterrées. »

Shannen me regarde avec des grands yeux, les sourcils haussés tellement hauts qu'ils disparaissent sous sa frange. « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien notre histoire... », murmure-t-elle, me tirant un sourire amusé.

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de me raconter toutes ces vieilles histoires le soir pour m'endormir », lui avouai-je avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

Je remarque alors Josh qui me lance un regard étrange avant qu'il ne me sourit quelque peu en se rendant compte que je le fixe.

« Alors ? Autour de qui comptes-tu former les alliances ? », me demande alors Shannen, et je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Josh répond, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'adresse à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent d'esprit : « C'est évident. Autour de lui. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilà, ce chapitre nous éclaire donc pas mal sur l'histoire des lycans et des vampires, et fait également avancer l'intrigue avec les chasseurs. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu, voir même beaucoup, de Draco ! Et on le verra également sous un nouveau jour ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier à nouveau, étant donné que j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment. Mais dès que j'ai cinq minutes à moi, je vous promets, je le fais !_

_A bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : **_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai été longue à poster, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de monde en cours de route, parce que j'avoue que vos reviews diminuent de chapitre en chapitre. Si vous aimez cette histoire, s'il vous plaît, dites-le moi ! N'oubliez pas que nous n'avons aucun salaire, et aucun moyen de savoir si les gens apprécient ou pas nos fictions, à part les reviews !_

_Bref, sinon, comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Le reste est entièrement à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

Je ne m'attendais pas à parvenir à convaincre le conseil aussi rapidement, vraiment. Ni à faire accepter l'idée à la meute aussi facilement. Les messagers ont rapidement été choisis – des soldats surentraînés, de façon à montrer notre force, mais également très doués en diplomatie, et non pas des abrutis sans cervelles. C'est donc tout naturellement que Josh est parti en tant que messager. Cela me fait bizarre de ne plus le voir, d'autant plus que la meute semble étrangement vide, à présent. Six de nos meilleurs soldats partis – un pour chaque meute – et notre effectif se retrouve considérablement réduit.

Les différentes meutes sont en effet les descendantes des anciennes familles originelles, créées par Fenrir lui-même. Si ce que disait ma mère est vrai, j'aurais dû avoir l'une de ces meutes, et non pas être le remplaçant temporaire de l'un de leurs chefs en attendant que celui-ci revienne. Bien que, plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai de doute quant au fait qu'Audric reviendra un jour. Cela me fait du mal de l'admettre, car je le respecte énormément, mais je pense que le temps est venu pour lui de prendre sa retraite. Et je pense qu'il le sent également.

Ce qui crée le premier problème de taille auquel je vais me heurter : les nouvelles vont vite, dans ce monde, et je sais que toutes les meutes ont déjà entendu parler de moi... en tant que le second d'Audric. Comment vais-je pouvoir les convaincre de s'allier à moi, si je n'ai pas de rôle bien établi ? Je n'ai même pas pris le pouvoir de manière respectable. Normalement, pour être le chef légitime de cette meute, il aurait fallu que je tue Audric, et non pas que je prenne sa place dès qu'il est parti. Ma meute me considère comme son chef légitime, je le sais, mais il existe des meutes bien plus belliqueuses que la mienne. C'est bien là le problème.

Quand j'en ai parlé à Josh, celui-ci m'a assuré que les meutes verront en moi leur chef légitime le moment venu. Mais j'en doute franchement.

Toutefois, je refuse d'attendre que les soldats reviennent de leur mission de messager pour commencer à attaquer les chasseurs. C'est leur laisser une trop grande longueur d'avance. Et c'est risquer le fait qu'ils puissent éventuellement entendre parler de notre plan avant qu'on ait put le mettre à exécution. Je veux profiter de l'effet de surprise.

J'ignore pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencé à attaquer – cela fait, après tout, trois jours depuis que j'ai reçu le collier devant ma porte –, mais je décide de voir le bon côté des choses et de prendre ça comme un signe que les Dieux sont de notre côté. Peut-être ont-ils peur de nous attaquer, finalement.

Après le conseil, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Malgré la colère qu'ont éveillé en moi les paroles de la vieille femme du conseil, je dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison sur un point : nous sommes une toute petite meute, avec moins d'une centaine de membres, et dont une bonne moitié est composée de femmes et d'enfants. Je refuse de les envoyer au combat. Attaquer les chasseurs de front avant d'avoir la réponse des autres meutes et leur aide matérielle serait du pur suicide. Les chasseurs, bien qu'étant des êtres humains et donc, étant naturellement plus faibles que nous, n'en restent pas moins des êtres humains _surentraînés_, avec l'habitude de se battre contre des lycans, et connaissant donc nos points faibles. De plus, ils ont un gros avantage numérique, et je n'irai donc pas les provoquer de front. Un lycan seul ne pourra pas détruire un groupe de chasseurs. Parce que, ça aussi, ils ont compris que c'était efficace : ils se déplacent toujours en groupe lorsqu'ils chassent.

Lorsque j'ai fait part de mes considérations à Shannen, celle-ci m'a rétorqué que moi, je m'étais battu plus d'une fois contre des groupes de chasseurs et que j'avais réussi à m'en sortir. Soit. Mais j'ai passé la grosse majorité de ma vie à errer seul, il est donc normal que j'ai appris à me défendre seul, sans compter sur personne. La plupart des lycans de la meute ont toujours vécu en meute. Ils ont toujours put compter sur les autres pour les aider s'ils en avaient besoin, et seront donc parfaitement incapable de se battre seul contre un groupe de chasseurs.

Et c'est là où la solution m'est venue en tête. Puis que nous ne pouvons pas attaquer les chasseurs de front, mais que les lycans ne peuvent pas se battre seuls, il suffit de _traquer_ les chasseurs à notre tour. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas des prédateurs, à l'origine ?

**_•_**

J'ai réussi, je ne sais trop comment, à convaincre la meute de mon plan. Tous l'ont trouvé génial, bien qu'il sonne bancal à mes oreilles. Il y a trop de failles, trop de risque. Mais, comme l'a dit Shannen, c'est le seul que nous ayons, et nous n'avons pas le choix.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve, seul, à Hexham, en train de boire un verre tranquillement dans un bar que je ne connaissais pas. Je _sais_ que les chasseurs ont un repère ici. Il y en a énormément qui se baladent en ville, à la recherche de lycans potentiels. Après tout, plus une ville est grande, plus il y a d'habitants, et plus il y a d'habitants, plus il y a de chances que certains d'entre eux soient des lycans. J'ai décidé de venir seul, mais tous les autres lycans se baladent en bande, habillés comme des étudiants allant boire un verre après les cours, ou alors comme un groupe d'hommes rentrant du travail et s'arrêtant pour discuter sport. La règle est simple : fondez-vous dans la masse, faites-vous passer pour plus humains que des êtres humains, ayant l'air insouciants et innocents, mais soyez aux aguets. Repérez rapidement les groupes de chasseurs, qui s'amuseront à jouer eux aussi aux humains innocents, traquez-les, et tuez-les tous. Ne laissez pas de survivants. Et prenez bien soin de laisser une marque de morsure avec vos crocs, de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien visible. Que les chasseurs comprennent que ce sont eux qui sont les proies, à présent.

**•**

Je sirote tranquillement mon verre, faisant mine de regarder la télévision branchée sur la chaîne info au-dessus du bar, bien que tous mes sens soient aux aguets. Je sens une présence pesante dans les environs, et un vague sentiment d'urgence m'a envahi. Mon lycan semble nerveux, sans que je ne parvienne à deviner pourquoi, mais je fais bien plus confiance à mon instinct qu'à ma raison. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de mon martini quand soudain je manque de m'étouffer avec ma boisson : un bruit sourd, comme le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, vient de retentir à l'arrière du bar, dans une ruelle adjacente. Personne n'a rien entendu, bien sûr, et si je n'étais pas autant sur mes gardes, sûrement l'aurais-je manqué moi aussi.

Je repose mon verre, laissant un billet sur le bar avant de me relever, me tournant pour sortir. Mon regard balaye la salle, mais je ne vois rien de suspect. Je ne suis cependant pas sûr à deux cent pour cent qu'il n'y a pas de chasseurs dans la salle, aussi dois-je tout faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'échange quelques mots polis avec le barman en remettant ma veste, allant même jusqu'à demander une cigarette à mon voisin de comptoir avant de sortir tranquille, faisant mine de pianoter sur mon portable, la cigarette au coin des lèvres. Mais sous les cheveux longs qui dissimulent mon regard, mes yeux sont aux aguets, et balayent la salle d'allers-retours incessants. J'arrive finalement à la porte, et prends mon temps de remonter mon col sur mon cou, faisant mine de frissonner à la vue du temps pluvieux, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Une fois dans la rue, je garde ma couverte, mais j'entends très clairement des bruits de coups et des gémissements désespérés retentir dans une ruelle adjacente. La douleur contenue dans cette voix est telle qu'elle me fait frissonner d'effroi.

Une fois au coin de la ruelle, j'y entre très discrètement, m'accroupissant derrière les poubelles qui sont là. Au fond, dos à moi, se trouve un groupe de six hommes, habillés entièrement de noir, avec des cagoules et des lunettes infrarouges. Juste devant moi, un peu sur ma droite, au milieu de la ruelle, se tient un septième, qui semble faire le gué. Bien qu'il soit visiblement plus intéressé par ce qui se passe au fond de l'impasse – à savoir ses collègues en train de tabasser une personne que je ne peux pas voir – plutôt que par les rares passants qui se baladent dans l'artère principale.

Je profite de ma cachette de ma position accroupie pour retirer silencieusement mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, restant pieds-nus, avant de m'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à l'extrême limite de la poubelle. Lorsque l'homme jette un énième coup d'œil à l'arrière, je me précipite silencieusement sur lui, bien plus rapide qu'un être humain normal, avant de placer ma main devant sa bouche, agrippant fermement son menton, mon autre main allant se placer à l'arrière de sa nuque, et d'un mouvement sec, je lui brise le cou. Son corps s'affaisse aussitôt contre moi, et je le retiens, le faisant glisser silencieusement à terre. Je n'ai jusqu'à présent produit aucun son, et de toute façon, les autres chasseurs semblent tellement pris par leur victime et produisent tellement de bruit en la torturant qu'ils ne m'auraient pas entendu. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Je scrute ensuite les ténèbres de la ruelle mal éclairée, parvenant rapidement à déterminer la place de chaque chasseur restant. Comme je le pensais, il y en a six. Une première ligne de quatre chasseurs, les plus proches de la victime, et donc les plus loin de moi, qui s'amusent à la torturer. Celle-ci n'émet d'ailleurs plus que des faibles gémissements, semblant au bord de l'inconscience. Ou pire. Mon instinct me hurle de me dépêcher, mais je prends tout de même le temps nécessaire à établir un plan d'attaque. Foncer tête baissée sera totalement inutile, si ce n'est que je risque d'y laisser ma peau, et la victime également.

Il reste donc deux chasseurs qui sont un peu en retraits par rapport aux autres, mais vu leurs membres contractés et leurs pieds qui piétinent légèrement le sol, ils attendent impatiemment leur tour. Je dois donc faire vite.

Je m'approche rapidement et silencieusement d'eux, et m'empare de celui qui est le plus éloigné des autres pour lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à son précédent collègue. Toutefois, mes mouvements doivent attirer le regard du deuxième le plus éloigné des autres, car il se tourne vers moi alors que je dépose silencieusement au sol son collège. Je vois ses muscles se tendre, et sa main se diriger vers son arme. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, tant pis pour la discrétion. Je m'empare de l'arme du chasseur que je viens de tuer et lui tire une balle en pleine tête. Il s'effondre aussitôt, ce qui a le mérite d'attirer l'attention des autres chasseurs.

Je ne réfléchis pas, alors, et me transforme aussitôt. Je me jette sur le chasseur le plus proche, mes crocs se plantant dans la peau tendre de son cou. Je lui arrache la carotide d'un mouvement sec, avant de me détourner et de m'éloigner d'eux en slalomant entre les balles d'argent qu'ils se mettent à me tirer dessus. Une fois que je suis suffisamment éloigné, je fais demi-tour, leur faisant de nouveau face, une balle m'égratignant l'épaule dans le processus. Je ne sens même pas la douleur, celle-ci étant totalement absorbée par l'adrénaline.

Je leur fonce à nouveau dessus, parvenant à éviter une nouvelle salve de balle avec brio, et arrache la tête de l'un d'eux d'un simple coup de patte. Je me sers ensuite de son corps comme d'un bouclier en reprenant ma forme humaine – à moitié, tout du moins, parce que mes mains sont toujours des pattes velues pourvues de griffes, et mon visage est toujours la gueule d'un loup.

Je parviens à m'approcher suffisamment pour donner un violent coup de pattes au chasseur le plus proche, lui lacérant le ventre, et je profite d'une petite ouverte dans sa peau pour y replonger la patte, lui arrachant les boyaux. Ceux-ci s'échappent de leur prison de chair comme un chapelet de saucisse et tombent au sol avec un bruit mat, suivi juste après par son corps sans vie. Je me débarrasse alors de mon bouclier, qui ne me sert plus à rien à présent qu'il est entièrement troué de balles, et reprends ma forme canine, me jetant sur les deux chasseurs restants. Ceux-ci reculent dans un ensemble parfaitement désynchronisé, hurlant de terreur à qui mieux mieux. L'un des deux se prend les pieds dans le corps inanimé de son collègue et tombe à la renverse au moment même où je fonds sur lui. La seconde d'après, sa tête va rouler un peu plus loin, complètement détachée de son corps, ses yeux encore écarquillés de terreur.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas précipités et me rends compte que le dernier chasseur tente de s'enfuir. J'hausse un sourcil, le regardant courir avec un certain amusement morbide, avant qu'un détail sordide n'attire mon attention : l'arrière de son pantalon est plus sombre. Il s'est uriné dessus. Cela, plus que toute autre chose, fait naître en moi un violent sentiment de mépris, et je reprends forme humaine, m'emparant d'une arme sur le corps de l'un de ses collègues. La balle lui arrache la moitié de l'arrière de la tête, et je regarde avec un dégoût son corps tomber au sol.

Je reste un moment ainsi, à regarder le massacre que je viens de commettre, avant qu'un faible gémissement derrière moi ne me rappelle la raison première de ma venue ici.

Je me retourne vivement, écarquillant les yeux en voyant la forme affalée sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente.

« Malfoy ?! »

**•**

J'ai réussi, je ne sais trop comment, à traîner son corps jusqu'à un motel, où j'ai pris une chambre. Dieu merci, nous ne sommes pas obligés de passer devant la réception pour aller à la chambre, et je peux donc transporter le corps inconscient de Malfoy en évitant les questions indiscrètes. J'ouvre tant bien que mal la porte de la chambre – ce qui est en soi assez difficile avec un corps inconscient qui n'est pas franchement très léger dans les bras – et le dépose le plus délicatement possible sur le lit. Je m'empresse ensuite d'aller fermer la porte à clef, ainsi que de tirer les rideaux. Je ne voudrais pas que des regards indiscrets se pointent par ici.

Je reviens ensuite à ses côtés, prenant le temps de l'examiner. Il est vraiment dans un sale état. Il a plusieurs blessures vraiment profondes sur le torse, le cou et les cuisses, visiblement dans le but de lui faire perdre un maximum de sang. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement si bien coiffés sont emmêlés et couverts de sang séchés. Sa peau d'ivoire est sale et couverte, elle aussi, de sang séché. Il a également plusieurs traces de brûlures et d'acide, et ces remarques font naître en moi une vague de fureur vengeresse. Ces enculés méritaient bien ce que je leur ai fait subir.

Décidant que, de toute façon, je ne pourrais rien faire sans lui enlever les lambeaux de vêtements qui lui restent, je retire doucement sa chemise et son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures, bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient. Tâchant de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ses blessures, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler mes mouvements si la hargne que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure me reprend, je vais chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant, entreprenant de nettoyer son corps.

Puis, je vais chercher dans la petite pharmacie qui se trouve dans la salle de bain la trousse de premiers secours, et entreprends de lui soigner ses blessures.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Pauvre Draco. Et je vous promets, dans le prochain chapitre, je vais être encore plus sadique... (On ne frappe pas l'auteur!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! Si je peux me permettre, vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance, parce que j'étais supposée travailler toute la semaine non-stop. Mais il s'est avéré qu'après un accident à mon travail, hier soir, je suis lamentablement bloquée du dos, et je suis donc condamnée à rester allongée. J'en ai donc profité pour m'avancer dans l'écriture de BFTP, et je suis donc dans la capacité de vous poster le chapitre XI !_

_ À savoir qu'il y aura un léger retournement de situation dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir, ça va être très drôle par la suite !_

_Encore désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, j'espère que je saurais me rattraper avec ce chapitre qui est sensiblement plus long que les précédents !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer : **_Harry et Draco appartiennent toujours à J.K Rowling, tout le reste m'appartient !_

**_Réponse au(x) review(s) : _**_Merci _**_Nana_**_ pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil ! Haha, tu as entendu mon appel à l'aide ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! C'est le genre de choses dont on a besoin quand on est auteur de fiction : savoir si notre fiction plaît ou pas, s'il y a des points négatifs ou positifs, de façon à pouvoir progresser._

_Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas bien longs... J'ai bien pris en compte ton commentaire et je te promets que j'essaie de les allonger, mais c'est difficile ! Parfois j'aimerais bien en faire des plus longs, mais je me dis que si je ne coupe pas le chapitre à cet endroit-là, ça n'ira pas, et du coup, je préfère faire des chapitres courts que des chapitres mal coupés... Mais celui-ci est déjà plus long, donc je pense que ça devrait te plaire ! (:_

_À très bientôt j'espère !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

Lorsque Malfoy reprend conscience, je suis assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, ne le quittant pas du regard. Un gémissement me tire de ma contemplation morbide, et je me redresse, grimaçant alors que tout mon corps m'envoie des signaux de douleur. Ma nuque et mon dos sont horriblement raides, après avoir passé des heures à veiller ce foutu vampire. Je me relève, m'approchant de lui au moment où ses paupières dévoilent deux orbes... d'un rouge profond. Aïe. Danger.

Malfoy se redresse brutalement en me voyant, ignorant la vague de douleur qui semble se propager en lui, ramassant tout son corps comme une sorte de panthère sur le point d'attaquer. Il me fixe furieusement, très visiblement terrorisé, et fais claquer ses mâchoires dans ma direction, ses lèvres se relevant en un feulement sourd pour dévoiler ses canines. On dirait un animal blessé, et lorsque je tends doucement ma main vers lui, pour tenter de l'apaiser, il avance brutalement ses crocs, me forçant à effectuer une retraite stratégique. D'accord.

Il est dans un tel état qu'il n'est plus capable de penser rationnellement. Ses instincts de prédateur ont repris le dessus. Je suppose que le manque de sang dans son organisme doit y jouer pour beaucoup. Réalisant cela, je me détourne du lit, allant chercher dans le frigo de la chambre une poche de sang que j'ai dérobé à l'hôpital un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. C'est bien la première fois que je cambriole un hôpital. Mais bon, il faut un début à tout, comme on dit.

Je sens le regard effrayé et dangereux de Malfoy sur mon dos, et je reste sur mes gardes. Certes, c'est moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie, et je ne présente aucune réelle menace pour lui actuellement, mais il n'en reste pas moins que toute pensée rationnelle a déserté son esprit, et qu'il éprouve le besoin de se défendre. Je ne tiens pas à me faire vider de mon sang par un vampire trop affaibli pour prendre le contrôle sur ses instincts.

Je m'empare de la poche de sang, l'odeur me faisant plisser le nez de dégoût, avant de l'ouvrir et de la verser dans un thermos, que je fais brièvement chauffer au micro-onde. Je reviens ensuite lentement vers Malfoy, gardant mon regard braqué sur lui, méfiant.

« Ca ne sera certainement pas le meilleur repas que tu auras pris dans ta vie, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Il ne me répond rien, bien sûr, se contentant de me fixer dans les yeux et de reculer d'avantage contre le mur en me voyant approcher. Je remarque que ses mains tremblent doucement, et il pousse un léger gémissement désespéré alors que j'arrive près du lit, son regard agressif se changeant en quelque chose de plaintif, de suppliant. Il est complètement terrorisé.

Son comportement fait naître en moi une violente poussée de haine envers ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Malfoy est quelqu'un de fort, d'incroyablement irritant, et qui n'a besoin de personne pour le protéger. Le voir dans cet état me serre le cœur, et me donne envie de le protéger, puisqu'il en est incapable. Je ne supporte pas de voir un guerrier tel que lui être réduit à être une telle loque à cause de ces bâtards de chasseurs. Je regrette de ne pas les avoir fait d'avantage souffrir.

Je m'assois lentement sur le lit à ses côtés, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de geste brusque, ne le quittant pas du regard.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal », murmurai-je, la voix rauque d'émotions. « Regarde, je vais te donner à manger. Okay ? »

J'ouvre lentement le thermos, et aussitôt, l'odeur âcre et épaisse du sang me saute à la gorge, faisant naître en moi un violent haut-le-cœur. Je me contente toutefois de poser le bouchon sur la table de chevet, et de lui tendre doucement le thermos.

« Tiens. Bois. »

Ma voix est douce et rassurante, et je reste un long moment, ainsi, immobile, à juste lui tendre le thermos. Il me fixe pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant visiblement de chercher la moindre trace d'agressivité dans mon regard, de déterminer si c'est un piège. Mais je me contente d'être totalement transparent, de lui laisser voir la moindre de mes émotions. Malgré tous nos désaccords, malgré la haine que je lui voue habituellement, là, maintenant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : le protéger. Je veux faire disparaître cette peur panique de son regard, je veux soigner son corps et son esprit. C'est peut-être étrange, mais lors de nos rencontres, il a appris à gagner mon respect. J'ai fini par ne pas le sous-estimer, par le considérer comme un adversaire à ma hauteur. Et le fait qu'on l'ait réduit à _ça_, ça me rend furieux.

Il finit par tendre timidement une main vers le thermos, et, voyant que je ne recule pas, il s'en empare vivement avant de le ramener contre lui, me jetant un regard empli de méfiance et de défi. Son comportement me fait quelque peu sourire. On dirait un enfant qui vient de prendre un chocolat et qui me met au défi de le lui récupérer.

Mon sourire semble le détendre d'avantage, car il daigne enfin me quitter du regard pour se concentrer sur sa boisson, la reniflant avec un air prudent. Il semble finalement satisfait, car il la porte rapidement à ses lèvres, vidant le récipient en quelques secondes seulement. Il le repose ensuite doucement sur la table de chevet et braque de nouveau son regard vers moi. Je lui fais un petit sourire encourageant, et la seconde d'après, il s'allonge de nouveau lentement dans le lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas trop m'approcher. Je me décale pour lui laisser d'avantage de place, et il finit par fermer les yeux lentement. Je viens alors caresser doucement ses cheveux blonds et soyeux, bien qu'ils soient encore emmêlés et couverts de sang séché, et il se détend, ne tardant pas à s'endormir.

**•**

Lorsqu'il se réveille de nouveau quelques heures après, je suis à moitié en train de somnoler sur ma chaise, épuisé par les événements de ces dernières 24h. Un gémissement étouffé en provenance du lit me sort de mon hébétude, et je me redresse, le regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais lorsque ses paupières papillonnent un instant avant de s'ouvrir, elles dévoilent deux orbes d'un gris intense, ce qui me fait pousser un soupire de soulagement. Malfoy est redevenu lui-même.

Il doit entendre ma respiration, parce qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi, haussant un sourcil aristocratique et perplexe en me voyant. « Potter ? »

Je lui offre un sourire crispé, m'étirant pour tenter de chasser la raideur qui s'est installé dans chacun de mes muscles. « Malfoy. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il se redresse lentement, regardant autour de lui avec précaution. Il semble ne pas en revenir.

« Où sont les chasseurs ? », me demande-t-il soudainement, comme s'il venait seulement de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé dans la ruelle... ce qui est certainement le cas.

« Morts », répondis-je simplement, haussant les épaules en allant me servir du café que je fais réchauffer au micro-onde. Cela fait pratiquement 36h que je suis réveillé et j'en ai plus que besoin. « Je passais dans le coin quand je les ai vu en train de torturer quelqu'un. Je les ai tué, puis j'ai vu que c'était toi. Je t'ai ramené ici et je t'ai soigné. Tu as dormi pratiquement 24h d'affilée », lui annonçai-je tranquillement, comme si je parlais de la pluie et du beau temps. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il m'est redevable.

Il plisse doucement ses superbes yeux, me fixant visiblement avec méfiance. « Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? », siffle-t-il.

« Tu es le seul adversaire à ma hauteur que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Personne n'a le droit de te tuer, à part moi. »

Il me fixe durant encore un moment, semblant visiblement chercher quelque chose sur mon visage. Il finit par détourner le regard, tandis que je lui tends un nouveau thermos de sang. Pendant la journée, j'ai dû retourner faire une descente à l'hôpital, histoire d'avoir suffisamment de sang pour affronter une nouvelle crise de ce genre, s'il n'était pas lui-même en se réveillant.

Je me suis moi-même questionné sur mes motivations, pendant les longues heures que j'ai passées à le veiller. L'avoir sauvé m'a semblé logique : j'ai vu des chasseurs en train de torturer quelqu'un, et cela était une bonne occasion pour me débarrasser d'un groupe de chasseurs, tout en sauvant un innocent. Mais j'aurais put le laisser dans la rue une fois que j'avais tué les chasseurs. Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici ? Pourquoi avoir à tout prix cherché à lui sauver la vie ? Pour qu'il ait une dette de vie envers moi ? Non. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mes actions ne sont jamais intéressées. La seule raison que j'ai trouvée et celle que je viens de lui donner : Malfoy est _mon_ adversaire, et le privilège de le tuer me revient donc, à _moi_ et à _moi seul_.

Il sirote tranquillement son thermos de sang, avec tellement de classe que je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu lever le petit doigt à une ou deux reprises, avec toute la retenue aristocratique dont il peut faire preuve, alors que je vois bien qu'il est assoiffé. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil à ses côtés, buvant tranquillement mon café.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », lui lancé-je après un moment.

Il prend le temps de boire encore une ou deux gorgées avant de tourner un regard indéchiffrable vers moi. Un regard qui fait remuer quelque chose au fond de mes entrailles.

« Je vais bien. Toutes mes blessures internes sont guéries. Il en reste encore quelques-unes externes, mais ce ne sont pas les plus graves. Je serai en état de te tuer d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

Sa voix glaciale m'arrache un sourire amusé, parce que j'entends bien qu'elle est forcée. C'est juste une habitude, une espèce d'échange de politesse. Sa manière à lui de me dire merci.

« Pas de quoi. », soufflé-je en souriant, avant de reposer la tasse de café sur la petite table qui sert de bureau. « J'y vais. Je te laisse le soin de ranger la chambre, et de la payer auprès de la réception », lui dis-je, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, j'ai récupéré ma veste et je suis parti, la porte se fermant derrière moi avec un bruit feutré.

**•**

En revenant à la meute, je vois une tornade brune se précipiter vers moi. _Encore_. Cette scène semble se reproduire bien trop souvent à mon goût.

« Où diable étais-tu passé ?! » m'agresse aussitôt Shannen, le regard rempli de fureur et de larmes contenues. « Nous pensions que tu étais mort ! Ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas rentré, Harry ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce que nous avons tous pensé ?! Certains commençaient même à dire que tu avais quitté le navire, ou alors que tu t'étais fait tué, et je - ».

« Shannen. », la coupé-je, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux, posant mes deux mains sur ses épaules. « Je vais bien. J'ai fait une rencontre avec des chasseurs l'autre soir, et j'ai dû aller soigner mes blessures. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la meute dans cet état. C'est tout. »

Mon mensonge semble encore plus l'inquiéter, bien entendu, et elle se lance dans une nouvelle tirade sur mon imbécillité que je n'écoute pas. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais sauvé la vie de quelqu'un des griffes des chasseurs, sinon elle m'aurait demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas amené cette personne à la meute. Et allez donc lui expliquer que j'ai sauvé la vie d'un vampire... C'est considéré comme un crime dans la meute, après tout.

**•**

J'ai enfin réussi à la convaincre que j'allais bien, que j'avais seulement besoin d'une nuit de repos, avant d'aller m'enfermer chez moi, savourant un instant le silence de ma maison. J'adore Shannen, mais purée, qu'est-ce qu'elle parle ! Je vais me faire rapidement un repas – composé d'un steack d'un kilos entièrement cru – avant d'aller me prendre une douche, semant mes vêtements sur mon passage. C'est mon petit plaisir dû au fait que je vive seul : je peux balancer mes fringues n'importe où, personne ne viendra me le reprocher.

Je grimace en remarquant l'état de mon torse : couvert de sang séché qui n'est pas le mien. Seule mon épaule a été blessée après tout, et si c'est encore douloureux, ça finira par cicatriser correctement. Bien entendu, les blessures causées par l'argent cicatrisent très lentement. À la même vitesse que les blessures infligées aux êtres humains normaux, pour être tout à fait exact. C'est frustrant, mais bon. Je m'y ferai.

Je rentre dans la cabine de douche, ouvrant aussitôt l'eau brûlante. Celle-ci détend rapidement mes muscles, désincrustant le sang qui restait collé à mon corps, et je me permets de me détendre dans l'étreinte brûlante, fermant les yeux en laissant passer un petit gémissement purement indécent. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'une douche est devenue meilleure qu'un orgasme ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire ironique. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ce que j'ai fréquenté comme femmes ces dernières années que je puisse réellement me rappeler l'effet d'un orgasme dévastateur. C'est déprimant, tout de même, de se dire que je suis considéré comme le mâle le plus charismatique de la meute, et que je n'ai pas connu la douceur d'une femme depuis... eh bien... quelques années, au minimum. Oui, vraiment, c'est déprimant. Ma vie sexuelle se résume à ma main droite. Pathétique. Il fut un temps où, même en étant en cavale, je parvenais à avoir une vie sexuelle plus élaborée que ça.

Me rendant compte d'où ont dérivé mes pensées, je secoue la tête, laissant échapper un petit ricanement, et entreprends de me savonner. Alors que j'en suis à poser le gel douche, je me stoppe brutalement, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose cloche. Je sens une présence chez moi. J'achève rapidement de poser le gel douche, sortant ensuite de la cabine, encore couvert de savon et trempé, pour me diriger silencieusement vers la porte. Je l'ouvre doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, avant de me diriger lentement vers le salon. À peine y arrivé-je que je me stoppe sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés, devant une Shannen tout aussi surprise que moi. Elle laisse son regard glisser sur mon corps avant de rougir violemment en détournant les yeux, et je m'empresse de cacher ma virilité de mes mains. Ok. Alors, là, c'est HYPER gênant.

« Shannen... ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Elle émet un petit rire gêné, cachant son visage rouge de gêne par ses mains. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger... C'est juste que je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, et je... Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée Harry ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement, ma gêne se dissipant rapidement, et secoue la tête, amusé. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu permets que j'aille me rincer ? Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, et sers-toi quelque chose à boire. »

Elle esquisse un petit sourire reconnaissant, laissant brièvement son regard glisser sur mon corps dénudé avec une lueur de pure luxure dans le regard, ce qui m'envoie des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Je laisse brièvement mon regard glisser sur sa chute de reins vertigineuse, avant de retourner à ma douche.

Tandis que je me rince, une idée saugrenue me vient à l'esprit : moi qui me plaignait tout à l'heure de ma vie sexuelle inexistante, il est clair qu'elle ne va pas tarder à faire un bon en avant, ce soir.

**•**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est difficile. J'ai le corps entièrement douloureux – sûrement dû à mon excès d'activité physique pendant cette nuit – et Shannen m'a même laissé des traces de griffure dans le dos. Trop d'amour. Je remarque que mon lit est vide, et je soupire doucement, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle ait quitté ma maison. Mes compétences au lit ne peuvent pas être si merdiques que ça, si ? Pris d'une légère angoisse, je vais rapidement à la cuisine, soupirant de soulagement en la voyant assise à la table, avec une tasse de café entre les mains et en train de lire le journal.

Elle relève le regard en me voyant rentrer, me souriant doucement, et son mouvement dévoile une profonde trace de morsure dans sa peau blanche. Je grimace doucement, une vague de culpabilité m'envahissant. Mon lycan a été quelque peu incontrôlable, hier soir, et il a eu besoin de contrôler entièrement Shannen. De la soumettre. De la marquer comme sienne. Celle-ci s'est laissée faire, docile, apaisant efficacement mon lycan, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. J'ai été trop violent avec elle.

Elle ne semble pourtant pas m'en tenir rigueur, alors qu'elle se lève et vient déposer un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. « Bien dormi ? »

Je lui souris doucement, la remerciant pour la tasse qu'elle me tend. « Comme un bébé. Et toi ? »

« Egalement. » Elle rit doucement. « Par contre, je dois y aller. L'infirmerie ne va pas se tenir toute seule, et il est déjà neuf heures. »

Et elle plante un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir, me laissant seul avec mes questions.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Et voilà, un retournement de situation, un ! Et Harry se retrouve encore plus dans le caca qu'avant. Je vous le dis, le prochain chapitre va être riche en rebondissements ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses pour la suite, c'est toujours très intéressant et drôle de voir ce que les lecteurs pensent !_

_À la prochaine !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur : _/!\ _**_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il comprend une** relation sexuelle entre deux hommes**, donc personne non-intéressée, prière de ne pas lire._

_ Alors oui, on y est enfin, Draco revient dans ce chapitre... plus qu'intéressant. :p_

_Je n'en dirai pas plus. À vous de lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser un review, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça rassure de savoir que sa fiction est appréciée ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent ma fiction en follow/favoris!  
_

_Et comme toujours, Harry et Draco appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Le reste, en revanche, est mien !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

Dès que la porte se referme sur l'ombre de Shannen, je décide de ne pas rester là, les bras ballants. Il faut que je me prenne une douche, et que j'aille m'enquérir des nouvelles. Il a dû très certainement se passer pas mal de choses pendant mon absence, et Shannen était bien trop occupée hier soir à crier son plaisir pour m'en faire part. Un sourire de pure luxure étire mes lèvres tandis que je me dirige tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

De nouveau, l'eau chaude délie mes muscles et me permet de faire disparaître la sueur de notre nuit agitée. Je me doute que cela doit beaucoup représenter pour Shannen. Pour être parfaitement franc, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de m'engager maintenant. Cela en valait-il le coup ? Une nuit de plaisir pour une dispute avec, et peut-être même la perte de, la personne que je considère sincèrement comme une amie proche. Peut-être même comme ma sœur. Bien qu'on ne couche pas avec sa sœur, cela va sans dire.

Constatant que mes pensées s'embrouillent, je fronce les sourcils en soupirant doucement et secoue la tête, mes cheveux mouillés faisant voler des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout dans la cabine étroite, avant que je n'en sorte. J'enroule une serviette chaude et moelleuse autour de mes reins, allant directement dans ma chambre. Toutefois, à peine y mets-je un pied que je sens que quelque chose cloche. Il y a une présence ici qui ne devrait pas y être. J'avance de quelques pas et n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'un violent coup de poing me cueille à la mâchoire, et m'envoie traverser l'entièreté de la chambre en un superbe vol plané, qui s'achève moins superbement contre le mur.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de commencer à glisser contre mon support pour m'affaler sur le sol qu'une poigne glaciale s'empare de ma gorge, me soulevant plus haut et me plaquant d'avantage contre le mur. Si elle m'appuie encore un peu plus contre la surface dure, je suis sûr et certain que je vais y rester encastré, hiéroglyphe moderne de pacotille. Je remarque cependant vaguement que ma serviette est tombée pendant le processus, et si le fait d'être entièrement nu ne me gêne pas, je doute que les hiéroglyphes égyptiens soient représentés dans un tel accoutrement.

L'emprise se resserre d'avantage sur ma trachée, et je sens l'air commencer à me manquer cruellement. Désireux de connaître qui a des envies de meurtre sur ma personne, et surtout pourquoi, je consens finalement à plonger mon regard dans celui de mon adversaire... pour tomber sur deux orbes d'acier en fusion. L'argent, couleur orage à présent, de ses yeux semble réellement liquide : je peux presque voir les mouvements des vagues se former à l'intérieur. Je m'y perds un instant, me demandant s'il est possible qu'il se soit lui-même injecté de l'argent, et que ce soit ce liquide qui coule dans ses veines. Ça expliquerait le fait qu'il parvienne à me manipuler si facilement.

Je sais bien toutefois que c'est impossible – même un vampire n'y aurait pas survécu et je m'ébroue mentalement, ouvrant la bouche pour lui sortir une remarque acerbe. Il me devance cependant, resserrant encore d'avantage ses doigts, et l'air commence réellement à me faire cruellement défaut.

« Alors ?! Tu as aimé coucher avec cette catin ?! »

Durant un instant, je ne fais pas attention à sa question, tentant de le repousser fermement.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?! »

Il me soulève quelque peu du mur contre lequel il me pressait pour m'y recoller de toutes ses forces, mon crâne frappant durement la surface plane. Pendant un instant, la tête me tourne et ma vue se trouble, et je grimace de douleur.

« Réponds-moi, sale clebs ! Ça t'a plut de la fourrer, cette femelle, cette chienne en chaleur ?! »

Je fronce d'avantage les sourcils, le dévisageant froidement alors que je sens la colère monter lentement mais sûrement en moi. _Non mais quest-ce qu'il lui prend à ce taré ?!_

« Ce que je fais de mon cul ne te regarde pas, espèce de malade mental ! »

Ma petite tirade furieuse est rendue bien moins impressionnante par le manque d'oxygène, qui rend ma voix faible et rauque. J'entrouvre la bouche pour essayer d'avaler une goulée d'air bienfaitrice, alors que je sens que mes poumons sont dilatés au point d'exploser, à la recherche d'oxygène nouveau. Des points noirs dansent dans la périphérie de ma vision, et tous mes membres commencent à s'engourdir. Si je tiens à la vie, il faut que j'agisse _maintenant_.

Je ne réfléchis pas d'avantage et me cambre brusquement, lui décrochant un coup de pied dans les parties. Traître, soit, mais cela semble faire son effet, car il se plie en deux sous la douleur. L'air qui pénètre violemment dans mes poumons m'étourdit un instant, et je suis pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Je parviens cependant à la maîtriser plus ou moins rapidement et me redresse en même temps que lui, pour lui décrocher à mon tour une droite digne de Rocky Balboa qui l'envoie valser dans le mur opposé. _Juste retour des choses_.

Je ne lui laisse toutefois pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et me transforme rapidement, mon lycan se jetant sur lui. Il m'accueille avec un violent coup de pied dans le museau qui me tire un jappement de douleur alors que mon corps vient heurter le coin de mon lit, mais je me relève aussitôt. Je suis bien plus résistant sous cette forme. Je me jette de nouveau sur lui, parvenant cette fois-ci à m'emparer de son bras entre mes crocs, et l'envoie valser dans la fenêtre, qu'il brise brusquement avant de passer au travers. Il ne tarde cependant pas à revenir dans la pièce, visiblement hors de lui. Un sentiment de satisfaction intense s'empare de moi alors que je m'aperçois qu'il saigne d'un peu partout, bien que ses blessures se referment en une fraction de seconde. Il se jette de nouveau sur moi et se fait recevoir par un violent coup de patte qui l'envoie valser dans le mur et, bon sang, c'est presque _trop facile_.

Je regrette presque aussitôt mes pensées lorsque je le vois se ramasser sur lui-même, ses yeux devenant d'un rouge intense. Il lâche un feulement rauque dans ma direction lorsqu'il me voit m'avancer vers lui, et je m'arrête alors, prenant le temps de le regarder, analysant le moindre de ses gestes. Il est accroupi contre le mur, tout son corps ramassé sur ses jambes puissantes, le moindre de ses muscles tendus au possible. Je le vois à travers ses horribles vêtements de cuir trop moulant. Ses yeux sont du même rouge que celui qu'ils avaient pris à l'hôtel, et il claque parfois de ses dents impressionnantes dans ma direction. Entre nous deux, je me demande lequel est le plus une bête, au fond.

Je ne suis pas face à un homme, ou à un être humain, mais à un animal. Ton son être crie sa nature primaire, son instinct naturel de prédateur. À côté de lui, je suis aussi humain que vous.

Son attitude, son corps, sa position, tout me rappelle une panthère. C'est très dangereux, une panthère. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps en Asie pour le savoir. Oui, j'ai beaucoup voyagé dans ma vie.

Bref. Je m'approche doucement, méfiant, mes oreilles plaquées sur mon crâne, et mes babines retroussées dans un grondement sourd presque inaudible. Mais je sais qu'il l'entend. Il se recroqueville un peu plus contre le mur, mais ce geste est bien loin de celui, terrifié, qu'il avait exécuté dans le lit du fameux motel où je l'avais soigné. Bien au contraire. Là, il prend plus d'élan pour mieux s'élancer, et je ne me rends compte qu'il est passé à l'attaque que trop tard. Il se jette sur moi, m'envoyant rouler au sol, et je tente de me débattre violemment juste avant qu'une sensation de brûlure insoutenable me prenne le bras. Je laisse échapper un jappement de douleur... qui se transforme en un gémissement parfaitement humain. Je rouvre des yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermer pour me rendre compte que ma vision en noir et blanc, si aiguisée, a totalement disparu pour laisser place à un univers un peu plus flou, et haut en couleur.

Ce qui me permet de distinguer le sourire satisfait de Malfoy, sous les deux orbes carmin, comme je l'avais déduit précédemment, avant que je ne regarde mon bras. L'enfoiré m'a accroché un bracelet d'argent, ce qui m'empêche de garder ma forme canine. Je lui décroche de nouveau un violent coup de poing – l'argent ne m'empêche au moins pas de faire cela – et il part heurter le rebord de mon lit en laissant échapper un grognement douloureux.

Je tente de me relever, mais ne parviens qu'à m'asseoir, alors que le poison se propage déjà dans mes veines, brûlant, annihilant lentement mais sûrement toutes mes forces. Le bracelet est fin, et sûrement pas composé à 100% d'argent : il n'est donc pas fait pour me tuer, seulement pour me rendre vulnérable. Je me sens comme un nouveau-né, alors que je sais bien que je suis toujours plus fort qu'un être humain lambda.

Il se relève avec un grondement furieux, et je sais que le temps n'est plus à la parole. S'il l'a un jour été. Il se jette à nouveau sur moi, me décrochant des violents coups de poings, et je le repousse de nouveau, avant de grimacer en sentant que l'enculé m'a brisé le nez ainsi que plusieurs dents, et m'a éclaté la lèvre inférieure. Je crache une dent au loin, sachant que celle-ci repoussera aussitôt qu'il m'aura enlevé l'horrible instrument de torture qui encercle mon poignet, et lui retourne un regard noir. L'odeur âcre et épaisse de mon propre sang m'agresse alors et je grimace, avant de remarquer qu'il s'est figé, les yeux grand ouverts, son regard fixé sur mes lèvres. Ok. Ça sent vraiment mauvais.

Je tente de me redresser, mais n'y parviens pas, m'échouant lamentablement au sol. J'étouffe un juron sonore, reculant rapidement tandis qu'il avance vers moi avec un sourire en coin. Un véritable prédateur, bordel, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être la proie.

Dès qu'il est suffisamment proche, je lui décroche un violent coup de pied dans la rotule, et celle-ci se casse sur le coup, avec un bruit satisfaisant de vieille branche brisée en deux. Cela semble suffisant pour le ramener à lui, car il se jette aussitôt sur moi avec un feulement furieux, et me plaque au sol. Son corps glacé fait des miracles sur ma peau rendue brûlante par le poison qui continue à s'infiltrer en moi par les pores de ma peau, et je me surprends à fermer les yeux, savourant juste le contraste apaisant.

Je le sens s'asseoir sur mon bassin et ce simple geste me ramène à moi, oubliant la fraîcheur bienfaitrice pour me rappeler _qui _me la prodigue. Je me débats aussitôt, mais il esquisse un sourire en coin narquois, et je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance. Merde. Il se penche alors vers mon visage, venant lécher le sang qui continue de couler de mon nez brisé et de mes lèvres, et je suis persuadé que ses yeux ont viré au noir intense durant un instant. Je ferme les yeux en frissonnant de dégoût, et parviens à dégager l'une de mes mains – celle qui n'a pas le bracelet – de son emprise pour venir lui décrocher un violent coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête. Il laisse échapper un sifflement de douleur, me décroche une gifle qui envoie valser ma tête sur le côté, avant de plonger dans mon cou et d'y planter ses canines.

J'ouvre de grands yeux en sentant mon sang être aspiré hors de mon corps, et me mets à me débattre violemment, une peur panique s'insinuant insidieusement dans mon cœur. Je rue, me cambre, me débats du mieux que je peux, alors que je sens mes membres trembler. Je laisse échapper des grognements menaçant, parvenant à défaire mes deux mains de son emprise, qui s'est faite plus faible, et viens lui décrocher des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres dans le dos, les côtes, les reins, la nuque. Je ne peux rien atteindre d'autre, étant donné qu'il est entièrement allongé sur mon corps, mais cela ne sert à rien. Il reste aussi immobile qu'une statue, et j'ai la très désagréable impression d'être une fillette qui fait un caprice. Une nouvelle vague de terreur m'envahit, me faisant haleter alors que la panique m'empêche de respirer convenablement, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Je viens agripper ses cheveux, tirant violemment dessus pour éloigner son visage de ma carotide, par laquelle s'écoule toujours plus de sang, mais cela semble totalement inutile. Très vite, une mèche de cheveux s'arrache de son crâne avec un bruit sourd, mais sa tête reste au même endroit.

Je rue alors de nouveau, et j'écarquille les yeux en lâchant un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'une violente vague de plaisir traverse mon corps. Mon bassin vient de rencontrer le sien, et je n'avais pas réalisé être aussi horriblement _dur_. Je reste immobile un instant, le corps tremblant d'une toute autre raison, et je le sens sourire contre ma peau, bien qu'il reste toujours aussi immobile. La seconde d'après toutefois, il consent enfin à bouger, pour venir frotter très légèrement son bassin contre le mien, déclenchant de violentes vagues de plaisir à travers tout mon corps. Je ne peux retenir un léger gémissement plaintif, venant agripper ses reins pour le serrer d'avantage contre moi, alors que je me mets à onduler lascivement contre lui.

Plus rien ne compte, sauf ce _besoin _viscéral de sentir son corps contre le mien, et ses crocs dans ma chair qui continuent à me délivrer toujours plus de plaisir, chaque gorgée de sa part envoyant une vague de désir dans mes reins. Mon autre main vient agripper ses cheveux, cette fois pour le garder contre moi, et non plus pour l'éloigner, et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls alors que mon érection, nue, frotte contre son pantalon de cuir.

Il finit par retirer ses crocs de ma chair, m'arrachant un gémissement frustré, avant de venir m'embrasser avec violence. Je réponds avec la même passion, venant mordre brusquement ses lèvres, le faisant saigner efficacement, avant d'inverser les rôles d'un coup de bassin. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, et il a définitivement _trop de vêtements_. Je parviens à arracher sa chemise blanche maculée de sang – le sien ou le mien, je ne saurais le dire –, avant de déchirer purement et simplement son pantalon.

Je plonge alors sur son torse, venant embrasser, mordre la moindre once de peau blanche à portée. Je plante mes crocs dans sa gorge, juste sous son menton, le marquant comme mien, alors qu'une vague de possessivité me fait trembler. Je remarque alors vaguement que si j'ai put transformer mes crocs, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a dû me retirer le bracelet à un moment ou à un autre. Je pourrais alors me transformer, et mettre fin à tout ça. Mais, inexplicablement, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Je laisse glisser mes lèvres sur son torse, le mordant à plusieurs endroits, le faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, ce qui envoie une onde de satisfaction dans mon corps. Je retire son boxer rapidement, et au moment où je m'apprête à laisser glisser mes ongles sur sa virilité, il inverse les rôles à son tour, se retrouvant à califourchon au-dessus de moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il vient planter ses crocs juste au-dessus de mon téton gauche, me faisant me cambrer de plaisir en lâchant un profond gémissement. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! La morsure ne dure cependant pas assez longtemps à mon goût, et il se retire bien vite, m'arrachant un juron sonore, avant de recommencer le même petit manège à plusieurs reprises, sur diverses endroits de mon corps : le flanc, l'abdomen, l'aine, …

Il ne tarde pas à me mener au bord de la jouissance avec cette délicieuse torture, et je le force finalement à remonter pour embrasser avidement ses lèvres. Notre baiser a le goût amer du sang, et c'est parfait ainsi. Il sourit en coin contre mes lèvres avant de se placer de nouveau à califourchon sur moi, s'empalant violemment sur ma verge. J'écarquille les yeux, laissant échapper un cri de pur plaisir en me cambrant, alors que ses chairs fraîches entourent ma peau gonflée et brûlante. Mon Dieu... Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Il est étroit – oh, _si étroit_ – et _si froid_ que c'en est déstabilisant. C'est juste trop bon pour être réel.

La sensation d'être _enfin _en lui, comme si j'avais attendu ça durant toute ma vie, est tellement grisante que je ne tarde pas à me libérer en lui, laissant échapper un long gémissement rauque, mes dents plantées dans sa clavicule. Je le sens alors vaguement se resserrer autour de moi, et se répandre sur mon torse, à travers les brumes de l'orgasme.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Et voilà, Harry et Draco ont enfin franchi le pas ! Comment vont-ils réagir dans le prochain chapitre, d'après vous ?_

_À savoir également que dans le prochain chapitre, on fait un grand pas en avant dans l'intrigue concernant les chasseurs. Ce sera également le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je suis curieuse de lire vos suppositions !_

_Gros bisous à tous !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : **_Mon Dieu, vous êtes formidables ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur un chapitre (forcément, c'est celui où ils couchent ensemble, hein, petits pervers ?! :p)_

_Dans celui-ci, il n'y a pas de Draco, je suis désolée. En revanche, on revient à notre intrigue principale, et celle-ci fait un bon en avant. À noter également que dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai semé un_**_ indice concernant Draco_**_, un de ses vilains petits secrets qui vous sera révélé bien plus tard. Je serais curieuse de savoir quel est cet indice, d'après vous !_

_C'est un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents, donc je pense que ça va faire plaisir à plus d'une. Je tiens également à m'excuser par avance si les chapitres prennent du retard : je vous avais parlé de mon accident ? Il s'avère que j'ai la clavicule cassée, donc un bras en écharpe, et c'est une galère monstre pour écrire à l'ordinateur, parce que ça me fait très mal. Donc je vous promets que je continue à écrire, mais plus lentement !_

_Voilà tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Encore merci pour tous vos reviews/favoris/followings, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Continuez ainsi, vous êtes géniaux !_

**Réponse au(x) review(s) :**

_**Tompotter12 : **Haha, tu m'as tuée dans ta review ! Mais en gros oui, c'est un peu ça !_

**Petit point explication du dernier chapitre : **_Vous avez été nombreux à me faire remarquer que le lemon précédent était violent, que c'était la « relation la plus bestiale » que vous ayez lue. C'est un peu le but : dans ma fic, les vampires et les lycans sont des créatures guidées par leur instinct avant tout. Harry et Draco tout particulièrement se haïssent, s'ils en ont l'occasion, ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer l'autre, mais ils sont aussi incroyablement attiré par l'autre (bien que Draco l'assume et que Harry commence à peine à s'en rendre compte). Leur relation en elle-même est bestiale, sauvage, pleine de sang et de douleur, et elle restera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Elle va même empirer à certains moments, jusqu'à devenir à la limite du supportable. Leur relation ne sera jamais toute rose toute mignonne. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, parce que je ne veux pas balancer mes surprises trop tôt, mais sachez juste qu'ils se haïssent autant qu'ils s'aiment. Leur relation est l'exemple même de l'expression : de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas._

_Voilààà ! Sur ce, j'arrête mon roman, et je rappelle que tout ce qui n'est pas à J-K Rowling est à moi, et inversement !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Lorsque je sors de l'inconscience, je suis toujours allongé sur le sol, le corps couvert de sueur, de foutre et de sang, et j'ai mal à peu près partout, mais Malfoy n'est nulle part en vue. Même ses vêtements déchirés ont disparu. J'en conclus donc qu'il a dû prendre le tout et s'évaporer dès que j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience – bien que je ne me rappelle absolument pas de cette partie-là.

_Malfoy. _Un homme, et un vampire qui plus est. J'ai beau essayé de me rappeler, les événements de la veille son flous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'a pris. C'est _un homme _et _un vampire_, putain ! Je suis un mâle _alpha_, un putain de dominant, pas un foutu soumis ! J'aime les femmes, je couche avec des _femmes_, et pas avec des vampires mâles ! Toute la sécurité de la meute dépend de moi, et je l'ai mise en danger en me laissant aller à... _ça_. Quoi que _ça _soit.

Il a dû me droguer. C'est forcé. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance envers un homme, un autre mâle, je n'ai jamais pris de plaisir avec l'un d'entre eux. Et pourtant... l'orgasme d'hier était le meilleur de toute ma putain de vie... Je frissonne violemment en me rappelant la vague aveuglante qui m'a fauchée, puis m'ébroue violemment en tentant de me redresser.

J'ai mal partout, et le bracelet d'argent est échoué un peu plus loin sur le sol. Il faut que je le garde pour l'analyser. Il faut que je comprenne comment il a fait. La morsure d'un vampire est normalement _très _douloureuse. Elle n'est pas censée déclencher ce genre de réactions. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai put passer d'une peur panique, mortelle, à... _ça_. Je me rappelle encore très bien ma respiration saccadée, comme si mes poumons étaient trop serrés pour que je puisse respirer correctement, mon cœur qui battait définitivement _trop vite_ sous la peur, et mes membres qui tremblaient. L'impression que le monde se refermait autour de moi, me laissant seul dans le noir complet. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien la sensation de claustrophobie qui m'avait envahi, me laissant tremblant et désespéré. La certitude que j'allais mourir dans les secondes suivantes.

Les gens qui disent que l'on voit sa vie défiler devant soi au moment où l'on va mourir me font rire. C'est totalement faux. Notre esprit part dans tous les sens, aiguisé par la peur, et nos pensées vont à 1000 kilomètres-heure. On pense à ce qu'on ne pourra jamais faire, à ce qu'on n'a jamais dit et qu'on aurait dû. Au final, tout ce qui nous reste dans ces secondes qui semblent interminables, s'étirant comme des heures, c'est les regrets. L'impression qu'on aurait dû faire plus. Qu'on aurait dû s'excuser auprès de certaines personnes, qu'on aurait dû dire à d'autres qu'elles comptaient pour nous. Qu'on aurait dû tout faire pour protéger les nôtres avant de disparaître. Cette demi-mort m'a laissé un goût amer d'inachevé dans la bouche. Si je meurs demain, ma meute sera continuellement en danger. Je ne compte que sur moi-même pour la protéger, d'une manière très prétentieuse, et je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais également être faillible. Que je pouvais mourir, moi aussi.

Et si je disparais aujourd'hui, qui sera là pour protéger ma meute ? Personne. Absolument personne. Alors il faut que je prenne des précautions pour que cela ne se produise pas. Pour que la meute puisse se protéger elle-même.

Malfoy m'aura au moins fait comprendre ça. Bien que je ne compte absolument pas le remercier pour ça.

Remarquant que je suis resté assis, les yeux dans le vague, je soupire doucement et me relève, frottant mes paupières sèches. Celles-ci me font l'effet de feuille de verre contre mes globes oculaires sensibles, et je grimace, allant vers la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça de ma vie, en ce moment : me laver.

**•**

La douche est cependant vite expédiée, et j'enfile un simple débardeur accompagné d'un pantalon en treillis noir avant de sortir. Au moment où je franchis le seuil de ma porte, je sens une présence devenir plus nette à l'orée de nos frontières. C'est Josh. Je le comprends au moment où ses pensées deviennent plus nettes dans le cafouillis qui compose l'esprit de la meute. Je n'écoute habituellement pas les débats intérieurs des membres de ma meute – déjà, parce que cela me donne un mal de tête impressionnant dès que je tente de le faire, et ensuite, parce que je respecte trop leur intimité pour ça – mais quelque chose dans l'état d'esprit de Josh attire mon attention. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, pas bien passé du tout.

Il est le dernier messager à revenir, les autres étant là depuis hier soir, bien que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les interroger. C'est donc la première chose que je vais devoir faire ce matin. Bien. Pas que j'en ai réellement envie, mais nous devons à tout prix savoir quels sont nos alliés, et quels sont nos ennemis.

Je me dirige donc rapidement vers la place du village, lançant un appel mental à tous les messagers que j'avais envoyés. Je sais qu'ils le recevront, grâce au lien que nous avons lié depuis que je suis chef. C'est un avantage considérable et non-négligeable, de pouvoir communiquer avec eux entièrement par la pensée.

Josh est le premier à arriver – les autres en sont encore à finir leur petit-déjeuner ou à discuter avec leur femme, d'après ce que j'entends – et il a l'air épuisé. Ses vêtements sont dans un sale état, et de larges cernes entourent ses yeux d'un bleu habituellement lumineux, bien qu'actuellement éteint. Ses lèvres pincées forment une fine ligne amère, et le plis des légères rides autour de ses yeux, ainsi que sa mâchoire serrée, m'indique une colère dégoûtée, sans doute dirigée envers lui-même. Il a dû faillir à la mission que je lui ai confiée, et il ne se le pardonnera pas. Je laisse un faible soupire passer mes lèvres, tandis que les autres nous rejoignent. Je les salue tous avec un sourire engageant, tentant de leur remonter le moral, vu l'expression que la majorité d'entre eux arbore, et ils me suivent jusqu'au Black Bull Hotel. L'avantage de celui-ci, c'est que la salle à manger n'étant jamais occupée, nous pouvons nous y installer à plusieurs pour tenir des réunions importantes sans être dérangés. C'est un peu devenue sa fonction première depuis le temps.

La salle est grande et sombre, et personne n'y vient jamais. Cela permet au chef de meute de réunir des personnes triées sur le volet pour prendre un certain nombre de décisions. En l'occurrence, je ne veux surtout pas que toute la meute soit au courant des nouvelles maintenant. Si celles-ci sont aussi mauvaises que le laissent envisager leurs visages lugubres, alors cela risquera de donner lieu à une vague de panique qui pourrait bien s'avérer mortelle pour certains d'entre nous, et je refuse de faire face à ça sans y être préparé.

Je leur fais signe de s'asseoir à une table – ronde – avant de m'y installer à mon tour, prenant le temps d'analyser la moindre de leur expression. Bien. Ils sont tous terrorisés, et furieux. C'est un mauvais mélange.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous rentrés. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Je leur fais un sourire encourageant, commençant par le soldat qui est à ma gauche.

« Ils ont refusé. »

Son ton est amer et irrité, et je pince mes lèvres, tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. »

Mais en réalité si, c'est grave, bien sûr. Le tour de table se poursuit, et il s'avère et quatre des six meutes restantes ont refusé de se joindre à nous, de nous apporter leur aide. Seules deux ont accepté, et ce ne sont pas les meutes les plus influentes, ni les plus puissantes. Autrement dit, même si leur aide est mieux qu'aucune aide du tout, elle ne nous permettra pas de faire face à ce qui se prépare.

Une machine est en marche, que rien ne pourra arrêter. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas encore totalement, quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et plus puissant que nous. Quelque chose que personne ici n'est en position de contrer. La meute va se détruire. Ça commencera par quelques morts innocentes, par-ci par-là, des disparitions inexpliquées, de façon à instiller le doute et la peur dans nos cœurs. De préférence des femmes et des enfants, ou des vieillards, des personnes faibles et innocentes, de façon à nous montrer notre incapacité à protéger les nôtres. Puis, il y aura des incidents à l'intérieur même de la meute. Des perturbateurs qui s'infiltreront parmi nous : des émeutes, des incendies inexpliqués, des bagarres qui finiront mal. Tout cela nous poussera à partir de Wark, à quitter la meute en prenant le stricte minimum, et nous serons alors à découvert. Nous camperons dans les bois, car c'est là l'endroit que nous jugerons le plus sûr, mais nous y serons également bien plus vulnérables. Des maladies se déclencheront, et des attaques régulières nous pousseront à nous enfouir toujours plus profondément dans la végétation dense. Très vite, des clans se formeront. Beaucoup remettront en doute mon autorité et ma capacité à les protéger, et les petits-chefs, ceux qui cherchent à tout prix à avoir un minimum de pouvoir se manifesteront. Ils dégageront une telle prestance que moi, fatigué et las de tout cela, je ne serai capable de contrer. Je serai alors banni de la meute, et je me retrouverai seul. Peut-être quelques-uns me suivront, mais je n'aurai plus l'habitude de l'exil. Mes réflexes seront émoussés par des mois de vie sédentaire, et je ne serai pas capable de les protéger. Shannen et Josh mourront en premier, pour me laisser affaibili par leurs pertes. Et, finalement, je tomberai par inadvertance dans le piège que les chasseurs auront tendu pour moi. Je serai certainement le dernier de ma meute en vie, celle-ci ne pouvant pas survivre plus de 48 heures dans la nature sans moi. Et ils m'enfermeront alors, pour faire des expériences sur mon corps affaiblis. Et je finirai ma vie dans l'un de leur laboratoire morbide, sans possibilité de m'en sortir.

Je sursaute violemment, coupé de mes pensées sombres lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. La réunion est finie depuis un moment, et Josh est debout à mes côtés, me fixant avec inquiétude de ses yeux bleus trop vifs, trop intelligents.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je sais ce que tu vois comme futur. Mais nous avons encore la possibilité de contrer tout cela. Rien n'est écrit. »

Je lui adresse un petit sourire fatigué et ironique, le regardant dans les yeux. « Crois-tu vraiment tout ce que tu dis ? Aucune aide ne nous viendra des autres, et toutes les meutes se feront lentement décimer. La nôtre y compris. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lutter contre ça. Nous avons besoin d'aide, mais aucune ne viendra. Alors que faire ? »

Il soupire doucement, et je remarque à ses épaules voûtées, aux cernes qui mangent ses joues et à la légère barbe blonde qui a déjà commencé à pousser qu'il est exténué.

« Il nous faudra trouver de l'aide ailleurs. Là où nous ne pensions pas en avoir. »

Il serre ensuite une dernière fois mon épaule dans sa main calleuse avant de sortir, et je reste un moment ainsi, seul dans le jour tombant, les yeux dans le vide, à ressasser ces derniers mots.

**•**

Lorsque je sors de l'hôtel, le jour a déjà commencé à décliner, et cela m'indique que l'après-midi touche à sa fin. Je ne pensais pas que la réunion avait duré autant de temps. Je marche lentement jusqu'à chez moi, perdu dans mes pensées, avant d'être arrêté par des bruits de voix regroupés à un seul et même endroit. Je passe devant le journal et m'approche du pont, près duquel est ma maison, avant de voir la petite place en herbeuse où le corps de Lily avait été retrouvé, au centre de laquelle se trouve toujours le même chêne, fier et majestueux. J'aimerais pouvoir me présenter comme lui, droit et inébranlable comme un roc, mais actuellement, je suis juste très fatigué.

Je ne tarde pas à remarquer que le brouhaha qui avait attiré mon attention n'est rien d'autres qu'une grande assemblée de tous les membres de la meute sur cette petite place, chacun parlant avec animation. Je sens la peur parcourir l'assemblée impromptue comme un virus pervers, et frisson d'excitation l'accompagne comme une fièvre vicieuse. Les nouvelles vont vite, décidément.

Je m'approche tranquillement, tâchant d'avoir l'air calme alors qu'intérieurement, je sais que la situation est critique. Le moindre mot de travers de ma part, la meute perdra la tête. Ça se transformera en émeute. Tous se retournent sur mon passage, et je vois très clairement dans leurs yeux l'éclat maladif de la fureur panique. Le genre de fureur qui découle directement de la peur. Je marche jusqu'au milieu de l'assemblée, me tournant ensuite vers eux avec un sourcil poli levé.

« Eh bien ? Y a-t-il une fête de village que l'on aurait oublié de me renseigner ? »

Je leur adresse un sourire amusé, mais mon humour bas de gamme ne semble avoir aucun effet.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi on est là ! », crie une voix féminine dans l'assemblée.

Je n'ai pas vu le visage de la femme téméraire qui ose s'adresser à son chef en ces termes, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais bien qu'ils ressentent tous la même chose.

Je soupire doucement, passant une main dans mes cheveux mi-longs avant de monter sur le petit banc de pierre qui se trouve derrière moi, de façon à pouvoir tous les regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Quatre des six autres meutes n'ont pas répondu à notre appel. Je vous avais promis que nous nous en sortirions, mais il semblerait que nous soyons presque tout seul à présent. »

Un murmure agité parcoure la foule, et je soupire doucement, leur laissant le temps de se calmer. Mentir ne servira à rien dans cette situation, si ce n'est les inquiéter d'avantage.

« J'ai fait une erreur en pensant que nous pouvions reformer les anciennes alliances. Je pensais... Je pensais que rappeler à l'esprit de certains leurs allégeances passées pouvait les inciter à défendre leurs voisins, mais j'ai fait une erreur. Oui, nous sommes presque tout seul à présent. Mais cela veut-il dire que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous défendre ? Depuis des siècles notre meute a survécu seule, faisant fièrement face au danger. Oui, il y aura des morts et des blessés. Oui, nous pleurerons nos pertes, et nous mettrons un moment à nous en relever. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour assurer un avenir sécurisé à nos enfants, alors je suis prêt à le prendre. Je refuse de laisser notre espèce vivre dans la peur pendant encore des siècles. Il est temps que l'on se lève contre nos chaînes. Nous ne sommes plus des esclaves ! »

Je vois dans les yeux de certains que mon petit discours a fait son effet : élan de patriotisme, de courage, de volonté de protéger les siens. Tout ce que j'escomptais. Mais il y a encore trop de regards assombris par la lueur écœurante du doute, et je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris d'entendre un éclat de rire glacial s'élever de quelque part sur ma gauche.

« Ah oui, vraiment, pour les discours, tu es très fort, Potter ! »

Je chercher frénétiquement du regard la personne qui a parlé, cette voix me rappelant désagréablement quelque chose, mais j'en suis parfaitement incapable. Il y a trop de monde, et le soleil décline rapidement.

« Mais tout ça ne sont que des mensonges, et nous le savons tous ! », continue la voix, bien trop arrogante et suffisante pour que je puisse l'apprécier. « Tu nous conduiras tous à la mort, dans ta vendetta contre les chasseurs. Tu as bien critiqué Audric quand celui-ci a délaissé la meute, effondré de chagrin, mais au final tu n'es pas mieux. Tu cherche à venger la mort de la petite Lily – qu'elle repose en paix – en nous mettant tous en danger ! Que le passé reste au passé, et les morts au fond de leur trou ! Tu te crois encore sur les champs de bataille de ta jeunesse, Potter ! Tuer te manque donc autant que ça ? Vas-tu donc tous nous conduire à la mort pour prouver aux autres que tu es Le Grand Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu aux camps des vampires, et pour satisfaire ton goût du sang ?! Nous ne voulons plus de massacres ! Nous voulons la paix, et pour cela, il faut que tu partes de la meute ! Il faut un nouveau chef ! »

J'écoute avec horreur son discours, sentant mon cœur se serrer. Oui, c'est l'impression que je peux donner. Il touche également du doigt certaines vérités, tout en les modelant pour me faire passer pour un monstre, et je vois dans des regards beaucoup trop nombreux que ses paroles font échos à leurs propres doutes, leurs propres peurs. S'il continue comme ça, il enflammera la meute avec ses propos. C'est un manipulateur brillant, et beaucoup d'exclamations hostiles me parviennent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul, debout face à toute une meute hostile, faisant face à des gens qui trouvent beaucoup plus facile de m'accuser de leurs maux plutôt que de voir la vérité en face. Peut-être ont-ils raison. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je m'en aille...

« C'est depuis que tu es arrivé que les problèmes ont commencé ! Nous étions une meute paisible, avant ! Tu as amené la mort avec toi, Potter ! Il faut que tu t'en ailles ! »

Les vociférations de mes amis et collègues retentissent de plus belle, et je sens le vertige qui me rendait jusqu'à présent muet s'en aller aussi efficacement que si on m'avait mis une gifle. Non, je n'abandonnerai pas ma meute sous prétexte qu'ils sont paniqués.

« Vraiment, Lawford ? », lui lancé-je, glacial, en repérant finalement l'enfoiré à l'origine de ce discours. C'est un petit roux trapus, mais tout en muscle, avec de petits yeux marrons porcins et méchants, qui me fixent avec une satisfaction perverse. « Vous voulez un autre chef ? Et qui donc serait cet autre chef ? »

J'hausse un sourcil avec un sourire en coin glacial, alors que je sens la fureur faire trembler mes membres. Chaque instinct en moi me pousse à lui faire regretter d'avoir parlé ainsi à son chef, son supérieur, son mâle alpha.

Il semble hésiter durant un instant, jetant un bref coup d'œil sur les côtés pour juger la réaction des autres lycans avant de relever le menton, un air de défi sur le visage. « Moi, bien sûr. »

Aussitôt, les autres lycans se mettent à lâcher des grognements menaçants, et il semble comprendre que la situation commence à tourner à son désavantage. Les membres de ma meute n'apprécient pas de se faire prendre pour des abrutis de façon à l'amener, lui, l'enfoiré de première que personne n'apprécie, au pouvoir. La tension est à son comble dans l'assemblée, et je remarque que beaucoup ont laissé la place à leur lycan. Leurs yeux sont dorés, et leurs crocs proéminents sont visibles derrière leurs lèvres. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je décide d'exploiter cela à mon avantage. Je descends de l'estrade sur laquelle j'étais perché, gardant mon regard fixé dans le sien, et m'approche de lui avec un sourire tranquille.

« Toi ? Penses-tu réellement avoir les épaules nécessaires pour devenir le chef de cette meute ? Toi qui n'est même pas un mâle alpha ? »

Je le vois carrer les épaules et relever la tête pour garder son regard planté dans le mien – étant l'un des lycans les plus grands de la meute, je fais après tout une bonne tête de plus que lui –, une expression de haine pure peinte sur le visage. Je vois que mon insulte a fait mouche. Je m'arrête juste devant lui, une dizaine de centimètres à peine nous séparant, tandis que je le toise de toute ma hauteur, me gonflant comme un chat en colère pour l'intimider et me donner une carrure plus importante.

Mon geste le rend d'avantage furieux – ce qui était le but, après tout – et il gonfle également le torse, ne me quittant pas du regard.

« Je te tue quand tu veux. Cette histoire de mâle alpha n'est qu'une connerie. »

J'hausse un sourcil poli, souriant d'avantage, avec un air de curiosité aimable sur le visage. « Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, je pense que tu vas devoir le prouver. Car je ne quitterai pas cette meute de mon plein grès, et si tu désire la place, il faudra que tu me tue. »

Je remarque vaguement que le silence s'est fait dans l'assemblée, oppressant et tendu, comme si chacun retenait son souffle, alors qu'il parcoure mon visage du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose à travers mon masque d'assurance tranquille. Je ne tiens pas à lui faire voir à quel point je suis réellement furieux, et à quel point son comportement m'a donné envie de goûter à son sang, de mordre sa chair et de sentir sa vie s'envoler hors de son corps.

Il ne semble cependant rien trouver de satisfaisant, car il se renfrogne, me fixant d'une manière agressive.

« Bien. Je vais te tuer, dans ce cas. »

Je remarque alors qu'il commence à se transformer et je pose une main ferme sur son épaule, ne me départissant pas de mon sourire poli.

« Non. Nous devons faire ça dans les règles. »

Je me tourne ensuite face à l'assemblée, leur faisant signe de s'écarter. Celle-ci crée une ronde autour de nous, une sorte d'arène de combat de rue que j'ai vu plus d'une fois lors de mon exil à Londres, et alors que je retire mon couteau de son étui, refusant de me battre avec autre chose que mon corps, et que je le pose par terre, je croise le regard inquiet de Shannen, les mains liées et pressées contre sa bouche alors que ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et l'expression furieuse de Josh, les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres ne formant qu'une fine ligne blanche alors que ses mâchoires sont contractées, ses yeux durs fixés sur Lawford comme si ce simple fait pouvait le tuer. Les savoir toujours de mon côté me rassure, et je suis plus serein lorsque je me redresse pour faire face à Lawford.

**•**

(**Note de l'auteur : **_Je vous l'avoue franchement, j'ai voulu couper ici, mais je me suis dit que c'était dégueulasse de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger, alors je continue !_)

Le silence est encore plus pesant dans l'assemblée, et je reste immobile, fixant Lawford qui me fait face, tâchant de déterminer ses prochains mouvements. Il a retiré son tee-shirt, dévoilant sa musculature impressionnante, ce qui est sans doute censé m'intimider. Il fait ça parce qu'il n'a jamais vu mon propre torse nu, sinon il se rhabillerait avec honte, et partirait la queue entre les jambes. Il commence à avancer sur le côté, ne me quittant pas du regard, et j'imite son mouvement à l'opposé, comme un miroir parfait, faisant le tour de l'assemblée sans cesser de le fixer. Ses mains tremblent de rage, signe que l'adrénaline fait son effet, et ses yeux passent rapidement de leur bleu habituel au doré de la transformation, signe que son lycan cherche à reprendre le dessus. Il s'immobilise soudain, et je vois tout son corps être pris d'un violent frisson. Je n'ai que le temps de me jeter sur le côté qu'un énorme loup referme ses crocs à l'endroit auquel j'étais une fraction de seconde avant. Le temps que je touche le sol, je suis moi-même transformé, et je sens l'excitation du combat parcourir le moindre de mes muscles. J'adore ça !

Il tourne un regard furieux vers moi, grognant fortement, mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'attaquer de nouveau je me jette sur lui, nous envoyant rouler au sol alors que mes crocs se referment sur son cou. Il laisse échapper un jappement de douleur alors que le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, excitant encore d'avantage mon besoin de _tuer_, et je sens vaguement ses griffes qui creusent de profond sillon dans mes flancs et mon dos. Douloureux, certes, mais rien de bien grave. Je resserre encore d'avantage mes mâchoires, mes crocs s'enfonçant d'avantage dans sa chair et se refermant sur sa carotide. Je ne réfléchis pas et tire violemment dessus, arrachant la peau, le muscle, et l'artère. Le sang éclabousse le sol derrière moi ainsi que mon visage, et le lycan au sol émet un étrange gargouillis, essayant de se redresser. Je le laisse faire, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je lui ai adressé un violent coup de patte, envoyant sa tête rouler à l'autre bout de l'arène improvisée, tandis que son corps s'effondre au sol dans un dernier spasme.

Le combat n'a pas été long, mais rapide et sanglant. Une véritable boucherie, qui m'envoie des haut-le-cœur alors que je reprends ma forme humaine, l'odeur épaisse et âcre du sang me faisant tourner la tête. Maintenant que mon lycan me cède la place, et que l'adrénaline du combat redescend en même temps que mon envie de tuer, je me sens juste nauséeux et furieux contre cet enfoiré qui m'a poussé à faire ça. Je chancelle un instant, pris d'un vertige écœuré en voyant le corps à présent immobile au sol, et seule la prise forte de Josh sur mon épaule m'empêche de m'effondrer. Je le force à me lâcher doucement, tournant mon regard vers chacune des personnes présentes, m'attardant dans chaque paire d'yeux.

« Quelqu'un d'autre désire-t-il remettre en doute ma légitimité ? »

Je vois très clairement la peur dans leur regard, mais également quelque chose de plus chaud, bien caché en-dessous, qui me rassure dans mon acte. Une nouvelle reconnaissance, une légitimité réaccordée, et une confiance sans faille. Je leur ai prouvé que j'étais leur chef, qu'ils n'avaient pas à me remettre en doute ni à me retirer leur confiance, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se soumettre à moi, et ils me remercient pour ça. Ça les rassure de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision, de laisser leurs vies entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pousse un soupire fatigué, prenant la main de Shannen qui s'est glissée dans la mienne, et souffle un « merci » reconnaissant à Josh avant de retourner chez moi. J'en ai eu plus qu'assez pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je ne ferai pas de deuxième roman. Juste pour vous dire que les bases de la relation entre Harry et Draco, la particularité qui les lie, commence à prendre forme. Faites attention, je jette des indices par-ci par-là, et je serais curieuse de savoir si vous arrivez à les retrouver !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry met de côté sa fierté ! À bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur : **_Vous êtes formidables ! Vraiment, vous m'avez épatée avec toutes vos reviews, c'était un plaisir ! Du coup je suis doublement désolée du retard qu'a pris ce chapitre, mais cette semaine a été chargée pour moi, et du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire d'avantage. Ce qui signifie qu'en vous postant ce chapitre, je n'aurai plus de chapitre d'avance. Ce qui signifie également que ça risque de me prendre du temps avant que je poste le suivant._

_Mais bref !_

_Je tenais vraiment à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews vraiment sympa, ça fait très plaisir ! Merci également à ceux qui suivent mon histoire, de près ou de loin ! (:_

_**Réponse au(x) review(s) : **_

_**Coeur de Lys : **Haha, tu es la seule à avoir trouver les indices que j'avais semé ! Félicitations ! Comme tu le verras, ce chapitre concrétise effectivement tes déductions, et fais quelque peu avancer leur relation ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !_

* * *

** CHAPITRE XIV**

Shannen me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi, sa main tiède serrée dans la mienne. Elle me laisse me poser sur mon canapé, perdu dans mes pensées, tandis qu'elle va me servir un verre de whisky. Je le prends en la remerciant doucement, le regard dans le vide. J'ai tué un homme de ma meute. Je n'avais pas le choix, bien entendu. Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'il sème le trouble dans les esprits, pas à un moment aussi crucial. Mais je le hais pour m'avoir forcé à faire ça. Je remarque vaguement que Shannen vient embrasser mon front en me murmurant un petit « Repose-toi » avant de sortir, me laissant seul avec mes démons.

J'ai tué un membre de ma meute. Un lycan, comme moi. Un homme de bien, malgré tous ses défauts. Je n'ai jamais eu de cas de conscience à tuer mes ennemis, à me protéger et, depuis moins longtemps, à protéger les miens. Mais là, c'était différent. L'ennemi venait de l'intérieur. Et, comme tout animal qui se respecte, j'ai pris plaisir à lui ôter la vie de la manière la plus sordide et macabre possible.

C'est la première étape. Le début de tout. Si je l'avais laissé faire, les gens n'auraient plus eu confiance en moi, et il aurait été simple alors de m'écarter de la meute. Les chasseurs auraient eu tout le champ libre pour détruire les miens. J'ai fait la bonne chose. La seule chose à faire, en fait. _Je n'avais pas le choix_.

Toutefois, cela ne résout rien sur le long terme. Certes, j'ai protégé ma meute de ces attaques immédiates, mais le chasseurs ne vont pas rester sans rien faire. Les autres meutes nous ont abandonné. Les anciennes alliances ont été rompues, et oubliées pour de bon. Nous sommes _tous seuls_. Nous allons mener une guerre que nous sommes sûrs de perdre. C'est du suicide pur et dur. Je refuse d'envoyer ces enfants à une mort certaine. Mais je refuse de m'abandonner à mon destin sans me battre. Nous avons besoin d'alliés.

Les paroles de Josh tournent en boucle dans mon esprit, tandis que je sirote mon verre d'alcool. « _Il nous faudra trouver de l'aide ailleurs. Là où nous ne pensions pas en avoir. _» D'accord, mais où ? Les lycans sont définitivement à bannir, hormis les deux meutes qui se sont jointes à nous. C'est toujours mieux que rien, soit, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. Les humains ? Ils sont ceux dont nous sommes les plus proches, mais ils ont bien trop peur de tout ce qui peut être différent, et ils se voilent la face quant à notre existence. De plus, les chasseurs sont humains également. Donc non. Qui reste-t-il ? Les créatures de l'Enfer. Les vampires, les démons, les succubes et autres chimères. Les démons, succubes et autres créatures de l'obscurité, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Ils ne vouent qu'une seule allégeance, et c'est à Satan lui-même. Et je refuse d'aller demander de l'aide au Diable en personne. En réalité, malgré notre nature monstrueuse, nous sommes les seules créatures « paranormales » qui vivons sur la terre ferme. Nous sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir accès à l'Enfer, à ne pas avoir voué notre cœur au Diable. Les vampires sont des créatures de l'Enfer, bien qu'ils vivent sur terre tout comme tout, la terre n'est pour eux que leur terrain de chasse. L'Enfer est leur véritable maison.

Il ne nous reste donc que eux : les vampires. Nos ennemis jurés. L'ironie de la situation me donne envie de rire. Ou de pleurer. Au choix. Sincèrement, qui pourrais-je bien convaincre ? Quel vampire accepterait de nous aider sans faire de nous ses esclaves ? La réponse me vient aussitôt, sans que je n'ai besoin de réfléchir : Malfoy. Peut-être son prix sera-t-il élevé, et peut-être devrais-je renoncer à ma propre liberté... Je frissonne violemment rien qu'à cette pensée, mais me force à continuer mon raisonnement. Mais je sais d'expérience que je suis le seul qu'il désire soumettre. Il se fiche du reste de la meute. Après tout, il s'est déjà retrouvé ici par deux fois sans leur prêter la moindre importance. Il serait donc apte à nous aider. De plus, de ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un vampire important, avec une grande influence là en bas. Il devrait donc parvenir à rassembler plusieurs autres vampires à sa cause. Et tant pis si je dois payer le prix fort.

**•**

Ma décision s'est prise relativement simplement et calmement, au final, et j'ai pris le temps de me changer – un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir noir – avant d'aller prendre ma voiture. Pour certaines personnes lambda comme moi – autrement dit, les gens incapables d'accéder à l'Enfer à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs –, il existe des portails menant vers cet autre monde. _The world behind the world_. Je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ça, mais ça m'a marqué.

Depuis très jeune, j'ai pris soin de mémoriser l'emplacement de chacun de ces portails. J'ai déjà eu des... affaires à régler là en bas, et je tiens à ne jamais être pris de cours.

Je gare donc ma voiture près d'une maison abandonnée, en plein bois, à une heure environ de Wark, avant d'en descendre. L'atmosphère qui m'accueille aussitôt faire s'hérisser les cheveux de ma nuque, et un violent frisson parcourt mon corps. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, et tous mes instincts me disent de faire demi-tour et de partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Je les fais cependant taire sèchement, passant la porte branlante sans une hésitation. Dans ce genre de monde, l'hésitation, c'est la mort assurée.

Le noir qui m'accueille est total, et je sais que les portails sont rarement visible. Il va certainement me falloir un bon moment de recherche, et...

Je manque de tomber de tout mon long alors que le sol se dérobe sous moi, et je me retrouve aussitôt sur une marche, en haut d'un grand escalier, dans une sorte de bar. La luminosité est rouge, et l'atmosphère est étouffant, brûlant et sec. Je reconnais aussitôt l'endroit où je me trouve. L'Enfer. Au sens propre. Je remonte les marches et m'empresse de sortir du lieu, me retrouvant dans la « rue », si on peut appeler ça une rue. Tout est fait d'une espèce de sable noir brûlant et compact. Les cris des âmes meurtries enfermées dans le sous-sol et torturées pour l'éternité résonnent sous mes pas, et de nombreuses fissures dans le sol permettent d'apercevoir des regards hantés. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en venant ici, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas regarder en bas.

Un énorme soleil rouge et noir occupe les trois-quarts du ciel gris cendre, et toutes les maisons, tous les buildings, même les arbres calcinés sont d'un noir intense. _Le monde derrière le monde_. C'est exactement ça. Notre monde est reproduit à l'identique ici : lorsqu'une maison est construite sur terre, elle se construit également ici. Mais tout est noir, mort, brûlé. Une brusque bourrasque de vent brûlant accompagnée de cendres fait claquer ma veste de cuir contre mon torse et je plisse les yeux, tâchant de ne pas me prendre de poussière dedans. Sait-on jamais ce qu'elles pourraient me faire. L'air est mauvais, vicié, chargé de poison, et je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse rester ici longtemps sans en subir les conséquences. Après tout, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les vivants, et contrairement aux vampires ou aux démons, nous, les lycans, sommes des créatures vivantes.

Il faut donc que je trouve Malfoy, et vite, tout en faisant attention de bien me rappeler où se situe le portail de ce côté-là. Car si je connais toutes les localisations des portails en haut, ici bas je ne connais rien. Tout est semblable mais tellement différent que je pourrais errer pendant des jours avant d'enfin en trouver un. Et rien ne dit que je sois encore vivant à ce moment-là.

Je me mets donc rapidement en marche, luttant contre les brusques bourrasques qui m'accueillent par moments, qui sentent le souffre, le sang et la mort. Je suppose qu'il doit être dans un bar : c'est là que les vampires passent le plus clair de leur temps.

Je m'engage dans le premier bar que je trouve, et j'hausse un sourcil face à ma chance insolente : droit devant moi, assis sur une table, trônant dans l'endroit comme un prince et habillé entièrement d'un cuir trop sexy pour être décent se trouve l'objet de mes recherches. Deux autres vampires se pressent contre lui, deux jeunes éphèbes à l'antipode même de la virilité, massant son torse et ses cuisses tout en se prélassant langoureusement contre le reste de son corps. Cette vision me donne envie de vomir, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante qu'il cesse – enfin – d'embrasser l'un des deux, ses magnifiques yeux gris se braquant sur moi. Il hausse imperceptiblement un sourcil et je le fixe en silence, impassible, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste théâtral de la main.

« Laissez-nous donc. Nous avons à parler affaire. »

Les rares occupants du lieu se relèvent aussitôt de leurs chaises et dardent sur moi des regards mauvais en quittant l'endroit, et je reste où je suis, mes yeux plantés dans ceux de Malfoy. J'avais raison quand je pensais qu'il était influent. Ses manières aristocratiques l'ont dénoncées.

« Eh bien ? », me lance-t-il, se relevant en allant se servir un verre d'un liquide rouge épais dont je suis pratiquement certain de ne pas vouloir savoir la nature. « Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? »

Je pince mes lèvres, retenant une remarque acerbe. Maintenant que j'y suis, c'est bien plus dur de renoncer à ma liberté en le suppliant de m'aider que ce que je ne pensais. Il doit s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas, parce qu'il darde sur moi un regard soupçonneux, les yeux plissés, tout en me passant au peigne fin. Il est clair qu'il tente de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête, mais je reste aussi impassible que possible, et il finit par abandonner en soupirant doucement, l'air clairement frustré.

« Eh bien ? »

« Je suis venu te demander ton aide. »

J'ai lâché ça d'une traite, comme une bombe, et fais tout mon possible pour ne pas avoir l'air trop nerveux. Mon aveux semble le surprendre, puisqu'il manque de s'étouffer avec la gorgée du liquide qu'il venait de boire, et darde sur moi un regard écarquillé qui le fait ressembler à un enfant. Cette expression lui donne un air étrangement... adorable.

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu m'as compris. Ma meute est en danger. Les chasseurs sont après nous. J'ai fait appel aux anciennes alliances, mais deux meutes seulement ont répondu. Nous sommes tous seuls. Je sais que tu es influent dans le monde des vampires, c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'adresse à toi. Convaincs-les de s'allier à nous, de nous aider pendant cette guerre. »

Maintenant que je me suis lancé sur le sujet, je suis étonnement bien plus calme qu'avant. Je sais que je joue mon avenir ainsi que celui de toute ma meute ici, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je dise.

Il semble considérer un instant ma demande, jouant pensivement avec son verre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Tu veux... que nous, les _vampires..._ nous nous allions à vous, les _lycans,_ nos ennemis de toujours, nos _esclaves_... pour vous protéger des chasseurs », énonce-t-il d'un ton prudent, me regardant dans les yeux pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

« Je veux que vous, les vampires, vous vous alliez à nous, les lycans, vos ennemis de toujours, vos _anciens_ esclaves, pour _éliminer les chasseurs _», le corrigé-je. « Je sais qu'ils sont après vous également. N'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie dans la ruelle, que je t'ai sauvé _d'eux_. Non seulement tu as une dette de vie envers moi, mais de plus, tu dois vouloir te venger. Leur faire payer tes blessures et ta faiblesse. Je sais que tu veux autant protéger les tiens que moi, je veux protéger les miens. Alors allions-nous contre cet ennemi commun. Une fois que les chasseurs seront éliminés, rien ne nous empêchera de retourner à notre guerre séculaire. »

J'hausse un sourcil en terminant mon discours, le regardant avec emphase. Je regrette d'avoir eu à employer l'argument de la dette qu'il a envers moi, mais je sais que jamais il ne considérerait ma proposition sérieusement sans ça. Il hausse à son tour un sourcil aristocratique, souriant en coin.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Il repose son verre, s'approchant lentement de moi, louvoyant entre les tables comme un serpent, la démarche souple et sensuelle. Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que ce type est _foutrement sexy _lorsqu'il ressemble à ce point à une panthère ?

« Tu te doutes que pour me motiver, il faut quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple _dette de vie_. »

Il vient glisser un doigt sur mon torse en disant ça, et je déglutis difficilement, un violent frisson remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sa voix est incroyablement rauque, et ses pupilles sont dilatées, alors que je ne le quitte pas du regard. Ça y est. C'est là que tout se joue. Je prends une profonde inspiration, reprenant mes esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je vois ses yeux briller brièvement, un éclair de triomphe les traversant tandis qu'il s'éloigne quelque peu de moi – suffisamment pour que je puisse de nouveau penser correctement.

« Je veux un accès total à ta maison. Je peux y aller n'importe quand, pour y faire tout ce que je veux, et tu n'auras pas le droit de me congédier. En échange, je promets de ne pas en profiter pour faire du mal _de quelque manière que ce soit _à ta meute, et je te promets également que je mets mon armée à ta disposition pour te protéger, toi et ta meute, des chasseurs. Je te promets également que je vais réunir un maximum de vampires possible pour chasser les chasseurs, et pour les tuer. »

Ses yeux brûlent d'un éclat sauvage sur sa dernière phrase, et, malgré le fait que nous sommes en Enfer, malgré le fait que je sais que les vampires sont d'excellents menteurs, malgré tout ça, devant l'intensité de son regard, je le crois.

« D'accord. »

**•**

Il esquisse un sourire étrangement doux lorsque nous scellons notre nouvel accord d'une poignée de main, et il écarte ensuite les bras en grand, désignant l'intégralité du bar miteux d'un geste large.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu oserais t'aventurer jusqu'ici rien que pour me voir. N'as-tu pas peur d'y corrompre ton âme ? »

J'hausse un sourcil sarcastique à devant son sourire purement moqueur et décide de ne pas relever, sortant du bar sans autre forme de procès. J'entends ses pas légers courir pour me rattraper, et je refoule sèchement la sensation de pleine satisfaction que ce bruit me procure. Je ne dois pas être satisfait qu'une créature telle que lui me court après.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu ne sortiras jamais de l'Enfer sans mon aide. »

Je me tourne vers lui, mon haussement de sourcil sarcastique faisant son grand retour. Décidément, avec lui, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça de ma vie.

« Tu crois ça ? »

Mon ton narquois semble le décontenancer quelque peu, et je tourne de nouveau les talons, me remettant en marche. J'avance rapidement, la tête haute, tout mon corps respirant l'assurance que je ne suis pas sûr de ressentir. Je sais que je donne l'impression de savoir exactement où je vais, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et de rapides coup d'œil nerveux aux alentours me permettent de me rendre compte que je ne me trompe pas de route. Du moins, je l'espère.

Malfoy a rapidement rejoint mes côtés, et ses jambes longues et élancées l'aident à rester gracieusement à mes côtés. Je vois tout de fois à son expression fermée qu'il n'est pas à l'aise d'être vu ainsi avec moi, et son regard glacial dissuade efficacement les quelques passants que nous croisons de faire le moindre commentaire.

Nous marchons donc en silence à travers les rues brûlantes et nauséabondes jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille de démons – j'ignorais qu'il existait des soldats en Enfer – nous accoste.

« Malfas ? Il veut te voir. »

Malfas ? _Malfas _? Je fronce les sourcils, jetant un regard au visage de Malfoy : expression fermée, dénuée de toute expression, les lèvres pincées en une ligne furieuse, le regard brûlant. Et noir. Entièrement. Comme l'autre soir. Ses pupilles, ses iris, même le blanc de ses yeux ont entièrement disparu, totalement remplacé par un noir total et opaque. Ça fait droit dans le dos. Il pose sèchement une main sur ma nuque, la serrant possessivement et je dois faire appel à tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas laisser mon lycan reprendre le dessus sur le champ et lui faire regretter d'être né. Mais je me doute que s'il fait ça, c'est qu'il a un plan.

« Je ramène mon jouet à la maison et j'arrive. »

Sa voix est basse, rauque et grave, et envoie de violents frissons d'effroi parcourir tout mon corps. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça – bien que j'ai la prétention de prétendre avoir connu presque tous ses traits de caractère – et tous mes instincts me crie de fuir. Ou de le tuer immédiatement.

Le soldat qui s'était adressé à lui – grand, brun, les yeux d'un bleu glacial et plutôt musclé – acquiesce avant de faire demi-tour, et aussitôt Malfoy reprend son apparence habituelle.

« C'était quoi, ça ?! »

Il soupire fortement, me donnant un coup dans le dos pour me forcer à avancer en retirant finalement sa main de ma nuque.

« Ne pose pas de questions. Nous sommes arrivés à ton portail. Rentre chez toi. »

Et avant que je n'ai put répliquer, il me pousse une fois de plus en avant, et je traverse la porte du bar dissimulant le portail invisible avant de m'échouer lamentablement sur le sol du bâtiment abandonné que j'avais quitté une bonne heure avant.

Il n'a pas intérêt à prendre cette habitude de me pousser dès qu'il désire me faire avancer quelque part. Et puis merde, qu'il aille en Enfer. Même si c'est déjà fait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_Et voilà, Draco a énoncé les termes du contrat, reste plus à Harry qu'à comprendre ses motivations ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et j'ai à nouveau lâché un indice gros comme une maison à propos d'une autre intrigue qui se profile à l'horizon, saurez-vous le retrouver ?_

_À très bientôt !_


End file.
